Naughty Chronicles
by Kazumiki chan1
Summary: Drabbles that depict Ikuto and Amu's true want and need for each other
1. Naughty Beach House

**Naughty Beach House**

He's just sitting there!

He's just sitting there, or should I say laying on the beach towel while the rest of us where playing in the ocean.

During Summer vacation, Yaya had come up with the idea that we all go to a beach house for the week so we could get out of the city for a little while, we all thought it was a great idea, till Yaya called up Kukai, who then invited Utau and Ikuto.

"Well look at this way, he's older than the rest of us, technically he's our chaperone" Yaya said, once we (and by we, I mean Tadase) finished yelling at her, and of course Ikuto was right there who had to rain on Tadase's parade by saying: "I'm hurt, and after all that candy I bought for you, Yaya" putting on a mock hurt face (Which I've fell for) that Yaya fell for.

So now here we all are, Naghiko splashing at Rima who was yelling at him to stop. Utau and Kukai swimming each other as usual, Yaya in her inflatable ducky wafting around the ocean, Tadase over at some snack cart getting all of us a snack, and me walking up to Ikuto and sitting next to his lazy self.

Where are our chara's you ask? I honestly don't know because Kiseki took them off to find the embryo; again. "Why don't you go into the ocean?" I asked, nudging Ikuto's sleeping body, "Because I'm the chaperone" he stressed the word 'chaperone' out very slowly.

"She only said that so Tadase could stop yelling at her" I told him, laying down and scooting next to him. He put his arm under me and brought me closer to him, his cheek resting on the top of my head; "Whatever you say" he told me before dozing off again.

This summer vacation has been very, interesting for the two of us. No one but our charas know that we've been _seeing_ each other a lot ever since the start of summer vacation. Alright, I'll say it, I've been _taken_, yes I'll admit it and it was by

Him, Tsukiyomi Ikuto.

But don't get me wrong, I was the one that initiated it, and now I guess you can say we're dating. "Don't you think the rest of them will notice this?" he asked, "They won't if you'll go in the water with me" I said, sitting up and giving him my best puppy dog pout, "Cat" he said, and I sighed.

"Please" I said in my most cutest voice, I grabbed a hold of his hand and said "With a cherry on top" blinking every couple of seconds. He sighed and sat up, "Fine" he said giving in. "Yay!" I yelled as I stood up and took his hand to help him up.

"You know you don't have to rush me, it's not like we're at the beach house or something" he told me, as I ran in front of him to ocean, everybody else was up by the snack cart with Tadase eating their snacks. "I'm excited that's all" I told him, as my feet touched the wet sand. "Whatever" he told me, as we both waded farther into the ocean.

"See this isn't so bad now was it" I said to him as I started swimming around him, his head continued to bob in the water. "How can you be swimming when it's the evening and practically everybody is gone?" he asked me, I then stopped right in front, my head also bobbing just like his above the water. "Because I'm excited" I said breathless.

"I know what can make you excited" he told me swimming so he was closer to me, I wrapped my arms around his neck, pouting at him. "Oh yeah, What?" I said, daring him to tell me. "This" he said and then he kissed me, my eyelids felt very heavy as if I was suddenly tired, and soon I started kissing back.

"HINAMORI SAN!"

"IKUTO!"

"AMU CHII"

"YO LOVE BIRDS!"

"OI THEY AREN'T LOVE BIRDS"

The rest of them were trying to call the two of us back, I looked over at Ikuto's shoulder and see Utau on Kukai's back yelling at him, Nagihiko arm over Rima's shoulder waving at the two of us, Yaya with her inflatable ducky at her waist, and Tadase in front of them, I could also see our charas with them.

"We should head back" Ikuto said, turned and started swimming towards them, I in turn followed suit. Suddenly, I heard a lot of yelling, and when I looked up, my sight was blinded by Ikuto's chest (I know it very well), he then turned us around, and I felt myself being pushed down into the water.

We were under water, and suddenly I wasn't in Ikuto's arms anymore, I looked up and started swimming to the top of the ocean, "Ah" I breathed when I finally reached the surface, I looked around and saw the rest of them at the beach yelling something at me, I looked around and saw that Ikuto was nowhere to be seen. "Ikuto" I said as I looked around the surface trying to find Ikuto.

"IKUTO!" I yelled, looking around frantically, trying to find him. Suddenly I heard something splash behind me, and when I turned, Ikuto had emerged from the water. "Ikuto!" I yelled as I wrapped my arms around him and started kissing his face, he tasted of sea salt but it had that sweetness to it, "Get on my back" he told me, which I did and soon he started swimming towards the others.

Later that night, after dinner and everything, Utau, Kukai, and the guardians were playing a board game, and Ikuto was nowhere to be found. I then slipped outside, unnoticed by the rest of them and went to the beach with a towel under my arm. Just as I predicted he was standing all by himself on the beach, which I must say looked real pretty.

"I knew I'd find you here" I said as I walked next him, he glanced at me and then looked back at the ocean, while I unfolded the towel and set it down on the beach, I then sat down and looked at what Ikuto was looking. He then sat next to me on the towel and wrapped an arm around my shoulders and brought me into his side.

"Today was…interesting" he said as we continued looking out at the moon which was casting off a beautiful glow on the water. "Yes it was" I said, in trance with Ikuto's scent, he smelled of some type of sweet scent, he then laid down on the towel, his hands behind his head, I looked down at him and then turned and got on top of him, looking at him.

"What?" he asked confused, I continued to stare at his lips, those things can take your breath away, literally. I then bent down and kiss those soft lips of his, he seemed to comply because what seemed like an innocent kiss turned into a full blown makeout.

And after we parted, I felt something hard poking me down there. "Ah" I moaned as I rubbed my lower area up against his hard thing, "I-Ikuto" I whimpered, it had been two days since our last time, now you're probably saying that it wasn't that long, but forty-eight hours without someone as sexy as he is!

Can take a toll on a girl

I soon felt my top loosen, and opened my eyes to see that Ikuto was undoing my top. His eyes had that hunger to them, I suddenly stopped him. A slight growl emerged from his throat, "Even though I would love to do it with you on the beach" I told him redoing my top. "Our friends will start to worry, and I am not going to be killed by your sister" I said.

"Then where do you suppose we release ourselves, _Amu_" he said, propping his upper body on his arms, "Our room of course, Utau said that the walls were sound proof" which made me wonder why she stressed that out, Oh well. "True, but what about the kiddy king?" Ikuto asked, giving my neck butterfly kisses. "We'll lock it on the inside, I'm just glad it has a bathroom" I whispered, trying not give in,

Because how I wanted to be fucked so badly by him!

"Hmm I see, but how are we going to make it look like that we aren't desperate to get to, you know, _bed_" he whispered in my ear. "Once you see me go inside, wait about five minutes, and then walk slowly in and say you're going to bed" I told him as I got up and started heading for the beach house, "Ok, but why five minutes?" he asked me as he slightly turned and watched me.

I looked back and gave him a wink and said to him "It's a surprise" and continued toward the beach house. "Man am I beat" I yawned as I walked past the rest of them, "Where were you?" Rima asked, as the rest looked at me from their game, "I was out in the forest, there's a nice spot to look at the stars" I lied, I was to horny to care that I lied to them. "Have you seen Ikuto?" Utau asked, "I think he was at the beach, I'm not sure" I said as I continued my way to my bedroom. "Goodnight" I called out, "Goodnight Hinamori san" Tadase called back out.

Once I got to our room, I quickly closed the door and took my suitcase out, I then dug through it and found what I was looking for. After I brushed my teeth, I then put on a very tantalizing midnight blue silk dress, that went to the mid of my thigh, I also put on a midnight blue thong.

He had to be teased first.

I then let my hair down and tied a midnight blue ribbon in my hair, separating my bangs from the rest of my hair. I then put on long thigh high white stockings. After taking a good look at myself, I found that I was ready, and soon I heard the door open and close.

"Locked it" I heard Ikuto mutter, as I came out of the bathroom. When he turned around, I don't think he was expecting me in what I was wearing, because he backed up against the door. "What's wrong Ikuto kun?" I said, teasingly taking the bow out of my hair, I saw his thing go straight up, and heard him gulp numerous times.

Perfect

I then was standing right in front of him, my chest up against his, I guess he probably noticed that I wasn't wearing any bra. "Ikuto kun, you're so hard" I told him in a sweet innocent voice, as my hand started rubbing his hard thing, "It shouldn't be restrained like this" I said as I tugged at his shorts and brought them down to show his erect cock.

Perfect

He then pushed me on the king sized bed (Which was really weird, but I'm not complaining) and kissed me roughly; just like I like it. And suddenly I was stripped of my silk dress and suddenly I was in nothing but my thong and stockings.

I decided to strip Ikuto of everything else, it was only fair. And soon our kiss turned from passionate to hot and needy, and I had gotten the urge to have Ikuto in my mouth. I flipped him so he was under me, I then kissed his soft lips, then moved down where I nipped at his neck, and soon I was right where his crotch was, and it was painfully sticking up.

"Goodness Ikuto, it looks like it needs to have it's release" I teased as I rubbed it, I heard him groan softly and decided it was time I tasted him.

Cause it had been so long since I have.

His cock was in a full blown erection. I then tauntingly licked the base up to the spot where it is most sensitive for Ikuto. I then sucked on that part a little, "A-Amu" he groaned, that sexy groan of his. I pretended not to hear him and continued with what I was doing, I then licked up to his head where I licked around the hole, teasing it anyway possible.

Seeing as how I teased him long enough, it was time for what I wanted to do. I slowly took Ikuto's thing into my mouth, as much as I could take and started the relentless process of pleasing Ikuto.

The soft groans were all that ran through my mind when I played with Ikuto in my mouth, I thought we were going to go all the way, until I heard a knock on the door and Tadase yelling "Hinamori san!" and in that point in time Ikuto came.

Great, Just Great!

Here I am horny and needy, and Tadase chose this time to come and ruin everything. Ikuto, though seemed to have a plan. He put his boxers and a pair of long pj bottoms on, he then took a shirt from his suitcase and threw at me, made me put it on and then rushed me toward the bathroom, whispering that I should pretend I'm using it.

I complied and shut the door. I then heard Ikuto groan as if he was irritated that he had to get out of bed. "What is it that you want Kiddy King?" Ikuto asked irritated, I knew he would be beyond irritated because he was about to give me the time of my life, and got ruined by Tadase. "Where is Hinamori san?" Tadase spat coldly.

As if my cue, I flushed the toilet and proceeded out the bathroom as if I was tired and ready to fall back asleep. I looked up in surprise to see Tadase standing in the doorway and exclaim, "Oh Tadase, I didn't know you were here, did something happen?" I then pretended to yawn, just so he can believe that we were actually tired.

"I heard a loud thumping noise coming from your room, and decided to check it out" Tadase said, sending a glare over at Ikuto who walked back to our bed and sat down saying "You probably heard your brain thumping thinking that I would do something to this kid" he smirked as I blushed and stuck out my tongue at him.

"Well it's getting pretty late, so we'll talk tomorrow Tadase, alright, bye" I didn't even give him time to say whatever he was going to say, because I was far beyond irritated with him, I was straight out pissed. I turn around and see that Ikuto is sticking way up, "You don't have any panties on" he bluntly told me, I blush ten fold and fiddled with the hem of his shirt saying "D-Did T-Tadase s-see?" Ikuto sighed and said "Probably, he was blushing" as he got up and took off his bottoms.

"You still want to do it, even though we were interrupted?" I asked, he looked at me and smirked. He then walked up to me, towering me with his tall height, and then pushed me down onto the bed. He then rubbed my pussy with his long fingers causing me to writhe under him, softly moaning.

He then bent down so he was near my ear, whispering "I plan on giving you the best time you'll ever have at this beach house."

We should come here more often, ne.


	2. Naughty Couple

**Naughty Couple**

It started out as a kiss, like all of our days usually started when we were together, but this kiss was a bit more _hotter_ if you know what I mean.

It was the weekend of the start of winter vacation, my parents had taken Ami to go visit an old friend. As soon as they left the house, the charas went out to a guardian meeting that must be attended, and as soon as the house was utterly silent, I ran to my room and rummaged around trying to find it.

My Cellphone.

Once I did find it, I turned it on. After listening to it starting up, I checked my inbox, which was filled with unopened messages from Rima. _As Usual_ I thought, as I continued scrolling through, trying to find the one I was looking for. Once I did, I opened it and read it.

**Text Message From: IKUTO!**

**~ Hey, I texted you just like you asked**

A small smile had formed on my lips, I then replied to his message and then waited for him to reply. I did nothing as I waited for Ikuto to reply to my message, I then got to thinking: _What if his phone isn't on? Or he left it at home and is out doing something?_ Suddenly I hear my phone play the ringtone that Ikuto had picked out for himself.

**Text Message From: IKUTO!**

**~ Alright, I'm on my way, xoxo**

I sighed in relief knowing that he got my message. I then looked down at what I was wearing and muttered, "Way to look sexy Amu" as I got up off my bed and went over to my closet to change into something more sexy.

Suddenly, after brushing my hair and fixing it for the thousandth time, I heard the doorbell. I started panicking,_ Kami what do I do, wait calm down Amu you've done it with him before, this time should be no different_. I sighed and then walked down the steps and toward the front door, when I opened it

There he stood.

He was in a jacket and had a scarf wrapped around his neck and tucked under his jacket; he raised an eyebrow at me, while I merely smiled at him, letting him come in. "You do know that it is winter right now?" he asked as he shrugged his coat off and hung it on the coat rack, "Really? It's so warm in here that I needed to change out of what I was wearing" I said.

He nodded his head slowly as he undid his scarf, and just as he was about to take it off, I grabbed a hold of it and brought his head close to mine where I smashed my lips into his. I could tell he was taken by surprise, because he didn't react at first which I wanted him to do, and just as he was about to get into the kiss I pulled away.

I was teasing him.

He smirked at me and said "You're teasing me love" as I took the scarf off of him and threw on the coat rack. Here we are a couple minutes later, right next to my bedroom door making out in a hot, passionate kiss. My leg was wrapped around his, grinding my hips into his as our tongues battled fiercely for dominance; I knew I had to stop this before it got out of control, I still wanted to _play_.

I broke off the kiss, earning a slight growl from Ikuto who was annoyed that I just ended one of the best damn make-out sessions we ever had; "Now hun" I said, still slightly panting, "There's no need to rush, they won't be back till nighttime, take all the time you need." He looked me in the eyes, and I saw that mischievous glint in his eyes, causing blood to rush to my face as I looked away from his gaze.

I then felt myself being swooped up into Ikuto's arms and seeing my bedroom door being kicked open. We were then on my bed in an instant, and he restarted up the make-out that I had so rudely interrupted.

Kami, a girl can get used to this.

Here we were on my bed, I under him, my arms wrapped around his neck, his arms right next to my head pinning me down. In another hot passionate kiss, my tongue lingered in his mouth, but he dominated me and our mouths did something so sinful, it made the devil look like an angel.

We had to stop, since our lungs had no air in them for our sinful kiss, "Damn it" Ikuto panted, as he rested his face in the crook of my neck. "Why is it every time we kiss, I become like this" I knew that this was going to happen, in fact I was planning on this to happen.

"Because baby" I said, running my hand down his body, feeling his muscles and pecks, and finally stopping at his bulge, which earned me a soft groan from Ikuto. "I make you this way" my tone was seductive, at least that's what I was going for. I could feel him smirk in the nape of my neck and soon he blew on it. A wave of pleasure hit me and I softly moaned, arching just a little.

"Do I make you this way, Amu?" Why Kami, why does he have to say my name that way. "Oh yes" I moaned, his lips trailing over my neck, giving nips and bites as he pleased. Soon, I felt a cold air rush through my upper body and saw that he had stripped me of my shirt and had thrown it somewhere, not that I cared.

His nips, they started to trail away from my neck and moved slowly down my torso and then down my stomach. A wave of euphoria hit me hard and fast, "I-Ikuto, I want you…now!" I said, as he rid me of my pants and I was practically naked under him, except for my under garments.

"Mm, you're already wet" Ikuto purred in my ear, as one of his long slender fingers rub up against the entrance of my womanhood, which was hid from view by my underwear. "A-Ah" I screamed, as I arched to feel his fingers more.

"What is it that you want, Amu?" Ikuto asked me, rubbing his fingers on that spot more and more, I grabbed a hold of the sheets, I needed some leverage. "I-I want y-you" I whimpered.

"Yes I know, but you already have me" he told me.

He was teasing me, "I-I w-want y-your…cock" I screamed as he pinched my clit. I could feel his smirk on my neck as he moved away from me, and soon spreaded my legs, showing him my wet underwear.

He moved those to the side, showing him my wet gaping entrance. He then unzipped his pants and took out his rock hard thing, and put it up against my entrance. "It's so hard" I said as I lightly touched the head, causing it to slightly move.

He then positioned himself, getting ready to enter me, I could feel the head of his thing rubbing up against my clit, "H-Hurry I-Ikuto" I pleaded with him. I then screamed out as he rammed himself into me, our lower regions colliding with each other hard and fast. "I-Ikuto" I panted as he continued to buck his hips into mine, not losing pace.

It was so good! His thing kept ramming into the end of my core, the constant rubbing, I felt as though I was going to go over board any second. "A-Amu y-you're still s-so tight" Ikuto groaned to me as he kept going faster, his fingers digging into my legs.

I could feel myself coming to an end, "I-Ikuto I-I'm cumming!" I screamed as his movements became harder and faster. "M-Me too" he groaned in my ear. "H-Hurry cum into m-my hot core!" I screamed as the pace went faster, and suddenly I felt something hot enter me.

We had came at the same time.

I kept my legs around Ikuto's waist until all of his cum was in me. And once their was no more, he took himself out of me and collapsed next to me. 'That was…Amazing" he said breathless.

"I love you" I told him, "I love you too" he said as he started kissing from my neck up to my jaw to my lips. "Another round" I said, still panting. "You read me well" he said as he kissed my jaw line, "Isn't that the reason we're a couple?" I asked before he captured my lips and we started all over.


	3. Naughty Cabin

Naughty Cabin

I awoke to a naked Ikuto!

I awoke to a naked Ikuto, who was asleep in front of me! The first thing that came to mind was to scream, but I knew that if I did that then Tadase would bust in and try to be my knight and shining armor…I really didn't need that.

I was a bit surprised, and lifted the covers to find that I was only in my bra and panties, and Ikuto in his pj bottoms. Which was kind of relief but not really, because I don't remember what happened last night. So I did the only thing that could wake Ikuto up.

I pushed him off the bed.

He landed with a thud, and soon I heard a low groan followed by, "Why must you always push me off the bed?" as I covered myself with the blanket. You're probably wondering why we're in the same bed together, well to start off, Yukari san had invited all of us to stay at a cabin in the middle of nowhere for about a week in a half; it sounded fun at first, seeing Class president again in a long time, till I saw Utau and Ikuto.

This wasn't good for me.

Don't get me wrong, I don't dislike Ikuto. It's just that, when we're together and alone, I tend to be a bit horny. I kept telling myself to just avoid him as much as possible, but that didn't happen since I got stuck sharing a room with him, and so far I've been good so far; till today.

"W-Why am I-I half-naked" I stuttered as Ikuto stood up off the floor, rubbing the back of his head and showing me his half-naked glory. "Don't ask me, you kept complainin it was too hot, and you're the one that took off everything else" he said, as he got back into the bed.

Why!? Why Kami, why does he have to be so damn hot!!

"Why are you looking at me that way, Pervert" Ikuto said, causing me to come back to reality. "L-Like what w-way?" I stuttered again (Curse you stuttering), he smirked at me and said "You were thinking about that time weren't you" scooting closer to me, "S-Stop" I warned, even though my voice cracked.

His smirk grew wider, and I got off the bed and ran inside the bathroom and slammed the door.

Why? Why does he make me this way? I looked at myself in the mirror and took in my appearance. Here I was, my face flushed, my hair messed up, and I only in my bra and panties. Soon I felt something touching me below, and saw that my hand was in my panties touching me down there.

I couldn't control my desire any longer, and I fell to my knees. I continued to play with myself as my other hand gripped onto the edge of the sink. "I-Ikuto" I whimpered, my finger going into me deep.

I needed this more than I thought.

Suddenly, I felt another pair of fingers enter me, these long and slender. Another hand grabbed my wrist and pulled my fingers out of me, they were then licked clean of any juices that were on them. I opened my eyes, surprised. Ikuto then nuzzled his face next to my ear, and after giving it a sensual lick, whispered: "If you wanted it so bad, you could of just asked" he told me, giving my ear a slight nibble.

"P-Please t-then…" I moaned, as three of his fingers penetrated me, "F-Fuck me" any sense I had was out the door, I just needed him to touch me, lick me, flat out take me.

It had been to long for the both of us.

Next thing I know Ikuto is on the bed, and I'm straddling his lap as we had ourselves one those hot kisses we like. I then push Ikuto back onto the bed, and rid him of his pants, he wouldn't be needing those, seeing his hard cock.

I couldn't stop myself any longer.

I grabbed a hold his thing, and lowered myself so it went right into me. I threw my head back once he was all in and soon started to ride him. "A-Ah I-Ikuto I-I can…" I threw my head back and couldn't stop moving my hips to feel more of Ikuto's thing. But it wasn't enough, nowhere enough for Ikuto.

He grabbed a hold of my hips, and started to roughly mash my hips into his. "Ah, Ah I-Ikuto!" I screamed when I could feel myself getting ready to let loose. "I-Ikuto I'm gonna c-cum!" I yelled, and suddenly I felt something warm enter me and screamed as I came onto Ikuto's cock. My head fell on Ikuto's chest, and moved as his chest went up and down.

"You don't have to be afraid if you wanted it, I would of given it to you" he quietly whispered as I started to drift to sleep.

_I love you_

It was about 10:00 PM, and everybody was inside (except Ikuto) we were all gathered around the table, some eating, others sitting and talking. I was laughing with Rima about something when my eye caught Ikuto out on the dock. I could see his silhouette because of the moon. Which was simply breathtaking.

"Hinamori san, where are you going?" I heard Tadase call out, but I was out the door and walking towards Ikuto.

When I started to walk on the dock, I saw him turning; to face me. Seeing him in the moon's light was simply; breathtaking. "Amu?" he said my name softly in a confused tone. I was thankful that it was so dark out that he couldn't see the blush adorn on my cheeks.

"I-I…" crap, what is with me, I want sex out of him anytime I want, and yet I couldn't even tell him that I love him without stuttering. What is wrong with me? "Amu?" he asked again, worried evident in his voice, I could feel him walking towards me. HURRY UP AND SAY IT ALREADY!!

"I-I LOVE YOU, IKUTO!" I screamed, I heard him stop, but couldn't tell his reaction since I had my head bowed and I had my eyes tightly shut. Suddenly, I felt fingers grasp my chin, I immediately opened my eyes and looked up to see Ikuto staring at me intently.

That blushed that was on my cheeks, turned even a brighter red. I opened my mouth to say something, but they were captured in a passionate kiss by Ikuto's. It took me a couple minutes for my brain to register that Ikuto was kissing me, and once it finally did, I threw my arms around his neck and brought his closer to me, making the kiss even more extremely passionate.

Suddenly, there was this loud piercing noise in the air and we both broke apart to see fireworks blazing the sky. I heard the others come outside while me and Ikuto both stared at each other, he moved closer to me and whispered before entering another kiss.

"I love you too, Amu"

_This was the best cabin experience I ever had_

That same night: "T-Tsukiyomi Ikuto, what do you think you're doing with Hinamori san in the Lake NAKED!?"


	4. Naughty Morning

**Naughty Morning**

The light on my eyes woke me up this morning.

It was about 8:00 am on a Saturday, I really thought I would be able to sleep through till the afternoon because of what happened last night, or four hours ago.

'_Please I-Ikuto, c-come inside my….AHH'_

I got up, and flopped back down, Ikuto had went over board last night. After a couple of minutes of letting the pain subside, I got up and opened the door.

'_A-Amu it's so…tight' _

We live in a small apartment, it's a nice one just for two people living in it. So when I open our bedroom door, Ikuto was sitting on the couch across from me, reading the newspaper like he does every morning on the weekends.

'_Ikuto…N-Not so haaah'_

Now usually, Ikuto would have his left leg folded when he reads the newspaper, but this time his leg wasn't folded; they were spreaded apart, and the lower part of me soon felt hot.

'_Why not Amu, I thought you liked it rough'_

He didn't even noticed that I was on the floor in front of his thing, he of course was going to find out soon enough. I first started rubbing his crotch area, "A-Amu" I heard him say, as he put the newspaper away and looked down at me.

'_I-Ikutooo'_

"What are you doing?" he asked me, I smiled up at him, and dug around his bottoms and boxers till I found what I was looking for. "It looks like it hurts Ikuto kun" I said, giving him a sad look, "I'll make it feel better" I said giving his shaft a sensual lick up to the tip of his head.

'_Amu, I'm going to come'_

His thing, which I must say is impressive. When I had to take all those health classes back in high school, they showed us the average _'manhood'_ it wasn't nearly impressive as Ikuto's is. Lucky aren't I

'_N-Not in my a-ass'_

I then continued licking Ikuto's thing making sure that it was hard for what I had in store for him. I looked up and saw he had his head arched, he didn't like to show weakness, but I knew that I had got him.

'_Then where Amu?'_

I then went for the kill and took most of him in my mouth, I heard either a low groan or a slight growl emerge from Ikuto's throat as I wrapped my tongue around his shaft and went up and down, feeling his thing get harder as I did this.

'_D-Do it all o-over me'_

I then took him out of my mouth, leaving a thick trail of my saliva on his thing. I then undid my robe, and showed him all of me. After I discarded my robe, I got up close to his thing again, I grabbed a hold of my breasts and put his cock in between them rubbing him very slowly.

'_You're so kinky Amu'_

"Does your cock still hurt Ikuto kun?" I asked as I continued to rub my breasts on his 'manhood'. "You're making it hurt even more" he groaned to me, I then licked over the head of his thing.

'_H-Hurry Ikuto…come o-on me with y-your t-thick cum'_

I soon felt him move his hips, I looked up at him and said "Do my breasts feel good Ikuto kun?" he didn't say anything but he kept rocking his hips and groaning. "I'm coming" he groaned, rocking his hips even harder, I then put the head of his thing in my mouth, and soon I felt something hot enter my mouth; his cum.

'_I'm almost there, Amu'_

"You're still so hard Ikuto kun" I said as I stood up and got up on top of him, we then entered in one of our hot kisses. I think he knew that I was teasing with my gaping hole inches above his rock hard thing, his hand was groping my butt very hard; oh he wanted it.

'_I-I'm coming…I-Ikuto!'_

"Since you got to go overboard on me, I get to do whatever I want to you" I whispered in his ear, as he attacked my neck with those hot sensual kisses of his, "Whatever you want" he whispered back in my ear.

'_Amu!'_

I then slowly rubbed myself up against the head of his thing, if I didn't want to tease him I probably would of took him right there. "Hurry Up" he groaned in my ear, he knew that the both of us couldn't stand my torture any longer, and so slowly I felt his cock entering me.

'_There's so much Ikuto'_

I shuddered when he entered me, and once I took all of him in me, I started to jerk my hips to feel him. "I-Ikuto" I panted moving my hips to feel. His fingers gripped my hips and started moving me faster on his cock.

'_Get on your knees Amu'_

"Y-You're still…tight" Ikuto groaned. Soon our breathing turned into uneven breaths and pants, and I was close. "I-Ikuto I'm cumming" and soon I felt something hot enter me, and I threw head back as it filled my womb.

'_Which hole do you want, Ikuto'_

'_This one…Ahhh Ikuto'_

"What a way to start off the morning" Ikuto said, as I got off of him and laid on the couch, "What tired already, Ikuto kun?" I teased, as I sat up, naked and all. "Heh, It's you who's going to be tired later, _Amu"_ I shuddered when he said that.

"Bedroom" he stated, while I nodded.

This is going to be one hell of a morning.


	5. Naughty Festival

Naughty Festival

Great!

Just Great! Here I am stuck with the hottest guy in the whole school, stuck in a classroom while the festival is outside.

How did this happen you ask? He asked me to meet him in this classroom, so I go where he tells me to go, aware that I was being followed by Keiko, this horrible little snob who's in love with Ikuto, but wouldn't let the fact go that Ikuto was dating someone else.

Anyways, she didn't know that Ikuto was in there, so after I entered the room, I had closed the door, and suddenly I heard the door click. I turned and tried to open it.

"Great just great" I muttered, "The door lock?" Ikuto ask, "Yeah, probably Keiko, I saw her following me here" I said, as I walked over and sat on the teacher's desk, folding my legs.

Ikuto just stood there near the window, watching all of the festival going down below us. "So why'd you call me?" I asked, he took a glance at me and then looked back down at the festival. "I wanted to see you" he said, "Yes I know" I said, "Why though?" I asked.

He then walked over to me, standing right in front of me. In my personal space, Not that it mattered. "I think you know why I called you here" he told me. "No I don't Ikuto" I whined pounding my fists into his rock hard chest, stopping and flattening my hands on his chest; I couldn't stop looking at his eyes,

His beautiful sapphire eyes.

How they looked deep inside my soul, damn he knew me too well. "Like I said" he told me, taking my hand into his and bringing it up to his face, his face was so smooth and I could feel his cheeks bone. I looked at his face and he was staring right back at me, with those beautiful eyes.

"You know why I called you" he said, and after he said that, I felt my eyelids start to close, and our lips touched.

Kami how I missed this!

I could feel his tongue slip through his mouth and tease over my lips, I opened mine and his tongue slipped through and teased it's way into my mouth. His hands wrapped around my waist, and brought me closer to his body, our bodies smashing together.

My arms, acting on instinct, wrapped around his neck, pulling us closer and tighter. When we had to part, his eyes, they glossed over with the same trance just like every time we kissed.

"We've just been busy with all this school stuff that's been going on" I said, "We never have time for ourselves anymore" Ikuto said, resting his face on my chest. "Promise me something" he said, taking his face away from chest and looked right at me, Sapphire eyes and all.

"When we grow up and get married, Promise me we'll share more time together" his voice was sultry. And I bit my lip, not hard, but a playful biting of the lip. I heard him give one of his sultry chuckles.

"Well since we're locked inside this room, and it is the fifth floor" I said, looking over at the window and seeing that the festival was still going on, "We could still reacquaint ourselves" he seemed to like the idea, because we started up another hot kiss, this time more possessive and urgent.

In about a couple minutes, my clothes were technically off, I just had my under garments. Ikuto couldn't stop staring at me, it made me wrap my arms around my chest and stutter "W-What?"

I was in a midnight lacy bra and matching panties, Ikuto always said that I always looked good in blue. I didn't believe him at first, but when I bought the garments and checked myself out, he was right I really did look good in blue, especially midnight blue; his color.

"You look beautiful" he murmured, and my arms dropped from my chest; leaving me vulnerable, not that I cared. His fingers glided over my skin, it had caused me to shiver from the waist up, but then again I always had the shivers when I'm with Ikuto, and even though we don't see each other a lot.

We still find time to be with each other.

My mind was taken out of my thoughts when I felt him grope my left breast, "Ah" I moaned, he was squeezing so hard, and yet it felt good. "It's been a long time since we've had…intercourse" he whispered to me, causing blood to rush to my cheek. "Don't say stuff like that" I whispered, embarrassed he was being blunt.

I heard him chuckle, that sultry chuckle of his as he said to me "Embarrassed that we do that kind of thing?" he asked me, "n-no…just how you say it" I said. I felt his hand move up against my back, and heard a small click in the back.

He had unclasp my bra.

Now I really was embarrassed, the pink on my face then turned to the red shade of lip gloss that Yaya likes to eat a lot(Don't know why though), "Your face is red, darling" Ikuto whispered, giving my ear a slight nibble, like he always did to me during one of these times. "Would you like it to be blue?" I asked, embarrassed. "Well darling" Ikuto said, grabbing me possessively and pushing me closer to him, "You also look good with red on you too" he was teasing me, so it was time to tease him too.

"Now Now, love" I said, twirling my finger with a lock of his midnight blue hair, "Don't try to tease me when I'm in the mood" I teased him, my other hand moving over his bulge, giving it a slight squeeze. He groaned.

"Skip it?" he asked, I nodded my head, way to eager to wait. "We can do it when I get home" I said, as I zipped his pants down and found what I was looking for. "They aren't home again" he said, nipping at my ear, "Magazine convention, Sister at sleepover" I said, pumping his thing hard and fast, I could not wait. "A…little…eager aren't we" Ikuto panted, I knew he was feeling to good.

I got off of the desk and turned so my ass was facing him, and teasingly took my panties off, I felt him rub up against me, it's been so long, I knew that Ikuto must've felt this way too.

"Hurry up, and put in it me" I moaned, him rubbing it on me was great it and all, but I wanted him in me. I felt him grab a hold of my waist, and soon his thing enter me.

"Ahh" I moaned.

"Has it been that long?" he asked, it must have been he was so big, "You're so tight" he said, and when he moved into farther into me, I moaned even louder than the first time. "Please m-more" I moaned, and soon we were going at a pace where we both can be content.

He came inside me.

"A little to eager aren't we" I said, as I was finishing putting my clothes on, Ikuto only smirked as he watched me put me on skirt and stockings, when suddenly they heard "C'mon Keiko, we have to find her, she'll be stuck here all night if we don't" I heard one of Keiko's friends say.

I got behind Ikuto, whose back was facing the door, finishing buttoning up my blouse, "A close up view, nice" Ikuto said, "Shut up" I whispered harshly as I finished buttoning up my blouse. "You know" Ikuto said, wrapping his arms around my waist and bringing me closer to him, "We should get locked in a classroom more often, who's knows what people do in here" I looked up at him. "What?" he asked, I put my hand to his forehead and said "Hmm, you feel fine."

He laughed that sultry laugh of his which made me want to kiss him, which I did.

It was all going good, till Keiko and her friends opened the door.

Well, at first to them it looked like Ikuto was just sitting on a desk, "I-Ikuto kun w-what are you doing here!?" Keiko yelled, this is where I just **HAD** to come in and steal their thunder.

"Oh there you are Keiko san, I was wondering when you'd come back?" I said as Ikuto took my hand and walked me passed the said group and was out of the classroom.

While going down the hallway, I could faintly hear Keiko yelling how they could not see that Ikuto was in the same room as me. I slightly giggled, it was just to funny.

"Ne Ikuto" I said, he looked at me and said "Yes?"

"I Promise" I told him.

And with that I gave him a kiss on the cheek, with a wink of my eye I left him at the front gate as I turned and went home.

That was the most fun I've ever had at a festival.


	6. Naughty Closet

**Naughty Closet**

Well this is one interesting turn of events,

Here I am stuck in a closet, Amu's closet to be exact, with none other than the great Hinamori Amu, sometimes I do wish she wasn't so air headed. But this has given me the ultimate plan to give into my dirty little mind.

And do I mean dirty.

"Suu hurry up and go find something to get us out of here" She yelled at her little green chara, there was a squeaky "Yes Suu will find something to help clean" and then it got quiet. "This is all your fault" she snapped at me, causing me to lift an eyebrow at her, "My fault? It wasn't me who tripped and also fell into the closet, and brought the door with her" I bluntly told her, while she blushed and stuttered "S-Shut up" turning away from me. Showing her soft neck.

I was suddenly beside her, she looked surprise but tried to say in her Cool and Spicy tone "W-What?" I smirked at her, and then grabbed a hold of her chin, causing her to look at me, she looked overall scared, and soon I captured her lips in mine.

In about two hours, Amu tried to hurt me, I found a belt and had tied her hands up and put them on a hook in her closet, she now was powerless, making it only better for me. "L-Let me go" she said trying to squirm her way out of the bind I had personally made. "Now why would I do that?" I told her, ripping her blouse off of her causing her to gasp as she was only in a skirt and stockings. "W-What are you doing?" she screamed at me, trying to kick me, but I had grabbed a hold of her breast, ceasing any words coming out.

"My are your breast soft, Amu" I whispered in her ear, as I fondled them. "Y-You molester, get o-off of m-ah" she moaned the last part as I started to suck on them. "Where were those threats that I was hearing only a couple minutes ago" I whispered to her as I played with her ear, her weak spot.

I soon let my lips trail all over her body, "St-Stop" she moaned and threw her head back. My cock was aching to be sucked on, so I unzipped my pants and showed her my throbbing cock. "Here suck on this" and with that I put it in her mouth, I don't if she had a sense of something come over, but she started sucking really hard on my cock. "Ah, yes right there…more Amu, suck harder" I groaned as she continued to suck on my cock.

"Ugh, Amu I'm cumming" I groaned as my cock released inside her mouth. I then took my cock out of her mouth, her pretty little lips covered with my thick cum. "Did that make you horny, Amu" I asked her, as I noticed her legs were a bit spread wider. "I-Ikuto" she whimpered at me.

I was going to taste her. "A-Ah no don't…it's dirty" she muttered, turning away from me. I just smirked at her antics and whispered in her ear "Well I guess I'll just have to clean it" as I started rubbing her.

She was thrashing her head at this, if this sort of action was done with me just rubbing her, I wonder what she'll do when I take her. "I-Ikuto!!" she screamed out, a smirk appeared on my face and I spread opened her pussy lips.

Letting me see everything.

"You're pussy, has a pretty pink color to it" I told her, letting my finger be slid into her gaping hole. "Ah Ikuto, d-don't say such e-embarrassing things" she moaned, but I didn't listen.

Instead, I started sucking on her clitoris. This caused her to jerk upward, "Ah, Ikuto, Stop!! M-my body, I-it feels hot!!" she moaned, I smirked when she said that, oh how innocent she is.

"I-I'm cumming!!" she screamed, and my mouth covered her hole, taking in all of her flowing cum. "Eh, even when I tried to clean it, it still got dirty" I smirked, as I let her experience her first orgasm. I then rubbed the tip of my cock up against her hole, she looked down and said "T-That can fit inside?" her voice skeptic.

I then moved so I was whispering in her ear, "Don't worry, it'll fit" I then discarded my shirt and said "Bite onto my shoulder, this part will hurt." She looked at me and said, "what will hur…"but her eyes widen, as my cock entered her. She bit onto my shoulder, and then I was in. I waited, her teeth still in my shoulder. She then loosened her grip, and I thrust into her, causing her to bite hard again.

I waited a little, then started to move in her slowly, letting her get the feel of it. I heard slight moans come from her lips, and I knew she was feeling good. I then started to move a bit faster, and she stopped biting my shoulder.

"I-Ikuto!!" she moaned, as I continued to jerk my hips forward into hers, feeling her squeeze my cock every time I hit her sweet spot.

Meanwhile, Suu was looking around the whole house. Trying to find something that could open the door to Amu's closet.

"I-Ikuto, I-I'm cumming!!" Amu moaned in my ear, as I rocked harder into her. Suddenly, I felt her pussy contracted around me, and I came at the same time as Amu. We sat there in our own cum, catching our breath, and then the green chara opened the door.

Later on the evening, the doorbell rang and Amu walked down and answered the door. "Hello Hinamori san" Tadase said with his charming smile. "Ah hello Tadase san" she said, hoping that he wouldn't notice her legs quivering. "Are you okay Hinamori san?" he asked, "Y-Yeah, it's just been hard since I got locked in my closet"

"Is it okay, if I come in?" he asked her, but she was suddenly shutting the door on him saying: "Sorry Tadase kun, not today?" and she closed the door on the poor confused boy.

She then walked back up to her room, and opened her door to see Ikuto sitting on the edge of her bed. "Who was that?" he asked, his cock sticking straight out. "Lets not worry about that, shall we" Amu said, getting on her knees and licking Ikuto's cock.

"Who knew you liked tasting my cock better than being fucked"


	7. Naughty Couch

**Naughty Couch**

Everything was going great!

Everything was going great! We ate dinner, I took my shower, Ikuto washed the dishes since it was his night to do the dishes, and now I was comfortably sitting on the couch reading a book that I've been dying to read while Ikuto took his turn to take a shower.

Till Ikuto came out of the shower.

I swear I don't know why he must insist on coming out of the shower in only a towel, around the lower part. It still doesn't stop him from being sexy! Anyways, I was trying to look at the words, but my mind was on other things, like how sexy Ikuto would look if the towel was off and the water rolled down his nice ass (Yes I admit he has a nice ass for a man).

Thank goodness he went into our room and closed the door, I blew a sigh of relief and continued on with my reading. About a couple minutes later he came out, in nothing but his pj bottoms, I could tell that his hair was still wet since it was still stuck to his face.

He nonchalantly walked over to where I was sitting, took the book right out of my hand, I was about to protest till he kissed me with those soft lips of his. I forgot all about the book and kissed him back with full force, wrapping my arms around his wet neck and entering a tongue battle with him.

He always win, but it's still fun to try at least. I was then pushed down onto the couch, Ikuto towering over me as his arms and legs were next to my body. I brought my hands into his damp hair, messing it up even more.

We finally parted, and Ikuto attacked my expose neck, giving me bruises anywhere he pleased. My hands moved away from his hair and down to his exposed back, I could feel his muscles shudder at my touch. My fingers then found the waistline of Ikuto's pj bottoms, and I started to head in a downward angle, but just as I was about to get to my goal,

He grabbed my wrists.

My eyes widen by the sudden action and I heard Ikuto chuckle darkly and say "Mission Accomplished" I was just about to yell at him, when all of a sudden my hands were tied together, and brought behind the arm of the couch.

"I-Ikuto, what are you doing?" I yelled at him, when he ripped my shirt off, making me practically naked except for my underwear. "I've always wanted to try this" he muttered, licking his lips like a cat who was playing with their prey.

Suddenly, he roughly grabbed my breast, fondling them and flicking my nipples. "A-Ah Ikuto, that hurts" I yelped. "It hurts, or does it feel good?" he said, as my mouth made incoherent sounds. "Tell me Amu, which hole should my cock fill up?" he asked me.

Then I knew,

The dark Ikuto had come out. This always happens when Ikuto is one: extremely angry, or two: extremely horny.

But then again, so was I.

"Neh, Ikuto" I said, my voice soft and innocent.

"Will you let my mouth be filled with your thick cock?" my eyes blinking that innocent school girl look. The smirk adorned on my face, let me know that he was going to listen to my request.

"Heh, you're going to deep throat me instead" and with that he forcefully stuck his cock in my mouth. "Well what are you waiting for?" my eyes looked up at his and I started to deep throat him.

"Yes, that's a good little girl, suck on my cock" he told me in a sadistic voice, as I continued to suck on his cock. He then abruptly took his cock out of my mouth, and then moved it across my body, my warm saliva touching my sensitive skin.

He then lifted my legs, and had his cock rubbing up against my pussy lips, but just when I thought he was going to put it in, he goes and slams it in my ass. Illicit sounds came out of my mouth as he rammed me into the arm rest again and again with his jerky movements.

"You like this don't you, Amu" he said, as he continued to ram his cock up into my ass, making me feel the head of his cock hit my weak spot. "Y-Yes, I-I love anal sex" I screamed, as he brought me up so I was riding him. He then turned us around, and spread my legs, showing off my wet glistening pussy, and his cock ramming up in my ass.

Suddenly, I saw his hand holding a dildo. "I'll make sure that my girl is pleasured in both holes" he whispered in my ear, rubbing the dildo up against my clitoris. He then rammed that in my vagina, and I threw my head back in pleasure. "I-I can feel your…and the…rubbing up…'gainst me!" I moaned, he then turned my head, and we started making out. "I'm going to fill you up, Amu" he muttered to me, and he started to move his hips at an inhuman speed.

"I-Ikuto!!" I screamed, I was at my limit and I didn't know how much I could take. Suddenly, something was shot in my ass, and I came onto the dildo. His cum was filling up my ass so much, that more stained the couch, while my pussy clenched onto the dildo for dear life as I came for the second time.

I then fell onto the couch next to Ikuto, the dildo still in my pussy. Ikuto then took the dildo out of my pussy, only to stick it in my ass.

"What makes you think we're done Amu, we've only just begun" he told me, the head of his cock rubbing up against my pussy.

This is the second couch that we had to get rid of because it was so lumpy.


	8. Naughty Christmas

**Naughty Christmas**

Christmas, a time where kids get present from a fat man and family time is most important.

This Christmas though, I got something a bit different; in terms of a present I mean.

I was at home, listening to the light laughter from downstairs as my parents helped Ami with her presents. I was supposed to go to a Christmas party that the Guardians were setting up, but I decided to skip it.

I wanted to spend it with someone else.

The warmth from my comforter had caused me to become a bit sleepy. The charas were out celebrating at the Christmas party, making up some excuse as to why I couldn't be there. Suddenly though, a knock could be heard on my balcony door. I sat up, and looked at the balcony door to see Ikuto standing there with a bag in his hand.

I then walked over slowly, trying to slow my fast beating heart. When I opened the balcony door, he walked in, a smirk on his face. "Took you long enough, you do know it's cold out there" he said, as he walked past me. I closed the door, my sight becoming a slight hazy.

_W-What is this feeling_

I thought as I rested my back up against the balcony door. "Huh" Ikuto said, as he turned around to see me just standing up against the door, like something was wrong. "Hey Amu, are you okay?" he asked, walking toward me.

His scent, it was too much.

"Are you feeling okay?" he asked me, his body closer to mine, his tone concerning.

I lost it.

I jumped him, kissing him and making him surprised. I then pushed him, till we were near the bed, where I then pushed him down, not breaking the kiss. I couldn't stop, and I started moaning when I felt his skilled tongue battle mine, wrapping around mine then delicately touching the roof of my mouth.

I then broke apart the kiss, "I need you" I murmured to him, unbuttoning his jacket, and practically ripping his shirt open and showing his hard chest. I then planted kisses all over it, as he sat up, causing me to straddle his lap. I then pulled the shirt and jacket off of him, as I kissed my way up to his neck, leaving love bites along anywhere I pleased.

He then forcefully pushed me down onto the bed, causing me to squeak, but not in pain, in pleasure. I could feel his erection rubbing up against me. "Is this my Christmas present from you this year?" he asked me as he lifted me out of my shirt, showing him my bra. He then unclipped it, and he started to fondle my breast.

"Ah, y-you're so rough" I moaned

He then started to tease my breast by kissing all around the nipple, "D-Don't tease me" I softly whimpered, I could feel his smirk against my breast, and soon he started to slowly lick his way up to my nipple, and when his tongue did touch my nipple, he slowly licked over it.

Fine, if he wanted to be such a tease then I would tease back!! I then slowly, let my hand trace the outline of his muscles on his stomach, I could feel them twitch under my touch. I then let my hand feel his erection, a soft groan left his lips and soon his tongue started to do circular motions around my nipple.

I unzipped his pants, and rummaged in his boxers till I brought out his penis, pulsating in my hands. I then rubbed it real slowly, earning another soft groan from Ikuto, who continued the same treatment on my left nipple. I then went really fast, and Ikuto's teeth bit hard onto my nipple.

I slightly whimpered at the treatment, Ikuto pulling my nipple every which way, while I continued to stroke his pulsating member. I then moved so my fingers were rubbing up against the clip. My other hand moved into Ikuto's blue locks, massaging his scalp and pushing his face further into my breast, to feel more of his mouth.

"I-Ikuto" I whimpered, his cock was so warm in my hand, and I could feel his precum slide onto my fingers. "I want to taste you" I whimpered. He then stopped teasing my nipples and looked up at me. The hunger in his eyes, I could see it.

He then sat up, and I did too. I looked down at his pulsating member as I continued to rub it. "Hmm, you seem to have gotten better at this" Ikuto praised me, as my tongue swiftly darted out and licked around his cock's opening. I then hovered my mouth and sucked on the head, rubbing the shaft while doing this.

Ikuto sat at the edge of my bed, while I was on the floor in between his legs. I then let my tongue be dragged down onto his shaft, a thick warm trail of my saliva coating him. My hand massaged his balls as I continued to let my tongue leave trails of saliva. I then thought it was time with enough torture of Ikuto's cock, and soon swallowed it.

I then started to suck on his cock, deep throating him. I could slight groans coming from Ikuto as he massaged my scalp with his hand. My hands were on the floor keeping me from falling while sucking on him. I wanted to milk him dry.

"Enough" his voice commanded me, I stopped what I was doing and looked up at him. His eyes, he was way past hunger, he flat out needed me!

I took his cock out of his mouth and looked at him, a smirk appeared on his face. "I guess I should give you what you want, huh naughty girl" my eyes lightened up at his words. Suddenly, I was put back onto the bed, and my legs were spread open wide. "Your pussy is such a pretty red" he murmured in my ear, his cock rubbing up against it.

"D-Don't say such embarrassing things" I whimpered, moaning when his head entered inside my pussy. "Ah Ikuto, you're so big" I moaned, I couldn't tell you the last time we had sex.

But it was a long time.

Suddenly, Ikuto's penis was filling me up. I had my hands on his shoulders, digging my nails in as I felt his penis go deeper into me. Then, without warning Ikuto started to violently thrust into me. "Ah Ikuto!!" I almost screamed out loud, if I hadn't covered my mouth. I didn't want the parents to know that their daughter was being so naughty!!

His hips frantically smashed into mine and then left, this pace it was too fast. "I-Ikuto, y-you're so rough" I moaned out, "I can't help it" he said, his hips meeting and separating from mine. "It's been so long since we done this" he told me.

He then roughly turned me around so I was on my hands and knees, he rubbed his cock at my entrance, and then slammed without warning. I almost screamed in surprised, had I not buried my face into the pillow, blocking out my screams. "You're so tight, Amu" Ikuto groaned, his body up against my back, as he continued to force his cock into my pussy.

"Y-You're…filling me…so much" my speech was incoherent and my eyes were going in the back of my head as pleasure took over inch of my body. "I'm cumming, Amu!!" Ikuto groaned in my ear, his hips moving at an inhuman speed.

"Amu chan" I heard my mother's voice call from behind the door. "Y-Yeah" I yelled back out, as Ikuto continued to bring me down onto his cock. "We're going out to see some Christmas lights, do you want to come along?" she asked, "N-No it's okay, go o-on ahead" I said, trying not to moan as Ikuto's cock filled me up.

"Are you okay Amu chan?" she asked, "Y-Yeah, I'm just a bit tired" I lied, "Alright" she said, then I could hear her walking away from the door. "You could at least stop and wait while I was talking to my mother" I said to Ikuto, as I rode him. "But your pussy got tighter, admit it, you liked the fact that you're mother was behind that door, almost close to listening on us having sex" Ikuto said to me.

I blushed, but said nothing. He then sat up, and then pushed me up against the wall. "I'm almost at my limit" he murmured in my ear. I wrapped my arms and legs around him, "Then by all means, go all out, _Ikuto_" I purred in his ear.

Suddenly, I wasn't able to keep up with Ikuto's thrust and I couldn't hold back and started to scream as his cock rammed into the entrance of my womb. "Ah, y-you're hitting my w-womb!" I screamed, my nails digging into the back of his neck.

This tight feeling started to form in my stomach, like a coil about to snap. "I-Ikuto, I'm going to cum!!" I moaned, "I am too" he told me, his thrust increasing ten fold. Suddenly, everything went white, and I felt something hot fill me up.

His cum.

"Geez Ikuto, there's so much" I muttered, watching as some of it dribbled out of me. Later on that same night, both me and Ikuto were in my bed.

"I love you" I murmured to him, sleep taking over. "I love you too, Amu" he whispered back.

Merry Christmas Everyone!


	9. Naughty Vampire

**Naughty Vampire**

It was the Victorian times, a time where I, Hinamori Amu, had fallen in love.

But not with a duke or a prince.

But I guess he is a duke, let me rephrase that. Not a human duke or prince. No, instead I had fallen in love with; a vampire.

It had all started on one eventful day, I was taking a mid morning stroll with my friend and fiancé at the time, Tadase. I don't know why I was to marry him, I could never love him, maybe as a friend. We were taking a mid morning stroll, when we past by a certain house. This house, you see, had a huge vampire family living there.

But they aren't bad vampires like stories say, this family had helped the growth of this town that we now live in. The Tsukiyomi's, is what people say their last name is, I have never seen one, until this faithful day.

As Tadase and I were turning the corner, I had accidentally bumped into someone. "I am incredibly sorry, are you alright?" I heard this deep husky voice say, I slightly opened my eyes to see this beautiful handsome stranger standing right in front of me. His blue hair that matched his eyes, took my breath away.

"Y-Yes, I am fine" I replied, my voice wavering. Why were my cheeks so warm? I didn't even know this stranger. "Hey, watch where you're going next time!" Tadase snapped at this perfect stranger, who only glanced at him and then looked back at me. "I do apologize for being so rude…especially in a presence of a beautiful lady" this stranger said, kissing my hand softly.

I thought Tadase was going to boil over.

"Well, I must be off, again I am incredibly sorry" and with that my perfect stranger rounded the corner. "Don't go near him, I don't trust him" Tadase said, as we continued our walk. I giggled, "Are you perhaps jealous Tadase?" I asked, he blushed and looked away, only making me tease him more. "But I am serious Amu, I do not trust that man" and with that we stopped in front of my house.

Later on that night, I quietly slipped out of my house, a cloak covering me as I made my way through the streets. There were people still out, but those suspicious kind. I then made my way into the forest.

About halfway there, I took off my cloak hood, no longer needing it. I then came to my destination, two gravestones. I sat down in front of them, what was so unique about them was that the moonlight shown on them. "Hello mother, father" I said to the gravestones.

It had been about an hour that I have been talking to the two gravestones, telling them about my day. "And he was such a beautiful stranger, I know you would've loved to meet him mama" I said, "He had such great mangers for a stranger, though I never did get his name, oh how I would like to meet him again" I said, looking up at the bright moon.

"Is there someone there?" A voice called out, I gasped and turned around to see none other than, him. "Ah, it is you again, it must be destiny that we meet" he said, as he walked over to me. "Though, I must ask, why are you in a secluded area around this time at night?" he asked. I continued to stare at him, he was even more beautiful in the moonlight.

"Oh… um, well you see these are my parents" I told him, showing him the gravestones. "I like to look at them during the night, because you see the moonlight is on them" I said, embarrassed that this beautiful man had caught me. "Hinamori" he said, I looked up at him. "Your last name is Hinamori?" he asked, "Yes, Hinamori Amu is my name" I told him, blushing as he stared contently at me.

"Well sir, I must excuse myself for the night, good night" I said, standing up and about to retreat, when something caught a hold of my arm gently. "No, please stay, just for a bit longer?" he asked me, I couldn't stop staring into his eyes, they were like an endless sky you couldn't stop looking at. "Alright, if you insist" I sighed, giving in to his request. "Good" he said, a smirk on his face.

We ended up talking about a lot of things, mostly about me, "My mother and father died in a burning building, my younger sister and I have been orphans ever since" I said, as the man and I sat on a bench across from my parents gravestones. "But I was of legal age, and I have been taking care of my sister since then."

"She then ran away to become a singer, she sends me lots of mail about her success" I told him, "That man" he suddenly said, I looked at him. "Who is he?" he asked, "Tadase?" I asked, when he nodded his head, I turned and looked at my parent's gravestones.

"He was an old friend, he was very kind when I had lost my parents, he then asked me to marry him" I told him, "And so you are married?" the man asked, "Oh no, just engaged, I keep putting off the wedding date, because…" I looked down at my hands. "Because?" the man questioned, "I can't love him, I mean I love him, but not the way he wants me too" I explained, "But enough about that, Who are you?" I asked him.

He chuckled, "I think you would be scared if you knew who I was" he told me, "I would not, I am not scared of anything" I told him, acting childish. "Not even vampires?" he asked, an elegant brow rose at me. "I would like to meet one" I told him, my hands clasped together. "I would wonder what it would be like to be a vampire, like can they eat other things beside drink blood?" I questioned, looking up at the moonlight.

"Tadase said that vampires are only vile things that only seek a man's trust then betray them, I don't think that's true" I told the stranger, who's eyes had never left me. "The Tsukiyomi's seem like such wonderful vampires, they do not ask much out of the town, and I don't understand what's there not to trust about them, they helped this town become better than before they moved here" I said, looking back at the moonlight.

"Wouldn't you be afraid to know that the Tsukiyomi's require human blood?" the stranger asked me, "Well they are vampires aren't they, I wouldn't expect them to give up their daily need to live just to help out mere humans" I told this stranger, looking at his face. "Well it is getting awfully late, and I must retire back to my home" the stranger said, standing up.

"Wait!!" I said, as I too stood up off the bench. "You never told me your name" I said, looking at his retreating back. He then stopped and turned around, a smirk on his face as he said:

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto"

I gasped, as he continued to retreat away from me. I was talking to a Tsukiyomi, and his name went with him so perfectly.

I did not get home till the early morning of the next day, my mind was too caught in other things than the need of sleep. That man, was a vampire, a full living and breathing vampire. And yet my hear beats widely, every time I think of his face. When I opened the door, Tadase was suddenly in my face.

"Hinamori Amu, where have you been!?" he questioned me, I looked at him, and suddenly felt tired. "Out" I muttered, retreating to my room. "For how long, I could not find you anywhere" he said, following me. "Do not walk away from me when I am talking to you" he yelled at me as he made a grab for my hand.

But I snatched it away.

I looked at him with the meanest glare as I muttered: "I am tired, and I am going to bed, goodnight Tadase" and went to my room and slammed the door in his face. Later in the afternoon, I awoke with a sudden hunger. Tadase had gone to look at Tux's for the best men, _It's coming closer and closer_ I thought as I looked at the note then threw it into the fireplace. I ate a quick lunch then headed out into town.

"Ah miss, how may help you?" the man at the floral shop asked. "I would like a bouquet for an anniversary?" I had asked, smiling at the shop owner. "Ah yes, parents celebrating" he said, as he went into the back. "You could say that" I told him. A couple minutes he came back out, and with the most beautiful wreath I ever saw. "Is this to your liking young lady?" the man asked, I nodded and paid for the wreath.

I then walked back to the gravesite of my parents, I then put the wreath on two nails on the gravestones. "Happy 20th anniversary, mama and papa" I then looked back at the trail where Ikuto had taken his leave. I smiled, and took my own trail back to the town.

What Amu didn't know, was Ikuto had come back to the gravesite to see the wreath. "Anniversary, huh?" Ikuto said, looking at the trail that Amu had taken.

For the rest of the day, I had kept myself busy with other things to get rid of what had happened this morning between me and Tadase. Dinner was uneventful as usual, and when Tadase had retired to bed, I quickly got dressed and went out the back door to my parent's gravestones.

When I got there the wreath was still there, I smiled and sat down on the ground. "Happy Anniversary Mama and Papa" I said. "I do not why I continue to stay with Tadase, I only hurt him and myself" I told them, as I play with a leaf that was brought to my side by the wind.

"I do wish to see Ikuto again, I had such fun talking with him last night" I said, my eyes looking at the leaf in my hands as I pinched the tips of the leaf. "I guess my presence has been called for then?" I heard a familiar voice call out. I turned to see Ikuto standing in the path's way. I gasped slightly and stood up. A chuckle escaped his lips, "I take it you forgot that I am a vampire no?" he asked, I shook my head slightly a small smile on my lips.

"I couldn't stop thinking about it the whole day" I told him. He looked at me, "Do not worry, you do not scare me Ikuto" I told him walking right up to him. "In fact, you fascinate me" looking right into his eyes. "I fascinate you?" he murmured at me, as we sat back down onto the bench. "Yes, a man like you fascinates me, like why do you waste your time with a girl me?" I asked, not taking my eyes off his face.

He shook his head at me, a smile on his face this time. "It is quite simple, because you seem to have also fascinate me, Amu" he told me, bringing his hand and caressing my face. I then brought my own hand up and touched his hand. I let my eyes close as I felt his cool hand touch my warm face, it felt nice.

I suddenly heard a shaky breath and opened my eyes to see him panting. "Are you alright?" I asked, panic evident in my tone. "It's your smell, it's intoxicating" he told me, his eyes hidden beneath his bangs. "My smell?" I questioned, I was sure that I took a shower before I left this night. "Yes, ever since I had bumped into you, I could not get you out of my mind" he told me. "Then you require my blood, you look weak" I told him, stroking his temple.

"I would like a taste, but I can control myself" he told me, but I shook my head. "No, it is fine if you drink my blood, you need it" I told him, unbuttoning my sleeve and giving him my bare wrist. He gently took it into his hands, and gave a few hesitating licks, he then bit down onto it.

There was a slight pain at first, but then I couldn't feel anything. I watched in fascination as Ikuto sucked on my wrist. He then took his fangs out of my wrist and licked up any blood that oozed out of my wound. "Was it to your liking?" I asked him, as he let my hand caress his face. "Yes, just as I predicted, it was delicious" he told me, looking into my eyes.

Suddenly, we were in a heated staring contest. Then I don't know why, but I started to unbutton my dress. "A-Amu" he said, wondering what happened to my sanity.

Because I was wondering that myself.

"They say that, vampires like to drink at the neck, you probably didn't have enough from my wrist" I said to him, showing him my neck and shoulders. He looked at me a bit more, hesitating. But I smiled at him, letting him know that I did not mind.

He then scooted closer to me, licking my neck then biting into it. Again, there was a slight pain, but it went away. I didn't know why, but when Ikuto was drinking my blood, a wave of pleasure hit me, I tightened my hold on Ikuto's arms, and he withdrew. "I am sorry, am I hurting you" he asked, his eyes widen in alarm. I giggled and shook my head, "No, it actually felt pleasurable" I said, blushing and turning away.

"Please Amu, stay with me a bit longer" he suddenly asked, hugging me. My eyes widen in surprise, and then my hands wrapped around his upper torso. "Yes, I would like to stay with you forever actually" I replied.

That night, I followed Ikuto on the path that he took. The moonlight showed through a lot of the trees, and the path was illuminated with the moonlight, making it so pretty. We were then behind a huge white house, a house that I immediately recognized.

"The Tsukiyomi Manor" I muttered, as Ikuto swooped me into his arms and jumped onto a balcony. "I'm guessing this is your room, no?" I asked, as he unlocked the door with a key. "You guess correctly" he smirked in direction.

The room, his room was way bigger than my own house. I looked in awe as it was completely dark. "Do you require it to be dark?" I asked, he shook his head at this. "It is was the only room that had a balcony" he told me, taking his coat off. I walked over to his bed, my dress making noise against the marble floor, I touched it softly and noticed that the sheets were made of silk.

"Did you think that we lay in coffins, like legends say?" Ikuto asked coming up from behind me, I shook my head. "No, but I could not help but laugh at the sight of you in a coffin" I told him, feeling his arms wrap around my waist. "I take it you've never been inside a manor before?" Ikuto silently whispered in my ear, when did he get that close? I closed my eyes as his icy breath hit my ear.

"No" I whimpered, feeling his hand rub my shoulders then plant them firmly on my waist. He then spun me around and tilted my chin up with his fingers then kissed me.

I thought I was going to die.

He was such a good kisser, within seconds we were in a French kiss and I had no choice but to comply. My hands wrapped around his neck, feeling how cold his skin was. He pushed me back until the back of my knees hit the bed, causing me and him to fall onto the bed, not breaking the kiss. "Will you give me what I want, Amu?" Ikuto asked, breaking of the kiss and looking down at me.

With those beautiful blue eyes.

I then stood up and walked near the windows, Ikuto watching my every move. I then started to unbutton my dress all the way this time. When my dress had fallen off of me and down onto the floor, I had undid my hair and let that fall onto my shoulders.

My under garments were very important; they were special. It was a white bodice lace, it showed off my body really nicely. The panties were also white that connected to the stockings that I was wearing, which were also white. After I took off my boots, I turned and looked at Ikuto, he stared at me intently, as if he was undressing me with his eyes.

I then walked over to him, his eyes that had never left me. I was then in front of him, he was looking up into my eyes, he then brought his hand up and caressed my face, I closed my eyes at the touch. I was then straddling his lap, gently pulling his hand away from my face and letting his hand touch my undergarments. "Yes" I whispered in his ear, I rested my head on his forehead.

He then gently grabbed my shoulders and splayed me on his bed, I looked up at him as he hovered over me. "You look so beautiful in the moonlight" he told me, before capturing my lips for his. As we kissed, he had undid my bodice, taking it off and making me show my upper body. I instantly covered my breast, embarrassed.

"Do not hide your beautiful body from me" he told me gently, taking hold of my arms and moving them away from my breast. His expert tongue than licked over the bite marks he made not to long ago, and another wave of pleasure had hit me. "I-Ikuto" I whimpered, turning my head to the right so he could have better access.

He then let his tongue dragged down over my torso down to the valley of my breast, where he went over my left mound and flicked my perk nipple with his tongue. I was already panting at the treatment his tongue was giving me, my nether regions feeling hot. I tried to stop the heat from spreading by squeezing my legs close together.

Ikuto noticed this.

"Does it feel hot down there, Amu?" he asked, me his hand touching my panties then making it's way down farther. "A-Ah" I moaned, as I felt his hand touch me in my most private of places. I arched my neck at his fingers, Ikuto kissing the juncture where my neck and shoulders meet. He then spread my legs even wider, showing him my wet panties. He then kissed his way down my body, licking around my naval as I made illicit sounds.

His head was then between my legs, kissing my thighs. He then kissed my covered region. "A-Ah, don't Ikuto, it is dirty down there" I whimpered, trying to stop him. "No part of you is dirty, Amu" he told me, taking off my panties. He then spread it's lips and started to lick me. "Ah, I-Ikuto" such illicit sounds I could not stop making, it felt to good.

Suddenly, I felt something enter me, and I clenched my eyes close as I felt the offending object enter me. Soon, it started to move in and out and pleasure entered me, then a second entered and I figured that it was Ikuto's fingers. "I-Ikuto, my body…it feels hot" I moaned, as Ikuto towered me once more, his fingers still inside me. They continued to move in the same fashion, and I was experience something. "I-Ikuto, I-I can't hold out any longer" I moaned, and Ikuto's fingers started thrusting inside me faster.

"It's okay, you may come on my fingers Amu" he whispered in my ear, biting down on to. My hands found it's way to his shoulders, and I gripped onto him for dear life as I came onto his fingers. He then moved back down in between my legs, licking me once more. "A-Ah don't, that's d-dirty" I whimpered, sitting up as Ikuto continued to lick up all of my fluids.

"It taste quite delicious, like you're blood" he told me, finishing and sucking on his fingers. We looked at each other before he kissed me again, causing us to fall back onto the bed. Suddenly, I felt something quite bigger than Ikuto's fingers rubbing up against my nether regions. "I-Ikuto" I whimpered, quite scared.

Ikuto seemed to notice my distress, because he kissed me once more. "Do not worry, I'll try to go slow as possible for you not to feel to much pain" he reassured, and I trusted his words. He then lifted my legs a bit wider, showing me his penis.

"But this will hurt" he whispered to me, "So bite onto my shoulder, when that time comes" he told me, I wrapped my arms around him, feeling the coolness of his skin. He then entered me, and he was right, so I did as he say, I bit his shoulder. It hurt, and I thought that I wasn't going to be able to handle it, but after he moved inside me, he stayed still. The pain lingered, but it didn't hurt as much anymore.

"Y-You can move" I whispered to Ikuto, he nodded his head to let me know he heard, and slowly his hips touched mine. It hurt a bit more, but there was also a pleasure feeling in me. "It's okay Ikuto, you don't have to stop" and slowly he started to move inside me. The pain had been long gone, and all I could feel pleasure.

"I-Ikuto" I whimpered, as I wrapped my arms around his neck tighter. "Faster" I told him, and he complied going at a faster pace than last time, his hips lolling into mine over and over again. "Harder" I whimpered, and again he complied. Suddenly, Ikuto was hitting me in all the right places, and I couldn't stop voicing that he was doing good. "Ah, Ikuto" I moaned, his hips frantically meeting mine and then not.

I tried to keep up, but it proved difficult, so I wrapped my legs around his waist, making our bodies move as one. "Amu…you're so tight" he whispered to me, as he looked down at me, while I couldn't stop moaning. "You're body only belongs to me" Ikuto whispered, as he lowered himself close to me, "Y-Yes!!" I screamed out, as his penis hit a good spot again. "I want no one but you" he told me, his nails digging in my hips.

"Please only me" I whimpered, "I-Ikuto, I c-can't hold out anymore" I told him, as he looked into my eyes again. "It's okay Amu, come for me" he told me, while I arched my back, and I felt like a coil snapped inside me. I screamed and everything went white. I panted, my insides clenching Ikuto's penis as I came over and over again. He then took himself out of me, his penis covered with my fluids. "You're still coming" he told me, as more spilled out of me. Suddenly, Ikuto turned me over so I was on my hands and knees. "I-Ikuto?" I asked, turning my head to look at him.

Suddenly, he entered me, and I almost came again. "Ah Ikuto" I moaned, as he started to move hips again, this time not going slow. "Ah, Ah…feels…good…IKUTO!!" I screamed, as I felt his nails dig into my hips again, his body was suddenly on top of mine, his lips near my ear. "Vampires, have much more stamina than humans" he told me, his hips slamming into mine, faster. "I-Ikuto…c-can't…coming!" I screamed, and again I came.

My nether regions clamped down hard onto his penis, but he continued on, as my fluids poured out and onto the inside of my legs and his penis. My upper body, couldn't handle it, and lowered itself onto his bed, with him still on top of me. "Can you feel me, Amu?" Ikuto asked, as I moaned, "Can you feel how deep I'm inside, your insides clenching the life out of my penis" he told me, his dirty words on the verge of making me come again.

"I'm going to come, Amu" he whispered in my ear, "Come with me" I was able to say. Suddenly, his hips were going at such speed, I thought I wouldn't be able to make it. Then, I felt something hot splash my insides, I cried out as I came because of the heat that spread through me. Ikuto's semen was inside of me, and there was still more, so much that it poured out onto my legs.

He then took his penis out of me and I fell onto the bed, panting and sweaty. Ikuto then laid next to me, caressing my sweaty face with his cool hand.

It felt nice.

Later on in the night, I slept on Ikuto's chest, pondering about something. That Ikuto needed me, and that I needed him.

Because I was his human.

And he was my vampire.


	10. Naughty New Year

**Naughty New Year**

It was New Years eve…And I was going to make a resolution.

Starting tonight.

I saw my boyfriend talk to some of the guys, they were all laughing at some joke Kukai made while I was sitting with Rima and the others. "So what's this resolution that you've been talking about since Christmas?" Rima asked, I looked at her a devilish hint in my eyes, as I stood up winking at the girls.

"Oh, just something that I think Ikuto deserves every once in awhile" and with that I made my way toward the guys. "And then I asked "So what you're saying is, I can play soccer and basketball with this ball?" Kukai asked, when I came up behind Ikuto, looping my arm around his. "Sorry boys, but I'm going to have Ikuto for the rest of the night" and left with a confused Ikuto.

"Are you going to tell me why we came home so early?" Ikuto asked me, as we entered our apartment. I smirked a devilish smirk as I took my jacket off. I then walked up to him and kissed him right there. We were getting into it, when I broke it off.

"I have a resolution this year" I told him, "You do?" he asked, as I brought into the bedroom. "Yes" I said, pushing onto our king sized bed, "This year, I haven't had a lot of free time with you in bed, other than sleep" I told him, straddling his lap. "And I'm 21 right now, I have needs" I told him, giving his ear a sensual bite.

"So let me get this straight, you want more sex?" Ikuto asked me, I nodded my head slightly. "Why didn't you just say so?" he whispered up against my lips, kissing me. In a matter of seconds, Ikuto had stripped me of my clothes, and I was laying under him; naked.

"Ah Ikuto" I whimpered, as he fondled my breast. As his expert tongue played with my earlobe, his other hand slowly made it's way down my body. His fingers then started rubbing my entrance down there. "Ah" I moaned, arching my back to feel more of his fingers.

"It's been to long since we've done this" Ikuto said, discarding his clothes, and showing me his erect manhood. "Please, Ikuto" I begged him, getting on my knees also and kissing him. While doing this, I rubbed his thing; hard.

"Please let me pleasure you also" I whispered in his ear. Ikuto sat at the edge of our bed, I on the floor as I rubbed my face up against his thing, "It's been so long" I whimpered, I then licked around the entrance of his tip, feeling how warm it was. I then sucked the top of the head, hearing slight groans emerge from up above me. "T-Too long" Ikuto replied.

I then licked down to his balls, where I sucked on his left one, which was most sensitive. "Amu" he groaned, as I continued to give his cock much needed treatment. "This is for all the times you have not had sex" I told him, licking his shaft once more.

I then went in for the kill, and put all of him in my mouth.

I sucked on it hard, deep throating him in the process. "Ah Amu" Ikuto groaned, moving his hips to feel more of my mouth. I felt my fingers playing with my pussy as I sucked on his cock. "Amu, I'm gonna cum" he groaned.

I then immediately took him out of my mouth. "We wouldn't want that now would we?" I told him rubbing his cock a bit more gently. I was then straddling his lap once more, my pussy inches from Ikuto's rock hard cock. "Ikuto, I don't know how much longer I can take" I whispered in his ear, "I want your hard cock to own my pussy again" I moaned, his head entering.

"Please" I begged. "Lay down and spread your legs" he whispered back in my ear. I did as I was told, laying on the mattress and spreading my legs as wide as I can. Ikuto was then hovering over me in an instant, his rock hard thing rubbing up against my clitoris. "Ah, Ikuto hurry" I whimpered out, feeling as his head started to enter. Suddenly, his cock filled me up,

And I almost came.

"Been…so…long…feels good" I was able to say, as Ikuto moved slowly in me. "You're tight, just like our first time" he told me, his hips mashing into mine. "Ah Ikuto, it isn't enough, more pound me more" I told him, wrapping my arms around his neck and bring him down close to me.

Suddenly, any type of resolve Ikuto had left, because suddenly he was pounding into me. His hands were gripping the bed sheets beside me, while I was screaming for more. I felt his hand suddenly grab a hold of my ass and arched me a little, going in even more deeper.

"N-No, if…do that…come…easily" I incoherently said, but Ikuto didn't care. "Then come, I want to be covered in your juices Amu" he whispered in my ear. Suddenly, I clenched him for dear life, as I went through an orgasm. "It isn't enough Amu, we still have twenty minutes till the New Year, I plan to do you into 2010" Ikuto told me, ramming his cock in me.

Through the next twenty minutes, I was pulled into non-stop pleasure. Ikuto's cock ramming in all the right places.

3

"Ikuto I can't hold out much longer!" I screamed.

2

"Me too Amu, I can't hold out any more" he told me, his hips picking up speed.

1

And we both came together, my insides splashed with both of our come.

Happy New Year!!


	11. Naughty Scent

**Naughty Scent**

Amu could not believe her parents sometimes.

They had just left her to go to a magazine convention, with Ami. It wasn't that she wasn't grateful, because she was, it was just that, she had just shooed her boyfriend away because she thought that if he had stayed any longer he would've got caught.

_Oh well_

She thought as she walked back up to her room, it was too late to call him back now. When she opened her door, she noticed there laying on her bed, was Ikuto's shirt. "Idiot" she muttered, as she picked it up. She blushed and looked around to see if anyone was watching. When she noticed that her charas were all in their eggs, fast asleep, she took off her pajamas and put on Ikuto's shirt.

Even though Ikuto was practically taller than her, the shirt only went past her waist, showing off her creamy legs. The sleeves were kind of long for her short arms. She looked at herself in the mirror. When she hugged her body, it almost seemed like Ikuto was hugging her. His eyes looking straight into her in the mirror, she widen and sat on her bed.

_It can't be, but that really looked like Ikuto_, Amu thought still staring at herself in the mirror. Suddenly, she flinched, looking down and noticing that her hand was touching her lower area. _D-Does he have this effect on me_ she thought, as her hand started to rub her aggressively.

It felt to good for Amu to pass up, she let her hand go inside of her white panties and started to rub her down there. She put Ikuto's shirt close to her face, she didn't want her charas seeing her do such lewd acts. _His shirt, smells so much like him_ she thought, sniffing into the sleeve even more. Suddenly, it was like Ikuto was right there, that same smirk plastered on his face.

He took her hand away from the inside of her panties, and started to use her own hand. "Ah Ikuto, y-you're rough" she moaned, arching her neck at the treatment. He said nothing as his hand continued with what it was doing, his other hand grabbing a hold of her right breast, and fondling it roughly. "Eek" Amu screamed out, thrashing her head back and forth at the treatment.

Suddenly, Ikuto unbuttoned his shirt and slipped his hand under the fabric, pinching her nipple. "Ah Ikuto" Amu moaned, looking up at her boyfriend. The smirk still there. Suddenly, the hand that was rubbing her vigorously, had stopped. She was just about to protest, when two fingers entered in her, causing her whole body to convulse.

"Ah, Ah…so good… don't stop" she moaned, her body moving with his fingers. They were in so deep, she didn't think she would take it. He then flipped her over, this time his whole hand forcefully squeezing her breast, while the other started to pinch her clit, two fingers still inside her. "Ikuto, more…pleasure me more" Amu screamed out, on the verge of coming.

His fingers, they were like experts. Each going at a fast past, poking and prodding her insides. Then they stopped, spreading like scissors to spread her pussy more. Then going back to the fast pace, only this time going in a circular motion, able to feel more.

"Ikuto, I'm cumming…cumming!!" Amu screamed out, cumming onto her fingers. She panted, and looked around the room, her charas were still asleep, and she was still in Ikuto's shirt, her hand under it fondling her breast, while the other was inside her pussy. She looked at her hand, covered in her wetness.

_Just a fantasy_ she thought, as she laid her hand down and fell asleep.

Unbeknownst to her, Ikuto perched on the railing of her balcony. His tail swishing back and forth in the moonlight. A smirk plastered on his face, he had just watched the whole thing. And boy, Amu was in for a big surprise when she got up in the morning, as he jumped into the darkness.

Amu never knew the effect he had over her, till today.


	12. Naughty Blanket

**Naughty Blanket**

It was obvious that Amu did not like Scary movies.

Okay, she was scared of them.

And it did not help, that Kukai chose one to watch with everybody.

"Alright let's pop this baby in" Kukai stated, opening the DVD player to put the movie in. "You're not scared are you?" Ikuto asked, the blanket wrapped around the two of them. It was also very cold in the room, causing everybody to use a blanket.

_Because somebody thought that it would add more effect to the movie._

"Alright and play" Kukai said, pressing the play button on the remote. "You know if you keep wriggling like that on my lap, I'll have to do dirty things" Ikuto stated, wrapping his arms around Amu's petite waist.

"Is that what's touching in between my legs" Amu whimpered, her cheeks becoming warm from Ikuto's breath touching her ear. "Yes" Ikuto silently groaned, licking and biting her ear. Kukai and Utau then sat together next to them, a blanket covering them also. Suddenly the lights were out, and Amu squeaked.

"W-Why are the lights off" she said, "To add more effect to the movie" Kukai said, a grin on his face, as Utau snuggled closer to him. Soon, the movie started and Amu wriggled a bit more, this time her skirt was pulled up and her panties were rubbing up against Ikuto's erection. Ikuto's hold tightened on her more, "Are you teasing me?" he asked her quietly, "N-No" she whimpered, feeling Ikuto touch her down there.

Suddenly, the screen screamed, and Amu turned around, hiding her face in Ikuto's left shoulder. It was painful for Ikuto, even though Amu was still scared, her lower body was still rubbing up against his. Oh, she was good.

He slipped his hand down into the blanket, which went unnoticed by the others who seemed to be into the movie, and slid his hand down onto Amu's butt, giving it a slight gentle rub he went down further, and started to rub her wet panties. Amu's eyes widen. "W-What are you doing?" she whispered, and she swear she could hear him unzip his pants.

"Don't tease me" he whispered back huskily, pulling her panties. "But you'll make me loud" she whimpered, feeling his head touch her down below. "Then be quiet" he whispered back, as he pulled her panties down and roughly entered her. Amu was able to pass, because her moan was drowned out by the woman screaming on the screen.

_Thank goodness Kukai turned the volume up high_

"I-Ikuto" Amu whispered, his hot breath touching her ears as he felt her sex clench his tightly. "You're going to have to move if you want to feel more" he whispered silently in her ear, taking notice that no one had noticed of what him and Amu where doing. Soon enough, Amu's hips started to move up and down onto Ikuto's hard cock, quiet illicit moans leaving her parted lips.

Ikuto smirked, he had her in his control, and loved every bit of it. He then grabbed a hold of Amu's waist and started to roughly bring her down onto his pulsating cock, wanting to feel more of her wet folds.

Amu wasn't sure if she was going to make it, but knowing that they were doing something like this with all their friends around, and not being caught, got her even more excited. "I-Ikuto, m-more" she silently moaned in his ear, licking at his weak spot. Ikuto slowly moved his hips a little, making sure to be able to hit Amu's good spots, and not get caught by his sister and her boyfriend.

The movie was coming towards an end, and Amu was already at her limit. "I-Ikuto, I-I'm going to come" she moaned, and Ikuto's infamous smirk appeared. "Then come" he whispered back, suddenly Amu's eyes widen as the final part of the scene of the woman being cut open by the monster and being eaten. She came. And she felt good while doing it.

Later on, after the movie had ended. Yaya was hiding behind Kairi, nightmares already in her mind. Nagihiko had fallen asleep in Rima's lap, who was playing with a strand of his hair. And Kukai and Utau seemed to have been the only people who were actually watching the movie. "That wasn't good at all" Utau said, blinking occasionally.

"What did you think of it Hinamori?" Kukai asked, turning to Amu.

Amu looked at the both of them, her face red as she experienced her second orgasm.

"Oh, I thought it was great"


	13. Naughty Master

**Naughty Master**

A lone figure walked in the dark amongst the town.

His destination.

The Tsukiyomi Mansion. His home.

He was cloaked, causing no suspicion as to who he was arise from the people that walked right by him. They didn't seem to care. He continued on, walking out of the town's streets and onto a old trail that led up to the mansion on the top of the hill.

It wasn't a long walk, to the man that seemed. Since he had been walking the trail since he was a little boy. He saw the Tsukiyomi Mansion's gates, with the infamous T in the middle. They opened when he stepped out of the trees. They then slowly closed behind him, making that old creaking noise that was gotten used to.

He then entered the mansion, with the butler running toward him. "Welcome back, Master Ikuto" the butler said, taking the cloak from the man. "Is something the matter Yuu?" Ikuto asked, as he looked at the butler that had been working for his family for 25 years.

"It's the madam, she has gone into your room, even when I told her that you did not want her in there" the butler said, his face a look of pure horror. "Do not worry Yuu, I will take care of her, she deserves a punishment anyways" Ikuto said, walking toward the stairs. "As you wish Master Ikuto" Yuu said, then scurried off to the kitchen to go find his wife.

Ikuto stopped in front of his bedroom door, he looked down at himself and remembered that he had just killed another for today, and he needed to shower. _She can wait for her punishment _Ikuto thought, as he sighed and opened the door.

"You seem to cause trouble for the servants, Amu" Ikuto said, as he saw her sitting on his bed and looking out onto the village down below. "Why is it that you won't let me in here, this bed is bigger than the one in my own room, why must we have sex there?" she asked, turning to him.

Her short pink hair was down covering everything but her beautiful face. She was wearing one of his shirts, like she always did, showing off her creamy legs. The top two buttons unbutton, "Ugh you reek of blood, who did you kill this time?" Amu asked, as she watched him close the bedroom door and start to take off his clothes.

"The police said that a murder was running on the loose, and that he needed to be stopped" Ikuto said, throwing his clothes into the hamper for the maid to come and clean them. "Mm, it seemed like he put up a fight" Amu said, looking at the cut that was on Ikuto's mid section. "It is nothing, I'm going to shower, don't try anything funny" he smirked, as she blushed and crossed her heart.

Amu then turned back to the huge window as she looked down onto the town that she once called home. Her parents had been brutally murdered, and Amu witnessed it all. Then as she tried to continue living on, the man that had killed her family was then targeting her. Luckily, the man that saved her, that'd be Ikuto, let her live with him. And it's been like that ever since.

She could hear the shower start to run and she looked around in his room for something to do. She knew he would come out, and give her his undivided attention, but until then she had to occupy herself.

She looked in a drawer and saw that it was filled with weapons that he used to do his job. She closed that with a sigh, and opened his closet door, seeing all the shirts he had. She then noticed one in particular, it was the one that he wore when he had first saved.

She couldn't tell you why she remembered that out of everything that happened that day, but she took it off it's hanger and took the one she was wearing off and switched it with that one. _It still has his scent_ she thought, as she sniffed it, buttoning it up. She then heard the shower turn off and knew that he was done.

About couple minutes later, Ikuto came out in only a towel and looked Amu. "You changed the shirt?" he asked, as he dried himself off. "This is the one that you wore when you save me" she said, her voice melancholy. He looked at her, about to ask why she knew that, but then let it go. The girl was a weirdo. He then put on some bottoms, then sat down on the bed.

"Does it hurt?" she asked, as she wrapped her arms around his upper torso, resting her chin on his right shoulder. He knew she was referring to his wound, "Not anymore" he sighed, arching his back into her, letting his head rest on her shoulder. With his upper body, resting up against hers, Ikuto resting his face in the crook of her neck, Amu put her hand on Ikuto's hair, rubbing it.

"You do know that you're going to be punished for not following orders?" Ikuto muttered in her ear, causing shivers to run up and down on her spine. "What will you do to this bad little girl?" she muttered back, teasing him. He then swiftly turned so he was facing her, then pushed her down onto the bed. She flopped onto the soft mattress, Ikuto towering over her. They looked at each other, when suddenly a smirk formed on Ikuto's face.

"You look like a perverted cat when you do that" Amu said, as her hand came up and touched his chest lightly, her fingers touching his skin and causing it to twitch under her touch. Ikuto wasted no time, and swiftly took her lips for his own. With his tongue poking her lips, begging for entrance, she granted entrance for Ikuto's tongue, who swept in and licked every crevice of her mouth.

She tired to fight back, using her tongue to try to push his tongue back into his mouth. When Ikuto abruptly stopped, the same smirk on his face. "You don't want to be punished more now do you? Amu" Ikuto asked, turning her over so she was on her hands and knees. She could feel him up against her back, "I'm a bad girl aren't I?" she asked, as she felt him unbutton his shirt that she was wearing.

"So what do you plan to do about it, Ikuto?"

She asked him, and a devilish smirk appeared on his face once more. He then got away from her, causing her to look at him, confused. "First off you bad girl, you need to suck on my penis" he told her, his voice demanding. Amu stared at him, and then smirked back at him, playing along. "Yes Master" she said, as she got off the bed and went towards Ikuto's pelvis region.

She then unzipped his pants, taking his limp penis out and giving it a few gentle strokes. She then sucked on the tip, letting a little bit of Ikuto's cock enter her mouth. She then started to lick slowly down the base of his cock, trying to make it harden. Soon, his cock became a bit harder, but it still was not enough.

"If you're trying to make it hard, you're going to have try harder than that" Ikuto said, watching as Amu licked the base once more. She shot her eyes toward him, a hint of lust entering them. She then grabbed his limp cock into both of her hands, and flicked her tongue back and forth over Ikuto's tip. The head hardened instantly, but it still seemed limp in Amu's hands.

She then stuck Ikuto's cock in her mouth, full out blowing him. Ikuto spread his legs wider to accommodate Amu's needs. Soon, Amu could feel Ikuto harden even more, and the fun began. Amu's lustful side took over, and she couldn't get enough of Ikuto's delicious harden cock. As she took it out, covered in saliva. "Ah, Master's cock is so good, I want to taste his cum" she moaned, as she put his cock back into her mouth.

Ikuto watched as Amu's head bobbed back in forth, sucking and deep throating his cock, "I guess I can give you what you want" he told her, and soon his cock came inside her mouth. Amu sucked on the head, trying to milk it with all of it's cum. When she could get no more, Ikuto grabbed a hold of Amu's chin and brought her up so she was looking at him. He then pulled her chin down, making her open her mouth.

In it was his cum, a smirk was on his face once more as Amu closed her mouth and gulped it down her throat. "Get back up on the bed, I'm not done with you yet" he told her. Amu did as she was told, and soon she was on the bed, clad in nothing but her panties. Ikuto was towering once more, looking down at his little slave.

His hands then found her breast, and started to knead them non to gently. "Ah Master" Amu whimpered, feeling the treatment that her breast were receiving. "Heh, you're already hard right here" Ikuto said, flicking her perky nipples. "Mm.." Amu moaned, watching her nipples being flicked at. Soon, Ikuto's hand moved down her body, and started to roughly rubbed up against her entrance.

"You're already wet from all of this?" Ikuto asked, as he rubbed hard in Amu's entrance. "AH…AH" Amu screamed, throwing her head back as the pleasure slowly started to take over. "M-Master" Amu whimpered, "Ah does the little bad girl have a request?" Ikuto asked, a smirk on his face as he watched Amu try to come up with words on what to say.

"Please l-lick my…" "Your what?" Ikuto asked, slipping his hand through her panties and sticking two fingers inside her wet entrance. "Ah…lick m-my pussy!!" she screamed. "Eh, what a naughty request, but I guess I can do it" Ikuto said, teasing Amu. He then pushed her lower bottom up, and taking his fingers out and moving her panties to the side, he started to lick her wet entrance agonizingly slow.

"Ah, Master!" Amu moaned, thrashing her head left to right at the torture she was receiving from him. Suddenly, she felt his tongue flick her clitoris, and heat spreaded through her, as she gripped the sheets till her knuckles turned white. Ikuto then went in for the kill and soon dug his tongue into her entrance, tasting her wet folds.

Amu's body couldn't stop thrashing as Ikuto licked her insides. "Ah…Master, I'm cumming!!" Amu screamed out, and like a coil that snapped under pressure, Amu came. Ikuto then proceeded and started to suck Amu's sweet fluids. He then gently laid her down on the bed, looking at Amu who was panting after experiencing an orgasm.

Amu then felt something hard rub up against her entrance. She looked down to see that Ikuto's penis was rubbing up against her. "And now for the final punishment" he said, watching as Amu panted, trying to catch her breath.

Ikuto wasn't done torturing Amu, he then slowly went inside. "Ah…hurry Master" Amu called out, as she could feel the head enter slowly. "I'm not done with my punishment yet, bad girl" he told her, as his penis entered her even slower. When Ikuto was finally all the way in, Amu was panting so hard, she needed it really badly.

"For your punishment, you move on your own to feel more" Ikuto said, "But in this position" he told her. Amu looked at their bodies, which were connected. She then started to move her hips, feeling Ikuto's tip touch her sensitive place. "Ah…Master I can't" Amu said, trying to move her hips more. "And why not?" Ikuto asked, sitting dead still as he watched Amu try to pleasure herself. "Because Master has always done it rough, and I only like it when Master does it rough" Amu said.

"Hmm, fine then" Ikuto said, as he positioned himself to move. Soon, he started to roughly smashed his hips into Amu's. "Ah…Master!!" Amu screamed out, finally feeling pleasure. "I'm still not done with your punishment, you naughty bad little girl" Ikuto told her, his hips hitting hers to make wet slapping noises.

Then Ikuto pushed Amu's lower body up, and slammed his cock into her. "Ah…Master's c-cock is…so deep" Amu moaned, as she grabbed a hold of the sheets, bracing herself. "M-Master…I'm gonna cum!!" Amu screamed, as the coil like pressure returned to the pit of her stomach. "Then come, you bad girl" Ikuto said, as he was at his own limit.

Suddenly, everything went white for Amu.

Amu laid there, in a pool of Ikuto's and her own cum, some still dribbling out of her. Ikuto was getting dressed, for he had to be somewhere to catch another murderer.

"Ne Master?" Amu asked, causing Ikuto to turn around and look at her.

"When you come back, will you punish this bad girl some more."


	14. Naughty Cats

**Naughty Cats**

In the world where Cats ruled the world.

Lived an ordinary cat named Ikuto.

The thing you should know about these cats, is during the day they are four-legged fury little things. But at night, they transform into humans, but with the condition that they still have their tales and cat ears. Ikuto was in cat form at the time, he was considered the most handsomest cat on the planet, but never wanted any of the females that tried to swoon him.

It was on a rainy day that he fell in love, with a young cat named Amu.

The story starts off, where Ikuto is taking a cat nap on one of his favorite trees, the rain soothing him to sleep. He had just ran away from a swarm of females, who seemed to follow his every move. But no one knew of this place that Ikuto called, peaceful.

Suddenly, he felt movement and peeked one eye open to see a beautiful pink-furred cat sitting at the base of the tree, she was cleaning herself and didn't take notice that he was also on the same branch.

Oh well, at least he could have some fun with this one.

_You just like to barge on people's privacy don't ya?_

Ikuto meowed, causing the pink cat to jump in surprise.

_W-Who's there? _the pink cat meowed, looking around for whoever said that.

Ikuto chuckled at the girl, who turned and was staring at him straight in the eye. She blushed and looked the way, _Hmph how was I supposed to know someone would be here, I just wanted to get away from the hoard of men,_ the little pink cat meowed.

_Then you and me are on the same boat,_ Ikuto sighed, walking over to the girl and laying down in front of her. _Men are chasing you? _the little cat meowed, looking at Ikuto skeptically. Ikuto gave a meow of laughter.

_No, women for me, I am a man after all,_ Ikuto meowed, making his tail swish back and forth lazily. _I see, hmph what do they see in you anyways, you look lazy and no good to me_ the cat meowed, looking away again with a blush on her furry cheeks.

_Didn't your mother ever tell you don't judge a cat by it's fur? _Ikuto meowed, a smirk on his lips. _Hmph, whatever, I just met you, what would I know_ the cat meowed, a blush crept on her face. _You're really stubborn, you know that? _Ikuto meowed, noticing that the rain had stopped.

_O-Oh yeah, well you're annoying….you're so annoying…_the little cat was at a lost of what Ikuto's name was.

_Ikuto,_ Ikuto meowed, sitting up on his haunches. _Ikuto, you're so annoying_ the little cat meowed at him. Ikuto was suddenly in front of the cat, the cat looked confused and a bit of fear was in her eyes as she stared at Ikuto. But, he only smirked and licked her nose, causing her face to become red.

_Well it's that time of the day again_, Ikuto said, jumping off the tree branch. The cat watched in amazement as the moonlight touched his midnight blue fur and suddenly he was transforming into his human form. Ikuto landed with cat like grace, he then stood up straight and turned so he was facing the little girl.

"It's only polite that you tell me your name, little kid" Ikuto said, the girls face blushed ten fold. She had pink bubble gum hair just like her fur, and her eyes were a golden amber. "A-Amu, my names Amu" the girl said, turning away in a huff. "Here" Ikuto said, holding his hand out, Amu looked at him and then his hand.

She then jumped off the tree and into his arms, Amu's face was like a cherry tomato, as Ikuto let her down. He then nuzzled his face on hers, and Amu thought she was going to faint. "Well, thank you for talking to me like a normal person, Amu" and with that Ikuto left, his tail still swishing back and forth.

The next day, Ikuto was sleeping in a nest up on the town's City Hall roof. It was a bit of a big nest, no one knows what it was used for. It was a sunny day, and Ikuto was quietly taking a nap, for once more, being chased by those annoying females. Suddenly, he heard someone come into the nest, he opened one eye and saw that it was Amu.

_Are you following me, stalker_ Ikuto meowed, stretching. He then sat, as Amu slowly made her way over to him. She then noticed a scar on his neck, it was fresh. _You're hurt_ she meowed, looking at him. _Ah, I got into a tight situation while getting away from the girls_ Ikuto meowed, not at all caring about the wound. Amu was then sitting in front of him, she sniffed the wound, and then started to lick it clean.

Ikuto sat there, letting Amu clean his wound. _When we turn to human, I'll bandage it_ Amu meowed at him, looking into his dark cobalt eyes. Ikuto could see the worry in Amu's eyes, and it felt nice to be noticed different than what most people thought of him. He then laid down, looking at Amu who was looked at him, confused.

He then nuzzled his head in her neck, taking notice that her fur was soft, rather than silky like his. The two sat there, nuzzling into each other's fur, taking comfort into each other. That night, the two walked back to Ikuto's home. It was at the edge of town, where no one even knew that such a place was still open.

"This is for the cats that decide they can do whatever they want, the owner understands and lets us stay for free" Ikuto told her, taking notice at the way the side of town was like. "I would at least thought it would be more dirtier here" Amu said, noticing that some of the shops here only took care of necessary needs. Inside Ikuto's apartment, was just a normal apartment.

They went into his bedroom, the bed for some reason was absolutely huge. "W-Why is it huge?" Amu asked, pointing at the bed. "A guy can take cat naps can't he?" Ikuto asked, looking in his bathroom for a first aid kit.

When he came back, he then took off his shirt. "W-What are you doing?" Amu stuttered, blushing as she saw Ikuto's body. "Well, you said you were gonna bandage my wound, weren't you?" Ikuto asked. Amu gulped, and then let her and Ikuto sit down on his bed. After disinfecting it, she then wrapped the bandage around his neck.

She then took notice of another wound on his back, and one on his forearm. "Is it that bad?" she asked, as she bandaged the other two. "Those women are animals" Ikuto said, causing Amu to giggle. "Well yeah, they're cats aren't they?" and that caused Ikuto chuckle lightly. Suddenly, Ikuto wrapped his tail around Amu's waist bring her closer to him.

She looked at him, her face cherry red. "What…" "Stay with me" he cut her off, her face was cherry red, she looked away. "Alright" and she hugged him, letting him know she would stay. That night, they talked of many things, and when they finally fell asleep, they felled asleep in each others arms.

The next morning, Amu slowly woke up to the light hitting her eyes, she was in cat form again, and noticed that Ikuto was sleeping in front of her, **That's right** she thought as she looked around the room. **I stayed at Ikuto's house**. Noticing that Ikuto was not a light sleeper, she nuzzled her face in his neck, trying to wake him up.

Ikuto was having a nice peaceful dream, when suddenly he felt something nudge his neck, he opened one eye to see Amu looking back at him. He then yawned and stretched, and sat up pawing at his face. Amu swished her tail back and forth as she idly watched Ikuto do his morning routine.

Ikuto then was fully awake and looked back at Amu, a smirk formed on his lips as he licked Amu's nose. _Good morning, Amu_ he meowed, taking in Amu's action after he licked her nose. _G-Good morning I-Ikuto _Amu stuttered, a blush formed on her furry cheeks once more. For the past couple of days, Amu and Ikuto had been hanging out more and more. The groups of cats that liked to follow of them and try to chase them down, noticed this and were furious.

Then one day, two cats came and told Ikuto to come with him, Amu looked at Ikuto curious, who was just as dumbfounded as she was. "There is to be a war with our neighboring towns, they seem to think that we are hiding something from them that will make them think we would take over the area, and for that we are going into war" The head prime minister said, looking down at all the men that his guards could get.

"You are all eligible to fight this war, if you do not then you will be banned from this town as an outsider" he told them, his eyes looking over the bunch of men that stood with each other. Ikuto, who was near the back, looked down, contemplating what he should do. In the end, he had no choice but to fight this war.

"What!? You can't be serious!" Amu exclaimed, she and Ikuto were sitting on Ikuto's bed. In two weeks Ikuto was to be deployed into the army, "He can't do that, you have a choice if you want to fight or not, don't you?" Amu asked, grabbing a hold of Ikuto's collar, she was sitting on Ikuto's lap.

"It's either I partake in this war, or I am banned from this town" Ikuto answered, "I don't want this" Amu muttered, resting her forehead on Ikuto's shoulder, her ears brushing past Ikuto's wound. "Not when I've already…" and Ikuto didn't hear the rest.

"When you've already what?" he asked, Amu looked up at him, a blush on her face. "Not when I've already fallen in love with you" she finished, his eyes widen by surprise. She was in love with him, "You're the only one who treats me different, you don't see me as some cute girl, you see me for me" she told him, as he continued to stare at her.

"You're right I don't think you're cute" he told her, his hand caressing her face. "I think you're beautiful" he told her, softly kissing her forehead. "Can I kiss you?" he asked her, she looked up at him, her lips a bit parted. "Y-Yes" she answered, and with that, Ikuto swiftly took her lips for his own.

"H-How long will you be gone?" Amu asked, as Ikuto attacked her neck in a frenzy of kisses. "The Prime minister said at least nine months" Ikuto told her, holding her closer to him, afraid he was going to lose her. "T-Then, will you do it with me?" she asked him, he looked up at her. "Amu" he whispered, "You don't have…" "I want to" she cut him off. "I don't know how long it will be before we'll see each other, but I at least want to be yours" she told him.

Ikuto continued to look at her, she was squirming, afraid of his answer. He then kissed her once more, bringing the both of them down onto his bed. "I-Ikuto" Amu whimpered, his kisses even more frenzied. "What if I can't control myself, Amu?" he asked, "It's okay, as long as it's you, I don't care" she told him, smiling at him.

This time Ikuto planted a passionate kiss on Amu's lips, his tongue devilishly gliding over Amu's lips. Amu had no choice but to part her lips to Ikuto's tongue, which dove into her mouth, licking every crevice in her mouth. She then tried to counter and use her tongue to push his back into his mouth.

But Ikuto was a male, and he was set out to pleasure Amu, he wrapped his tongue around her, playing with it. The both of them then parted, needing to breath. Amu was panting, her face red, she had never been kissed like that before, it was so…amazing. Ikuto smiled down at her, his hand grabbing a hold of her breast, and fondling it.

"Ah" Amu gasped, turning her head away as Ikuto licked her neck. "I'll pleasure you" he whispered in her ear, fondling her breast a bit harder. "I-Ikuto" Amu moaned, feeling things she never thought anyone could feel from being touched. Ikuto's hand then left her breast, moving skillfully down her stomach, and lifting her shirt up over her breast. Her bra, was a blue just like his fur. A smirk was on his lips as he unclasped the bra in the back, setting her breast free.

He then noticed that her nipples were perky, making that devilish smirk appear once more. He then kissed her, making his way down to her breast. "Ah Ikuto" Amu moaned, Ikuto's skillful tongue wrapping around her nipples, then sucking on them. Ikuto then used his knee and spread Amu's legs apart, showing her wet panties.

"You're so wet down here, Amu" Ikuto said, rubbing his fingers up against her entrance. "Ah if you do that…"Amu meowed, but a smirk was on Ikuto's face as he said: "But you're moving your hips, admit it, you want more don't you?" Ikuto asked, watching Amu writhe underneath him. "Y-Yes…" Amu finally admitted.

Soon, Ikuto unzipped his pants to show his hard penis. "I'm going to put it in Amu" he told her, she nodded her head, giving him the okay. Ikuto rubbed the head of his penis at her entrance slowly, and then slowly entered her. Amu grabbed a hold of the sheets, feeling the pain as Ikuto entered.

"Are you okay?" he asked, watching tears roll from her eyes. "Y-Yes, don't stop" she said, feeling Ikuto in her. Ikuto then went all the way, breaking her barrier. Amu then couldn't stop the tears that rolled down her cheeks, while Ikuto whispered apologies in her ears. "It's okay, you can move now" Amu told him, finally catching her breath.

Ikuto then slowly moved his hips into Amu's, letting Amu get used to the feel of his penis inside her. It was painful for Amu at first, it was something new and she wasn't sure that she'd be able to handle it. But soon, the pain lingered and she could feel Ikuto's penis moving in and out of her.

It felt great.

"Ah Ikuto…" she meowed in pleasure, feeling him go somewhat faster this time. "Does it feel good Amu?" Ikuto asked, as he felt her squeeze his cock, but not stopping him from thrusting into her. "I-Ikuto…feels good…wants more" she meowed, thrashing her head back and forth. Soon, any resolve Ikuto had, left, because the next thing he was doing was fucking the life out of Amu's pussy.

"Ah Ikuto…m-more…fill me up more!!" Amu meowed, watching as Ikuto's hips left hers, only to come frantically back and leave again. Then, she felt Ikuto's penis hit something inside of her, and she arched her back and meowed. "Ah…right there…hit me right there!!" She meowed loudly, as Ikuto did as he was told and began to hit that bundle of nerves Amu wanted him to hit.

"Ah…I-Ikuto, can't take…gonna cum!!" Amu meowed, but Ikuto abruptly took his penis out of her. He then turned her around, so she was on her fours. He then smashed his cock back in her, and Amu meowed in surprise. "Pussy…squeezing me" Ikuto mumbled incoherently, his hips starting to rock harder into Amu.

Just like he said, Ikuto couldn't control himself anymore, the pleasure was too much. "Ah…y-you're so rough…IKUTO!" Amu meowed, her body moving back and forth by Ikuto's thrusting. Suddenly, Ikuto pushed Amu back down onto her side and lifted her leg.

"Ah n-not in this position…" she meowed, as she could see Ikuto's penis being sucked in by her pussy. "Ah…so deep" she meowed lowly, as her hip started to move to feel more of Ikuto. "Ikuto…I'm…c-c!!" but Amu didn't even get to finish her sentence, because like a rope, she snapped. Ikuto felt Amu contract around him, and with final thrust:

He gave Amu his seed.

They stayed like that through the night, connected. The next morning. All the cats watched as each male walked out to where the battle field was to take place. Some of the females were parting with their loved ones, Amu being one of them.

_Promise you'll return_ she meowed to Ikuto who was nuzzling in her fur. _I promise_ he meowed back, when the horn sounded, Ikuto gave a lick to Amu's nose like old times.

_I promise that'll I return and marry you_ he meowed and then took off with the others.

Amu watched, as she meowed to herself:

_You better._


	15. Naughty Room

**Naughty Room**

Amu awoke.

And the first thing she noticed, was that she was tied in an unfamiliar room.

The room, it was so plain. There was nothing that stood out. It was just a gray, bland looking room with a door and her chained to the walls of this boring room.

"Where Am I?" she asked, knowing that no one had an answer for her. She then noticed a bit of a draft in the room, and when she looked down, she thought she was going to scream her head off. She was practically naked, except for all these patched were covering her in certain areas. These patches, had wires attached to them, and the wires disappeared behind her into the wall.

"What the hell is this!?" she questioned, when suddenly the door opened and closed. She looked up and her eyes widen in shock.

"You" she said, while the figure smirked. "Long time no see, Amu" the voice said, a voice of a bitter enemy. "Tsukiyomi Ikuto" Amu said, "Tsk Tsk, staying with Tadase to long, don't you think?" Ikuto asked, walking slightly forward and then stopping. "What the hell is this, some kind of shock to tell me where the embryo is?" Amu snapped at the man.

"What reason would I need the embryo, I have what I wanted" Ikuto smirked. "And what is that?" Amu spat, glaring at him, if only looks could kill. "What makes you think I would tell you?" he told her, walking towards the door.

"So what are you going to embarrass me, with this get up" Amu said, tired of him playing games. "Embarrass? You might think of it like that, but to me, I think of it as finally getting my wish" he told her, that Cheshire grin on his face. Suddenly, Amu noticed a dial on the opposite wall, right next to the door.

"What are you going to make it cold so I would die" she said, "Tsk Tsk, why do you always think I'm out to kill you" he said. "You betrayed us, You betrayed me!" Amu said, a hint of sadness in her voice. "Is that what you really think I did, betray you?" Ikuto asked, and Amu looked at him, and really looked at him.

There wasn't any stupid smirk or grin, but a hint of sadness in the depth of his eyes. She got mad. "Tadase, you almost killed Tadase for the embryo, I thought you wanted Tadase to rule the land, just like the rest of us" Amu yelled at him, "Hmph, I wasn't going to let that Kiddy King, take away the land's natural resources and turn living into a hell hole" Ikuto said.

"Tadase would never do that, he's too kind" Amu said, "Hmph, what you see is only a mask, just how the people only see you as Cool&Spicy" Ikuto said, walking over to her. He was suddenly in front of her, damn his quickness. "Do you really want to know what Tadase's plan was once he gained control of the land" Ikuto whispered in Amu's ear.

"He planned to become the richest king in all the land, and if that meant he would betray all of us, then so be it" Ikuto said, and Amu's eyes widen. "I-I don't believe you" Amu said, but Ikuto knew. "Amu, I have never and will never lie to you, did all those years mean nothing to you?" he asked.

How could he say that to her, all the years that they had been together. They meant the world to her, and when he betrayed them, her. She defended him, and people could never look at her the same. They believed that she was in on it too, but Tadase had backed her up, and she had been grateful towards him. "Why? Why did you leave, you could've told me, I would've believed you" she said, looking down.

Suddenly, Ikuto grabbed a hold of Amu's chin and kissed her. Kissed her. Amu almost gave in, she knew that's how he got a hold of her the first time. She broke the kiss off, looking away. "You had a family" he said, and she looked at him. "You had a mother, a father, and a younger sister" he told her standing up, she looked up at him. "I had lost my family to the war, you were the only person that ever mattered to me" he told her.

"And if I had to become an outcast to stop Tadase killing the one thing I could ever love" he said, turning his back toward her. "Then so be it" he said, as he walked toward the door. "But enough about the past, I plan to make you mine for now on" Ikuto said, that infamous smirk back on his face.

Suddenly, Ikuto touched the dial, and turned it only a little. And Amu's widen, little series of shocks were sent through her body, causing a rapid pleasure to overtake her body. "Ah…AH" she screamed, it felt to good. "There's something you should know about this room, Amu" Ikuto told her, as she continued to scream out in pleasure. "Whoever steps inside this room, and turns this dial" he told her, "Will most likely feel pleasure throughout their whole body" Amu looked up at him, did that mean he felt what she was feeling.

Suddenly, Ikuto turned the dial more. And Amu's eyes widen, her whole insides felt like they were on fire. "Do you feel like you're on fire, Amu?" Ikuto asked, the smirk on his face. Amu looked at him once more, staring straight at his crotch. She saw the bulge, and she screamed as Ikuto turned the dial once more.

"I-Ikuto's…c-cock…want" Amu muttered incoherently. And Ikuto smirked, as he walked over to her. "You want me in your mouth Amu?" he asked her, as her head nodded numbly, her whole body shaking with pleasure. He then grabbed her chin, and pulled her so she was facing him. He then unzipped his pants, and his harden cock fell out.

Amu wasted no time, she full out took him in his mouth. "You missed this didn't you, my cock entering your pussy and making it mine all the time" Ikuto said, as he watched Amu suck greedily on his cock. "Did you masturbate while I was gone, Amu?" he asked, as he watched her move her head faster then slower, savoring his taste.

He then came inside her mouth, and Amu stayed still as she greedily gulped down his cum. "Does my semen taste good, Amu?" Ikuto asked, as Amu lifted her head away from his still hard cock. "M-My pussy…" she tired to say, "Ah, yes you're probably feeling such pleasure from your clitoris" Ikuto said, as he lifted Amu's legs, showing a patch right where her clitoris was. Suddenly, Ikuto got up and walked over to the dial, he then once more turned it, and Amu came.

"Ah did Amu come already?" Ikuto asked, as he walked over to her. He then once more lifted her legs and saw her vagina, it was quivering and the patch where her clitoris was shaking uncontrollably. "I-Ikuto…" Amu whimpered, as he continued to stare at her quivering pussy. He then looked up at her, those beautiful cobalt blues that she missed so much.

She gave in, she could only love him.

"T-Take me" she whimpered, looking to the side, embarrassed. "What was that Amu? I couldn't hear you?" Ikuto said, moving closer so he was right next to her ear. Amu could feel Ikuto's hard chest up against her soft one. "P-Please…make me… yours o-once more" she said in his ear. Ikuto's eyes widen, but wasted no time. Suddenly, he was sheathed inside of her, and Amu came. "AHHHH" she screamed, but Ikuto didn't stop he continued to pound into her, hitting all the right places.

"You missed this didn't you, Amu?" Ikuto asked, as he watched Amu's face contort into one filled with pleasure. "You miss me roughly fucking you, don't you?" he asked, pinching the patch on Amu's clitoris, and she screamed out, as her insides clenched onto Ikuto's penis. "I-Ikuto….s-so good" she said, as tears involuntarily rolled down her cheeks, she was remembering what they had been through together.

Suddenly though, Ikuto pulled her down so he could whisper in her ear. "You're mine, and no one, not even Tadase, can have you" he told her, as his hips smashed into her harder. "…Y-Yes" she said to him, and they kissed once more. When they broke apart, Ikuto was towards his limit. "A-Amu I'm going to cum" he told her, his moving faster. "I-Inside" he heard her say, as her legs wrapped around his waist.

Suddenly, Ikuto came, and Amu saw white all around her. Soon the dial was back in it's original place, and the room stopped. Amu and Ikuto sat there in each other's arms, covered in each others cum. "I-Ikuto only belongs to me" Amu murmured in his ear, feeling his hot breath hit her chest.

"Of course" he told her

Two months later:

Tadase and The Guardians, had finally gotten into the Castle, where Amu laid and Ikuto who had betrayed them, stayed. Tadase was pissed, Ikuto was somehow able to capture half of the people's attention with his words, and has captured Amu hostage. Suddenly, they saw a huge door and knew that that was where Ikuto lay. "Let's go" Tadase told the others who nodded in agreement.

The others nodded in agreement, ready to set their friend free. "Tsukiyomi Ikuto!" Tadase yelled as he kicked opened the door, only to stop dead short in his tracks. When the others came behind him, they too stopped. "A-Amu" Rima said, her eyes of disbelief.

"Hmph, so they did come" Amu said.

There in front of her former friends eyes, sat Ikuto in a chair. On his lap, sat Amu, and she didn't look like she was a hostage.

"What is the meaning of this!?" Tadase yelled, he had always had feelings for Amu, and knew that when Ikuto betrayed them, he was closer to making Amu his. This wasn't what he was going for.

"Well Well, If it isn't Kiddy King" Ikuto said, taking his attention away from Amu. The Guardians still continued to look on in shock, did this mean that…Amu betrayed them.

"You weren't expecting this now were you?"


	16. Naughty Secretary

**Naughty Secretary**

She walked like a professional.

As a secretary of the Easter Corp. she needed to look professional. Especially since she was the secretary of the boss of the Easter Corp. Budget Administration, they were one of the most important departments in the Easter Corp. The other woman that worked in the their own cubicles, looked at her with the utmost jealousy.

Did she mention that her boss was really hot.

She then entered a room, in this room, was her own desk space. Because being a secretary for the boss, meant you didn't have to be working in a cubicle like the rest of them. Two couches, for the people that sat and waited to be brought in for the boss. She walked past the couches and her desk, and to the door.

On the door was a name plate. Tsukiyomi Ikuto, the youngest boss to ever work in Easter Corp. He had gotten the job at Easter because of his father, but he knew what he was doing, he had been a Budget Administrator before. She knocked on the door once, she didn't hear anything and came in.

Her boss was on the phone, probably talking to another executive about the budget. She walked in, and stood in front of his desk as she waited for him to finish his call. "Alright, we'll talk more about this at the next meeting" Ikuto said, putting the phone down and looking up at her. "Yes, Amu?" Ikuto said, leaning back in his chair, and clasping his hands together.

"I've gotten the files that you requested for sir" Amu said, handing him the file. Amu, had her long pink hair pinned up, her bangs messily resting on her face. She wore a pencil black skirt, and a white blouse. Of course black high heels, and a watch. "Hmm" Ikuto muttered, going over the contents of the file.

"Good work" he told her, looking up at her. "Go close the door, I need to talk to you privately" he told her, she then walked back over to the door, and closed it just like he said, locking it without his noticing. She then walked back over to her boss. "I suppose I shall give you a reward for your hard work" Ikuto said, a smirk plastered on his face.

Amu blushed, and looked away from her boss's eyes. "If you think I should" she muttered, embarrassed. "Unzip your skirt" he told her, she looked at her shoes, but did as was told. "Ah, I see" Ikuto said, as her skirt fell off her waist. Right in front of him, was Amu wearing the most scandalous panties, he then noticed that her pussy was quivering ever so slightly. "Don't tell me that you've been working with a vibrator in you?" he asked, a smirk on his face.

Amu looked away, a blush on her face. "Come here" he told her, and she followed his orders. He then made her sit on his desk, and spreaded her legs. He looked down at her pussy, seeing that her white panties were soaked. "Heh, wearing such a color" Ikuto said, mirth in his tone. He then grabbed a hold of the end of the vibrator and moved it a little. "Ah…if you do that" Amu whimpered, Ikuto looked up at her. "Take off the rest of your clothes" he told her, she looked at him for a moment, before getting off his desk, and stripping herself. Soon all of her clothes were off, and in a pile by his trash can. And there before Ikuto, stood Amu in nothing but her undergarments. She was once again put back onto his desk.

"If everybody knew what we've been doing" Ikuto said, a smirk on his face, as he moved the vibrator around again, causing Amu to moan. "What would they think, such a naughty little secretary" he said, he then pushed her panties to the side showing her quivering pussy. He then grabbed a hold of the vibrator, and took it out. "Ah" Amu moaned, as she came. Some of her juices landing on Ikuto's crotch.

"You ruined my pants with your cum, Amu" Ikuto told her, as he put the vibrator on his desk. Amu sat there, panting as her cum dripped onto his desk. "Since you did get me these files, you can suck on…" suddenly, he heard a knock on his door, and Amu and the vibrator were gone. "Come in" he said, as one of the secretary's for the executives came in. Keiko, that was what her name was, or something like that. "Ah Tsukiyomi san, these are the files that my boss would like for you to go over" Keiko said, a blush on her face.

When she first heard that he was going to be the boss for Easter's Budget, she would've immediately transferred over to his department, if that stupid girl Amu hadn't been the secretary for him. Now she was jealous that Amu got to see him everyday and she not. "Ah yes, please tell your boss I'll have them ready by the next meeting" Ikuto told her.

Amu on the other hand, was secretly enjoying herself. Sucking on her boss's thick cock, with the vibrator in her pussy, if only Keiko could see. "I noticed that Amu san wasn't anywhere to be seen?" Keiko said, trying to start a conversation. "Ah yes, she's out running an errand for me" Ikuto told her, looking over the contents of the file that she had just given him.

Ikuto could feel Amu's breast rub up against his cock, oh god he was so close to cumming.

Keiko puffed her cheeks, it looked like she was going to have to take the initiative. "Tsukiyomi san?" Keiko said, and when he looked up she put her fingers under his chin. He could tell that she was trying to seduce him, "If you ever need anything, anything at all, I'm always here" she said, her voice lustful. "Thank you, but I got Amu for that kind of stuff" he told her, hoping she would take the hint.

"Ah yes, Amu" Keiko said, while Amu sucked harder on Ikuto's cock. "You see, that little innocent thing can't do things that I can, and sometimes a man such as you needs to let loose, and I'm your type of girl" she told him, licking her lips. "Sorry, but I actually like Amu, so that little innocent thing is probably going to be stuck with me till I retire" he told her, his voice serious.

After Keiko left, or more like stormed off. Ikuto came inside Amu's mouth. "Jeez, she's a pain" Ikuto said, as Amu got up from under the desk, setting the vibrator on the desk again. She then straddled his lap, her pussy inches above from Ikuto's hard cock. Ikuto could feel her hot juices drip onto his cock.

"She's always been a pain, but enough about her" Amu said, and suddenly she flat out kissed him. As their tongues battled for dominance, Ikuto grabbed a hold of her waist, and smashed her down onto his cock. "Ah" Amu screamed, breaking away from the kiss, as she could feel her boss's cock fill her up.

"Y-You're filling me up" she told him, suddenly, he was moving her hips, she could feel him hitting her sensitive spot. "Ah…I-If you do that…I'll c-come" she moaned, feeling his mouth suck on her nipple. She wrapped her arms around his neck, gripping on his cobalt hair as he roughly smashed her hips down onto his, filling her up with his thick cock.

"You seem to be tight lately, we at least have sex everyday" Ikuto said, as he looked up at Amu and watched as she started to move on his cock, pleasuring herself. "A-Ah, b-but you're cock…is s-so gooood" she moaned, as he grabbed her hips once more and slammed her down onto him. "Ah, c-can't hold on…g-going to cum" Amu moaned out.

Suddenly, she was pushed onto the desk, her body pushing things off his desk. Ikuto then started to roughly fuck her, hitting her sensitive spot. "AH…C-cumming!!" Amu screamed out, thank goodness her boss's room was sound proof. Then with one last thrust, Amu came. As her walls contracted around his cock, Ikuto went over the edge and came also.

"We have a meeting in about twenty minutes at the 25th floor" Amu told Ikuto, as she straightened his tie for him. "That's with the board of directors about the budget flaw we found?" he asked, as he put on his jacket. "Yes, and after that you have a lunch with your sister" Amu said, as they walked past everybody.

"Has she called about that?" Ikuto asked, as they went into the elevator. "She said, that she would need to reschedule, something has come up with her work" Amu said, "Good, I would like to spend some time with you" he told her. Amu blushed continued on, "And after that you return to another meeting with the personnel board, to have the next meeting and see which people need to be dropped from your department" Amu told him.

As the elevator dinged, they walked in a long hallway. And before they got to the door, Ikuto turned around and kissed Amu. "What would I ever do without you?" he asked, as they parted.

"Probably end up with someone like Keiko" Amu said, Ikuto chuckled and continued walking.

"Ah, but you're my secretary, my naughty little secretary"


	17. Naughty Pleasure

**Naughty Pleasure**

She awoke.

And noticed that this wasn't her and her boyfriend's bedroom.

She tired to move, but proved difficult. She looked up and saw that her wrist were tied to an unfamiliar bed post. "Where the hell am I?" She said, looking around. She did have to admit that the room was a bit better than her own. Okay scratch that, it was way better than her own. But she didn't remember ever moving to a new place with Tadase, specially a nice one like this.

"Well, you finally awake" a voice said, and Amu gasped as she turned her head to the side to see a tall lean man leaning up against the doorway. "That stuff sure knocked you out, I almost thought he killed you" the man said, a smirk on his face. "Who are you? And why am I tied up on this bed? And where is Tadase kun?" Amu said, struggling from her grip.

"You mean he didn't tell you?" the man asked, as he saw Amu continue to struggle from the rope. "Tell me what?" Amu asked, still struggling. "That he sold you to me" the man said, and stopped Amu's struggled.

"W-What?"

Amu couldn't believe what she was hearing, sold? But she wasn't even bought in the first place. "Ah yes, back before you even met Tadase, he had asked me to help him on a loan for him so he could open that business" the man said, walking closer to the bed that Amu laid on. "And everything was doing well, but after you came into his life, he got greedy and decided that he had no need to pay me back" the man said, "So I corrupted his business, and for that he sold you to me to pay off his debts" the man explained.

"So you mean that when his business went down, it was you who did that?" Amu asked, angered. "Ah, that's how the world works, you don't pay off your debts bad things would happen" the man said, sitting down onto the bed. "If you had given him time, he would've paid you back" Amu snapped at him, but the man just chuckled at her.

"I gave him a whole year to pay off the rest, but like I said he got greedy and started buying stuff that was useless" the man said. "So when I gave him a second chance to pay me back, he sold you to me" the man told her, suddenly tower her. "T-Tadase kun would never do that" Amu said, this man's gaze had such a powerful way of making her not looking away.

"Oh he sold you alright, I said something that was worth of value" the man told her, his fingers stroking her cheek, but she snatched away from his touch. "And I guess you're of value" the man told her. He then suddenly kissed her, and Amu was so surprised that it took her a couple of minutes to realize what he was doing.

She did the only thing she could think of.

She bit him.

He immediately pulled away, wiping his lower lip. "You bit me" he said, checking if he was bleeding. Amu thought she had got him that way, till that stupid smirk returned on his face. "That's okay, I like a woman with a bit of fight in her" he told her.

She then tried to kick him, "Ah I wouldn't do that" he told her, suddenly ripping the shirt that she was wearing. She then saw that some weird suit that was covering her breast and lower region. She also noticed that there was a dial on her neck. It was like some weird space slash bathing suit.

"You see this dial don't you?" the man told her, tapping on the contraption. "Well the more you wriggle and struggle, I'll keep turning this dial" he said, a devilish smirk on his face. She struggled once more under his weight. And suddenly, she felt something vibrating up against her nipples and pussy.

She froze, "Ah you seem to feel it" he told her, looking down at her. "If you struggle anymore, the more pleasure you'll feel, I wonder what little Amu is going to do?" the man sighed, as he sat up and watched her writhe underneath him with pleasure. "Look, you've already soaked this part" Ikuto said, lifting up Amu's lower part and showing of the wet area where her pussy was. "If I turn the dial more, I wonder what would happen?" the man said, as he turned the dial a bit more.

"AH" Amu screamed out, the pleasure it was too much. "Ah your nipples are poking through the fabric, is it that good?" he asked her, his eyes holding some type of amusement to this. "I wonder what would happen if we turned the dial all the way" he said, his fingers turning the knob till it couldn't move anymore.

Amu's eyes widen, and her body shook so hard, that the bed moved. She came so much, that some of the juice seeped through the fabric and dripped onto the bed sheets. As she caught her breath, she felt Ikuto get off the bed. "You probably just felt like your world exploded, but just wait till tomorrow" he told her, then left her alone in the room.

The next day, Amu saw that her wrist had been untied, and that breakfast had been served. She ate quietly, looking at the wall opposite where she laid. She tried breaking free, but it was no use. She was stuck there. At first she was frustrated at herself, than pissed at Tadase for doing this, then cried when realization dawned on her.

Crying took a lot out of her, and fell asleep on the bed. She awoke once more, and noticed that her wrist were tied once more. "You seemed to have a busy day, Amu" the man's voice entered her ears, she slowly turned and saw him once again, leaning up against the doorway. "Have you come watch me be raped by that suit" she said, her voice distant.

"Mm, sadly that was only a prototype, I don't use it twice" the man told her, walking toward the bed where she lay. "So what, I'm supposed to test out all your little sex toys" she snapped at him, glaring at him. "Heh, if you wish" he told her, while she scoffed. "But not today, today" and suddenly, he was hovering over once more.

"Today, I see if you're really good in bed" he said, and her eyes widen. "You see I used that prototype to see if you were a virgin" the man said, Amu squinted at him not understanding. "If you were a virgin you would've cried at the slightest touch that the suit gave off, but seeing as how you enjoyed it thoroughly, I have seen that you aren't a virgin" the man smirked at her.

"Hmph, too bad for you" Amu scoffed, while the man merely chuckled at him. "Actually, I can fuck you without ruining my sheets with your blood" he told her. "No matter what you do, I won't like it" she told him, but the man smirked once more. "But you haven't even see what I hide from you, I will let you know" and suddenly, the man was whispering in her ear. "I do like it rough" and Amu's eyes widen.

Maybe they did have something in common. Because of the fact that Tadase wasn't much in bed, she had to seek out other sources. Such as toys and such. The suit that she wore yesterday, was the first time she had an orgasm in such a long time. "Now then" and suddenly, his lips were crashed onto hers. She knew she could've bit his lip once more, but something prevented her from doing it.

She could feel his tongue enter her mouth, damn. He was a good kisser. He then parted away, a smirk on his lips. "Did that feel good, Amu?" the man asked her, looking down at her. She was panting hard, her lips bruised, and her cheeks tinted with a red blush. He then licked his lips, and attacked her neck in a frenzy of kisses. "Tadase never did this did he?" the man asked, hearing Amu's slight moans, as his hand made it down her body, unclasping her bra.

Her breast, were the most sensitive part of her body. She knew that, and it seemed that this man knew too. Because after giving her love bites all over on the side of her neck, he licked his way down to the valley of her breast. Then gently with the tip of his tongue, he flicked her nipple back and forth. "Ammm" Amu whimpered, having her nipples teased like that was too much for her, she wanted this man to do so much more.

"D-Don't" she whimpered, and the man looked up at her with those cobalt eyes of his. "Hmm, am I doing something wrong, Amu?" the man asked, "N-No, just…I-I want you to…suck on them" she said, her face turned away from him. "Did I mention how cute you were?" the man said, grabbing a hold of Amu's chin and tilting her so she was looking at him, he then kissed her once more.

Being distracted by the kiss, Amu didn't notice that the man's hand had already fondled her breast, till it was too late. "Ah" she broke off the kiss, she could feel his fingers pinch her nipple. Suddenly, his mouth clamped onto the other one, and she arched her back, her lower regions feeling up against the man's erection.

"Ah…harder…suck harder!!" she moaned out, and the man replied. Then suddenly, he stopped. Amu looked at him, as he smirked down at her, his hands then touched her entrance, and she writhed underneath him. "You're already wet from your nipples being played with?" the man said, as he took off her underwear, and lifted her lower body up.

"Hmm, it's such a pretty color" the man said, "D-Don't say such things" Amu whimpered, watching him spread her entrance wide. He then dove his tongue around her entrance, licking around her hole. "Ah…" Amu moaned, did she mention that his tongue was also really good. Suddenly, she felt his tongue dive into her hole. She screamed for him to do more, but the man had other plans for her.

After he greedily licked up her cum, he flicked her clitoris back and forth with his tongue. No one made her feel this horny before, and Amu knew that. Suddenly, her clit was in between his teeth, and he gnawed on it. Amu threw her head back at the pleasure. "P-Please" she whimpered, "Hmm" the man said, looking at her.

"Let me feel your cock"

She was so embarrassed by her own request, but she didn't think she could hold out much longer with him teasing her. "Ah, is little Amu horny for my cock?" the man asked, as he lowered her body. When she looked away with a blush on her face, the man chuckled. "I guess I should give you what you want" the man said, stripping in front of her.

Did she also say that this man had a body. She watched, as he took his pants off, she could see as boxers showed off his erect cock. Suddenly, his lower regions were in front of her face. "It's not full erect, use your mouth" he told her, and she looked up at him. It wasn't full erect? She had to wonder how big he really was.

When he lowered his boxers, she could tell he was right, but it was huge. "I-I can't do it, unless you untie my hands" she told him, the man looked at her, one eyebrow raised. He sighed, but untied her hands. Suddenly, she was up against him, kissing him. The man didn't act surprised, but then again, Amu was never sure with him. She then pushed him down onto the bed, her hand rubbing his cock.

"I would've thought you would've kept me tied" she said, "I knew you wouldn't run away" the man told her, the smirk on his features. Amu raised an eyebrow at him, "Why not?" she asked, kissing his ripped chest and stomach down to his penis. "You wouldn't pass up something like this now would you?" the man asked her, gesturing to himself. "Someone's cocky" she said, looking up at him.

"Hmm, it's not cocky it's confidence" the man said. Amu shook her head, but licked the base of his cock. She could feel it pulsating in her hands, and that caused her to think such things to do with this man. "You're pretty good" the man told her, as he watched her lick around his head, then suck on it. "Really?" Amu said, "This is my first time ever giving a blow job" she told him.

She then lowered her mouth onto the man's cock and started to suck on it. "I can feel your teeth grazing me" the man said, as he grabbed a hold a head of hair, lightly as he watched Amu suck him. "Hmm, is it hard now?" Amu asked, rubbing it lightly. "Hmm, well we should test that out now shouldn't we?" the man said.

Suddenly, Amu was pushed back down onto the bed. "I want to see how tight this little hole of your is?" the man told her. Suddenly, he entered her, and a scream emerged from Amu's throat. "It's so tight, maybe I was wrong when I thought you were a virgin?" the man said, wincing at how tight she was.

But he was right, she wasn't a virgin, she just never experienced something like this. He stood still inside her, "I-It's okay, I-It's just that y-you're t-the first….t-to give me a-an orgasm" Amu was able to say, she was still feeling the orgasm. The man looked at her, "You've never experienced an orgasm?" he asked, as she shook her head.

Suddenly, he bucked his hips into her, and she screamed out again. A smirk on his face, "Then I'll let you experience as many orgasms as you want to make up all the pleasure you missed out on when being with Tadase" the man told her. Suddenly, his hips bucked into her so hard, she squeezed his arms. "I won't stop till you can't even moan anymore" he whispered into her ear.

"At least tell me your name so I can scream it out while you're doing this"

The man smirked, she had given in. "Ikuto, my name is Ikuto" he told her. "Ikuto" she said, and for some reason it had caused butterflies to flutter in her stomach. "I like it" she whispered. Suddenly, he bucked his hips into hers.

"Ah Ikuto…so deep"

"M-More Ikuto…give me m-more!"

"D-Don't n-not so…ahhhh!!"

"G-Going…c-cumming"

Ikuto watched as Amu writhed underneath him, she was so tight. Suddenly, though, she pulled him down and kissed him. As if a new strength had enter him, he started to buck his hips faster and harder into her. He could hear her moan in the kiss, and when they broke apart.

"I think I've fallen for you, Ikuto"

A whole new stamina built into him, and he wasn't just pleasuring the both of them, he was making them lose control of reality. "Mmmumhah bwah" Amu moaned out, her eyes in the back of her head. He didn't understand what she was saying, so he kissed her once more, shutting her up. Suddenly, he felt her tighten around him, and she came once more.

Amu couldn't grasp reality, she could see Ikuto, she could hear herself say such embarrassing things. And for some reason, she didn't want it to stop. When she broke the kiss off for air, her mind couldn't grasp what was happening around her, not like it didn't matter.

Then, Ikuto pulled her legs over her, and she watched his cock rammed itself into her little hole. His hands had somehow found a way to her breast, and were pinching her nipples. Pleasure like that was too much for Amu's body, and she orgasm once more. Suddenly, with whatever sanity that he still left, Ikuto was able to sit up with Amu on top of him. Knowing that she wouldn't be able to do this on her own, he grabbed a hold of her hips.

And started to bring her down onto his cock.

Amu screamed, really wanting to say how deep she could feel him. But how could she when she could only feel but not say. She looked down at Ikuto, and he seemed to be the same way. So she kissed him once more. As their tongues played for dominance, Ikuto gently laid Amu back onto the bed, his hips moving faster and harder into hers.

They continued to kiss, the only sound they could hear was Amu's incoherent moaning, the bed creaking, and the wet slapping noises of their lower bodies. Then suddenly, Ikuto came, and with one final thrust, he entered his hot cum into Amu's womb. They broke the kiss off, savoring the feeling of cumming.

As Amu could feel Ikuto's cock pulsating his cum into her, Ikuto could feel Amu tighten around him, leaving him inside in her. He was then able to pull out, and because he was still cumming. Whatever wasn't inside her, was all over her in an instant.

Now, Amu never been cummed on. Heck, she never even had cum in her. So being curious as she was, she tasted it. It had that sweet yet sour taste, and soon she was scooping his cum off her body and tasting it. Ikuto watched this, and soon moved so his cock was in front of Amu's body.

She then stuck the head in her mouth and gulped the thick substance down her throat, leaving a warm sensation through her throat. She then put his cock between her breast, rubbing them up against his pulsating cock. Ikuto scrunched his face at the treatment, and he came again. He could hear Amu gulp down as he came once more.

Soon he grabbed a hold of his cock, and started to rub it fast, causing him to scrunch his face once more as his cock shot out another round of semen. Amu's hand then took his place as she rubbed his cock faster, making him shoot another round. She then took her lips away making his cum splash her face.

He then moved down her body, soaking her with his cum. She then lifted herself off the bed and sat on Ikuto's cock, which was slowly coming to an end. She then lowered herself onto him slowly, letting him feel her tight sticky walls clamp onto him. He came once more, he was panting so hard, as he looked up at her.

She was panting just as hard. "Y-You're cum is so h-hot" was the first coherent thing Amu said. After cumming several times, they laid next to each other, in a pool of sticky cum. And before they fell asleep, Ikuto whispered back:

"I have also fallen for you."


	18. Naughty Valentine

**Naughty Valentine**

"EEEK"

Ikuto rushed into the kitchen, hearing a scream like that coming from his girlfriend he knew something would be wrong. "Amu! Are you okay, what happened?" he yelled, coming into their kitchen to find Amu, fine?

"Amu?" he asked, walking toward her, "I got chocolate on my shirt" she complained, this made Ikuto want to bang his head on a wall. "And here I thought you hurt yourself" he muttered along with a few choice words. "But this is my last shirt, my clothes are down at the laundry room. "Then wear one of my shirts" he told her, sighing in the process.

As Amu was in their room, looking for a shirt. Ikuto saw that she was making chocolate. He dipped his finger into the syrupy sweet, and sucked his finger. "W-What are you doing?" Amu yelled, as he turned toward her, not at all embarrassed that he got caught. "It's good" he stated, this made Amu blush and turn her head away from him, fiddling with the hem of his shirt that she was wearing.

She was embarrassed.

"R-Really?" she asked, not looking at him. Then an idea popped into Ikuto's head, "Yes, in fact" he said, dipping his finger into the chocolate and walking toward her. "I think it would taste even better if…" and suddenly, Amu felt something warm on her neck. She shot her eyes open in surprise and saw that Ikuto had put the chocolate on her. "On you" he told her, and his tongue then teasingly licked the chocolate off her neck, then sucking.

Amu's body felt hot when he did that.

So hot that she didn't feel him unbutton his shirt, till she felt something cold touch her skin. She opened her eyes, and gasp as she was suddenly showing more than skin to him. "Hmm, not wearing a bra are we, Amu?" Ikuto whispered in her ear, giving it a sensual bite. He then brought her over to the stove where the chocolate stayed in it's liquid state, Ikuto then took a ladle from the counter, dipped it into the liquid, then poured it on Amu's body.

The chocolate, went down into the valley of her breast, then down her stomach. The gooey substance was so warm, it made Amu shiver with excitement. Ikuto then put the ladle back on the counter, and got on his knees, licking the chocolate that almost got to her belly button. Amu watched as Ikuto sucked and licked chocolate off her body.

You couldn't blame her that she was immensely turned on.

As Ikuto licked the last of the chocolate, he noticed that Amu's nipples were perky. "Are you turned on, Amu?" Ikuto asked, after licking up the last of the chocolate. "W-Well what do you expect, w-watching my boyfriend licking chocolate off of me" Amu said, blushing and looking away. Ikuto smirked, as he threw his shirt off his girlfriend, he then dipped his fingers in the chocolate, and rubbed the sweet syrup on her nipples. "Ah" Amu whimpered, the chocolate was still warm and it didn't help her perky nipples. Ikuto then licked them teasingly, watching Amu writhe at the touch of his tongue. He then sucked on them, getting rid of the chocolate.

Amu was suddenly pushed up against the wall, Ikuto fondling and sucking on her breast, while his knee rubbed up against her under there. She looked down and saw Ikuto's bulge, she then let her hand move down there, and started to rub it. This made Ikuto suck harder on Amu's breast, as she continued her ministrations.

She then unzipped his pants, and dug around in his boxers, till she found what she was looking for. She took out his hard cock, and started to give it hard strokes. Ikuto's mouth left Amu's nipples as his mouth occupied with Amu's, while his hands went down and started to stroke her soaking member.

Amu then broke apart the kiss, and whispered a request in Ikuto's ear. He smirked, but did as she asked, and took off his clothes. Amu then took the ladle and scooped up the gooey chocolate. Ikuto then stood up against the wall, his awaiting member twitching for what's to come. Amu then got on her knees, the ladle still in her hands.

She then poured the warm substance on Ikuto's awaiting cock. As the chocolate covered Ikuto's cock, Amu put the ladle back on the counter. She then took Ikuto's cock into her hands. She looked at it with such lustful eyes, she then licked the tip, then started to lick down to the base, licking up chocolate.

She then sucked on parts of Ikuto's cock, getting the chocolate. She then dug in, when she took all of Ikuto in her mouth. Ikuto watched with half-lidded eyes as his girlfriend sucked the chocolate off of his cock, pleasuring him in the process. His hands found their way to her head, trying to keep a hold on something, as Amu thoroughly sucked on him.

He scrunched his face, and soon he could hear Amu gulp down his cum. When Amu was sure he was done cumming. She took Ikuto out of her mouth, and rubbed him vigorously. "It was delicious" she said, as her cheek rubbed up against his head.

She was then pushed onto her back, as Ikuto took the ladle and scooped more chocolate. He then lifted her lower body, showing off her wet pussy, he then pour the gooey stuff onto her sex, and Amu screamed. "So warm, too much" she moaned, thrashing her head back and forth. Ikuto then threw the ladle onto the counter, and started to suck on Amu's awaiting sex.

"Nnh, eek Ikuto so good…." Amu moaned, as Ikuto's tongue penetrated her hole, licking up mixing juices and chocolate. After licking her clean of her cum and chocolate. Ikuto rubbed the tip of his cock at Amu's awaiting entrance.

"Hurry Ikuto" Amu whimpered, feeling him start to enter then to pull out. He was teasing her. The man then suddenly slammed into her, and Amu screamed at the pleasure that built up at her womb's entrance.

"A-Ah, y-you're hitting my w-womb" she incoherently said, as Ikuto bucked his hips into hers. He continued this, his hips bucking so hard into her, that Amu could see a bump rise at the end of her stomach.

"I-Ikuto I can't hold out much longer" Amu screamed, watching as Ikuto continued to buck his hips into her, harder. "Then cum" he told her, as he could feel himself coming to an end. He then intertwined their hands, and said something that made Amu go over the edge.

"I love you"

They laid there on the kitchen floor, cum and chocolate mixed together.

Amu then caressed Ikuto's sweaty face as she told him:

"Happy Valentines day, My Love"


	19. Naughty Bath

**Naughty Bath**

After another tiring day of school, and X egg catching and purifying.

Amu was ready to just take a bath and relax her aching muscles. Till she heard a knock on her balcony door. "Ugh" she groaned, getting up and going to check who in the hell was up on her balcony knocking.

_Ever heard of the door_ she thought as she pushed the curtain to the side, to reveal Ikuto. "What do you want?" Amu snapped at him, irritated. Said man only smirked, as he walked right past her and laid down on her bed. "Continue what you're doing, I'm only here to sleep" he said, his body in a lounging position.

Amu walked, more like stomped over, to him. "What the hell, don't you have your own house, sleep over there" she yelled at him, irritated that of all days to mess with her, was this day. Ikuto didn't respond, and Amu was just about to beat him, when she heard light snoring coming from him.

Amu sighed, and grabbed a hold of her towels, and walked out of her room, slamming the door. "Hmm, a bath eh?" Ikuto said, one eye open and looking at the door. Amu could hear the bathwater fill up the tub, she was taking off her last piece of clothing, when she felt something, or someone, wrap their arms around her.

"I-Ikuto!? W-What are you doing here, G-Get out!!" Amu screamed, "Aw, but I'm all dirty, I want to take a bath too" he whined, making Amu blush. "N-No, I-I'm t-taking…" she blushed, as she watched a naked Ikuto step into the nice hot bath, that she made for herself. "Come here, don't be so shy, Amu" Ikuto said, motioning Amu to come over into the bath with him.

She looked at him, a bit skeptical. But then with a huff, she cautiously walked over to the tub, and got in. "See that wasn't so bad now was?" he asked, as she slowly moved so her back was up against his chest. Amu washed her body, blushing all the while, Ikuto hadn't tried anything, but that made her more skeptic about his intentions.

Suddenly, she felt his arms wrap around her once more. "W-What are you doing?" she asked, the blush on her face reddening even more. She was about to yell at him some more, when she felt something wet other than water, run up her neck. She squeaked, "W-What was that?" she said, trying to flail away from him, but only splashing water.

"Why, I'm giving you a bath" Ikuto said innocently, "You're much more dirtier than I am, I'll have to clean you" Ikuto whispered in her ear. Suddenly, Amu felt something grab a hold of her breast, fondling it. "Eep" Amu whimpered, looking down to see Ikuto's hand covering her left breast, and moving it at his will.

"S-Stop" she whimpered out, feeling his fingers clamp onto her nipple and pinch it. "Do you really want to stop, I'm making you clean" Ikuto whispered in her ear, causing butterflies to form in her stomach. Suddenly, she felt him kiss his way down her neck, causing more butterflies to form in her stomach. "Your moaning Amu, does it feel good to be cleaned by me?" Ikuto said, looking at the blushing form in his arms.

"Y-Yes" Amu whimpered, panting at the treatment she was getting. "Does little Amu want something else?" Ikuto whispered in her ear, giving slight nibbles. Out of nowhere, Amu could feel Ikuto's fingers touching her down there, she let out a scream, thrashing back and forth at the treatment.

"You like it so much" Ikuto pondered, watching Amu splash against his movement. Suddenly, he pushed Amu up against the edge of the tub, her butt sticking out. "I-Ikuto?" Amu questioned, looking back as she saw Ikuto spread her cheeks, showing her wet entrance.

She saw his thing rub against her, and wondered if it was going to fit. Suddenly, he entered her, and a sharp pain entered Amu. "S-Stop, it hurts, take it out, I-Ikuto!" Amu screamed, as Ikuto continued to enter her from behind. She then felt him stop his movements, but the pain was still there. Tears involuntarily fell from her eyes, but the pain lingered inside.

She then felt him thrust, and another pain enter her. A sharp intake breath was all that was heard and the swirling water. Soon, the pain lingered once more, and Ikuto started to thrust into her more rhythmically, and the strange feeling in the pit of her stomach wouldn't leave.

"I-Ikuto, it feels strange" she moaned, feeling his hands grab and mold her breast once more. "That's because it feels good Amu" he told her, thrusting into her harder. "Ah…B-But" Amu tried to say, only to start losing her breath.

It did feel good.

"Does it feel good?" Ikuto whispered in Amu's ear, "Me cleaning your dirty little pussy" he told her, his hands leaving her breast and grabbing her waist, and moving it against his cock. "Ah, y-you do t-that…" Amu moaned, "What? Will little Amu come?" he asked, thrusting her hips into his. "C-Cumming" Amu screamed out, as Ikuto was also at his limit and started to thrust harder into her.

He could feel her insides squeeze his cock, extracting as much of his pre-cum that it could get. "This is great" Ikuto panted, "I'm fucking Hinamori Amu" he said, watching as Amu screamed in pleasure. "You like me cleaning your pussy, don't you Amu?" he asked, bucking his hips so they hit her weak point.

"YES!!"

Amu screamed out, she didn't know how much longer she could hold out. "This part, is only for me to clean, no man can clean this for you" Ikuto whispered, his thrust demanding and urgent. "Y-Yes" Amu moaned, her fingers gripping onto the edge of the tub. Ikuto then tilted her head and kissed her, and Amu couldn't hold out.

Ikuto could feel her insides squeeze him once more, and then they came at once. Amu felt a heat spread throughout her body, as her and Ikuto came. After the initial orgasm from the both of them died down, they sat against each other, panting. Semen that dripped out of Amu, waded by them in the tub.

Suddenly, Ikuto heard the tub draining. Then he heard the faucet turn on again.

"Neh Ikuto, I'm still dirty, will you clean me?"


	20. Naughty Lord

**Naughty Lord**

He looked at these people with utter disgust.

They were just going to give up their daughter, just so they could keep their land. But, he had to admit, that they were smart. He sighed, "Alright, bring her to me tomorrow, or the deal is off" he told them. They bowed their head in greatness, and the guards shooed them off.

"Are you sure that it's alright sire?" his royal adviser asked, looking at him with concern. "It will be alright, if anything she would just be a maid" the lord said, getting up and heading to his room. What the lord didn't know nor the girl, is that they would soon fall in love.

The next day, the lord sat at his throne once more, bored would be an understatement for what the lord felt like, it was unbearable and he just wanted to get away. "The Hinamoris' have come, sire" a guard said, the lord raised his brow at this.

_Hinamori, Hinamori Ah_ "Ah yes, send them in" the lord said, and soon the large door opened. Revealing the two people that had begged for them to keep their land if they sold him their daughter.

A girl was there with them, she had bubble pink hair, and amber eyes. They looked so dull. Ikuto looked at her, with an eyebrow raised. "We've brought her just like you said, your majesty" Tsumugu said, bowing along with his wife. The girl looked up at him, and her eyes widen and she turned away, a blush on her face.

This made Ikuto smirk, "Hmm, your name girl?" Ikuto asked, "Ah her name is" "I did not ask you, I asked her" Ikuto cut off, his remark cold. "My name is H-Hinamori Amu" the girl said, still not looking at him. "Look at him when you speak child" Tsumugu yelled out, about to lash at her. "If you touch her, the deal is off" and Tsumugu's hand laid there in the air.

"Amu, please come here" Ikuto said, the girl looked at him, and then looked at her parents, her body shaking. "It is alright, they will not lay a finger on you" he told her, she looked at him, her eyes sadden. "Trust me" he told her, holding his hand out. She then walked past her parents, cringing and shuddering at their hard stares.

She then walked up the steps, and nervously put her hand into his. "Now, tell me, why do you think you are here?" he asked, her hand was so cold compared to his. She nervously took a glance at her parents, who were bowing and had their eyes closed. "It is okay, they will not hurt you any longer" Ikuto told her.

"They told me that I was to be whored out just like my younger sister" Amu said, tears welding up in her honey due eyes. "I told them that I did not want that and…oh it hurts" Amu cried, as she collapsed in front of the king. "What is it, what hurts?" Ikuto asked, looking down at the girl who was quivering in front of him.

She looked up at him, her tears sliding down her face. "Sir, are you going to kill me?" she asked, Ikuto looked at her. Kill her? What reason would he have to kill her? "Why would I kill you Amu?" he asked, his fingers gently wiping the tears away. She leaned into his touch, "The man that took my younger sister away, he hurts her so bad, and I feel as though if I am killed, I will not be able to help her" Amu said, sniffing.

Ikuto smiled down at her, "Amu, do you know who I am?" he asked, she looked up at him. She was embarrassed, but shook her head no. "I am the king of this kingdom Amu, everything I say is law" he told her, caressing her face. "So please no more crying, and do stand" he asked her gently, Amu's eyes widen, she wiped her face and stood. "That's better" Ikuto told her, looking up at her, as he still held her hand.

"S-Sir?" Amu asked, "Hmm" Ikuto murmured, "I-I promise to be good, I can cook and clean and I'm very good at gardening, I'll do anything you want" she said, her eyes desperate. Ikuto shook his head at this, chuckling. "No you won't be doing that kind of work" he told her, she looked at him, her expression confused. He then suddenly pulled her towards him, causing her to fall into his hard chest.

"You're going to be my personal maid" he whispered in her hair, as Amu blush a thousands different reds. "Uhm, ahem your majesty?" Midori asked, breaking up the little love fest. "Ah yes, a new proposal has been made" Ikuto said, his hand caressing Amu's hair. "You will still be paying off for your harvest, but by the work you will be doing while you stay in jail" he said, and both Tsumugu and Midori dropped their jaws at this.

"But the deal was, that you would let us keep our crops and land if we gave you our daughter" Tsumugu said, standing up. "I have decided against that, so instead I will keep your daughter and you can work off your debts that you owe to this kingdom in jail" Ikuto said, "Now, the deal has been made, guards they're all yours" Ikuto said, with a dismissive wave of his hand.

Amu watched in amazement as her parents were being taken away from the room. The doors then closed with a long creaking bang. "AH, finally peace and quiet" she heard Ikuto sigh, she looked up at him. "S-Sir?" Amu asked, Ikuto then looked at her, a soft smile on his face, as he nuzzled his face into her hair.

"This is my room, you'll be living here from now on" Ikuto told her, as they entered a huge room. Amu's eyes widen at the mere size of the room. It was like those rooms that she told her sister in fairytales, she just never wondered that this would actually happen to her.

"The bathroom, is to your right, I would advise you to take a shower while I get you some more suitable clothes" Ikuto told her. She then turned around and hugged him, he looked at her in surprised. "Thank you, sir" and she quietly left for the bathroom.

Ikuto stood there, shocked by the girls actions. But then turned around and left the room, going to ask his personal tailor for clothes. When Amu came out of the bathroom, she was unsure of what to do. Her clothes that she wore before were gone, and so was Ikuto.

"What do I do?" she murmured, looking around. She then decided that she would stay in the bathroom, not wanting to get the lord's room dirty with her walking around. Ikuto came in and noticed that it was really quiet, "Amu" he said, as he knocked on the bathroom door. He heard shuffling, then Amu opened the door just a crack.

"Y-Yes, sir?" she asked, he then handed her a change of clothes. "Let me know if they're too tight?" he told her as he waited by the door. He then heard the click of the door, and turned to see Amu walking out in the maid outfit that his tailor had given him.

She looked so cute as she fidgeted with the hem of the apron. "Is it to tight?" Ikuto asked, she shook her head. "It's fine" she said, a faint blush on her face. Ikuto then walked over to his bed, and sat down. He then motioned for Amu to come to him. She hurried over to him, and stood right in front of him.

She looked down at him, her expression cute. He smiled softly at her, as he wrapped his arms around her petite waist, bring her even closer. "S-Sir?" she asked, wondering if something was wrong with the lord. "Hmm" she heard him mutter, the sound of his voice making a tingling sensation across her stomach. She looked down at him, and then wrapped her arms around his head, bring him closer to her stomach.

Amu awoke the next day alone in the bed that she would now share with the king. She sat up and looked around, she kicked off the huge covers and dressed into the maid outfit that his majesty had gotten for her. Today, she would try to help with the rest of the maids and butlers, doing any kind of work they saw her fit to do.

She needed to prove herself.

As she walked into the kitchen, the maids and butlers all sitting around eating a breakfast. They all stopped and turned and looked at her, everything was quiet. She then dropped to her knees, bowing before them. "Please, give me any work that you see fit for me to do" Amu begged, not lifting her head to look at their shocked faces.

"You don't need to do that silly, we're all friends here" a girl's voice said, "So you're the one that the king has fallen in love with, hmm I can see why?" a older man's voice said, a slight youngness to it. "Oh shut up Yuu, can't you tell the girl is scared" a hard older woman's voice yelled. "Please, do stand" a slight childish voice said. Amu looked up at the group.

"Hiya, My name is Yaya? What's yours?" the girl asked, running up to Amu. "A-Amu" Amu said, "Amu, I work out in the garden with Rima who's sitting next to Nagihiko" Yaya told her, pointing toward a girl and boy with long hair. One slight curled, and the other long. "How do you do?" the boy said, his tone polite. While the girl was sipping tea, "Nice to meet you" she said curtly, while Nagihiko smirked.

"Don't worry about Rima, she just hates getting up in the mornings, she's more calmer in the afternoon" Nagihiko said to Amu, "And that's Nikaidou and Yukari, they're older than the rest of us" Yaya said, pointing to the older gentleman and lady. "Who are you calling old?!" Yukari yelled, "Oh and her brother Kairi who's my true love, is the royal treasurer, he's really good with numbers" Yaya said.

"P-Pleasure to meet you all" Amu said, "We're only a little of the actual help, but his majesty likes us the most" Yukari said, looking at Yuu with annoyed look as the man scratched the back of his head, idly. "Anyways, since you want to help out, you can go and clean some of the windows, Rima will show you how" Nagihiko said. "Hmph" Rima snorted, standing up and leaving. Amu and the others watched as she walked out the door.

"Are you coming or not!?" Rima yelled, making Amu scramble and yell a "coming" as she ran after the petite girl. The two girls walked down the halls, buckets and sponges in their hands. As they stared on one window, "What's your story?" Rima suddenly and bluntly asked, that it caught Amu off guard. "E-Excuse me?" Amu asked, "Well you have to have a story, or his majesty wouldn't have hired you?" Rima said, Amu looked back out the window.

"My parents sold me to him" she told Rima, "Why?" the petite girl asked, "To keep their land" Amu said. "Really? And his majesty said yes, that's not like him" Rima said, as the girls moved onto the next window. "He didn't, they're in jail, paying off their debt to the kingdom" Amu said, "Yep that his majesty for you, always doing things for the poor and defenseless" Rima said, nodding her head.

"What about you, what's your story?" Amu asked, as she wiped a glass pane. "My parents could never stop arguing, eventually they drank their lives away, his majesty had found me stealing one of his crops, instead of giving me a punishment, he gave me a job, and I met Nagi" Rima said, blushing at that last part.

Amu blinked, Nagi? "Nagihiko?" Amu said aloud, "Shh" Rima whispered, her finger to her lips. "Don't say such things aloud, he doesn't know" Rima said, a blush on her face. "Why don't you just tell him you like him?" Amu asked, as they moved down the hall. "It's not that simple, it's hard to even have a conversation with him, especially with me" Rima said. "Why is that?" Amu asked.

"From what I heard, they said that he watched his parents kill his twin sister, he's been having a hard time talking with a lot of people, I'm the only one he actually talks to" Rima said, "Then what is the problem?" Amu asked, "It's just complicated, being friends is safe, I do not want to be in a relationship and lose our friendship, it means a lot to me" Rima said, blushing.

"Why do you not just tell him how you feel, if you're the only one that he talks to, he must find something about you that he likes also" Amu told the petite girl. "Sigh, I guess" Rima said, when suddenly a loud moan interrupted the girls conversation. "Takashi….no, we might be caught" a woman's voice could be heard.

Rima put her finger to her lips, and they moved till they could hear the conversation more clearly. "What's wrong Keiko? A couple seconds ago you were complaining that we weren't being more active" this Takashi said, Amu and Rima blushed at this. "I meant in bed, sigh, if I could only do it with the king, he would probably be more discreet" Keiko said, "Oi, you know that he wouldn't touch something like you, you should be lucky I am" suddenly, more moaning could be heard. And heat spread throughout Amu like wildfire, her face a cherry tomato. "Let's get out of here" Rima whispered, Amu nodded her head and they ran for dear life, leaving the active couple behind.

Ikuto sighed for the millionth time today, he was in the royal office, sitting at his fathers desk going over paperwork. At another desk, Kairi sat, going over the kingdom's budget. "Is something a bother to you, sire?" Kairi asked, pushing his glasses up to the bridge of his nose. "Hmm, I want to be with my Amu, being here is bringing me to a bore" Ikuto sighed, laying his head on the cool desk.

"Amu, sire?" Kairi asked, not knowing who his majesty was talking about. "The new girl I saved" Ikuto answered, not lifting his head from the desk. Kairi went back to work, counting the numbers, as his majesty laid his head on the desk. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. "Come in" Kairi answered, knowing Ikuto wouldn't.

"There is someone who is demanding your time, your majesty?" one of the guards who guarded the front door said, "An angry businessman?" Ikuto asked, lifting his head. "He could be called that I suppose, apparently, he is here to 'Bring back Hinamori Amu where she belongs'? the guard said. Ikuto rose an eyebrow at this. "Sigh, let him in" Ikuto told him, and the guard nodded his head and closed the door.

"You're going to talk to this man?" Kairi asked, not looking up from his work. "If it involves Amu, I need to know what is going on" Ikuto said, leaving the royal office. Amu was walking around with Rima, after that little encounter, they decided that they needed a brake. "Amu, Rima" Nagihiko called out, the girls turned around to see Nagihiko running towards them. "N-Nagi" Rima said, Amu smirking at the little girls apparent blush. "Ah Rima, are you okay, your face is red?" Nagihiko asked, concerned.

"I-It's nothing" Rima said, turning her head away from him. Amu rolled her eyes at this, "Ah Amu, the king wishes you to meet him at the throne" Nagihiko said, turning his attention to her for a second. Amu was surprised at this. "W-Why?" she asked, "He has said that a visitor has wished to see you" Nagihiko said.

After Nagihiko showed her the way, Amu found a small door. She opened it, and across from her, sat Ikuto in his chair. He glanced her way, and then brought his full attention onto her. She blushed, but walked to him. She could hear another man's voice, a familiar voice. She stopped dead in her tracks.

_No_

She thought, "It is okay Amu, I'm right here" she heard Ikuto say, she stared at him, as she uneasily made her way to him. And just as she had assumed, there was the man she was most scared of in her entire life.

Hotori Tadase.

Amu made the mistake of glancing at him, seeing those red eyes of his made her stop again. "Amu?" Ikuto asked, the girl overall looked frighten. Was it because of this man? "Ah Amu, I have found you" Tadase called out, and Amu started to shake uncontrollably. This made Ikuto feel concern for the girl. "Amu, I am right here, so you may come" Ikuto said, his voice soothing and calm.

Amu, in a fast pace, walked over to Ikuto. "Are you alright?" he asked, looking at her. She tried to nod her head, "Amu don't you remember, it's me, Tadase" and Amu's eyes widen, and Ikuto could tell that she was frightened by this man. "Come here" he told her, grabbing a hold of her hand. She then walked in front of him, and he made her sit in his lap. "This is much better" he said, "Now, you may continue, what is it that you want with Amu?"

"She's my fiancé" Tadase said, Ikuto could feel Amu tighten her grip on his shirt. Somehow he did not like this. "Is this true?" Ikuto asked Amu, who shook her head no. "She's lying, we were to marry this week? How could you forget, Amu" Tadase said. "Quiet" Ikuto boomed, causing Tadase to scowl at the king, but say nothing more. "What is it you wanted to say?" Ikuto asked Amu, soothingly rubbing her head.

"He bought me off, and at first he was kind of nice" Amu murmured, her eyes staring at Ikuto's chest. "Then he started to follow me around, everywhere I went he was there, he would say it would be coincidence, but I knew he was following me" Amu told Ikuto, "I told my parents, but they didn't believe me" Amu said.

"T-Then…he was banging on our door, and then he…beat me, because he heard that I was going out with someone behind his back" Amu whimpered, tears coming from the corner of her eyes. Ikuto wiped them away, as he pulled Amu into his chest. Mad. That would be an understatement of what Ikuto was feeling, Rage would be better suited.

"And did you?" Ikuto asked, trying to contain his rage. "You're the only man I ever slept next to in bed" Amu whimpered, feeling Ikuto's rage coarse through her body. That was the final stage of Ikuto's rage.

"Hotori Tadase you say your name is" Ikuto said, his voice unusually calm. "Yes, your highness" Tadase said, unsure of what Amu had told the king. "I hereby, send you to live twenty years, for abuse and absurd thoughts" Ikuto said, this made Tadase shake with anger as he stared in disbelief. "W-What?" he asked, "You have heard me, now guards you can deal with him" Ikuto told them, as he stood up with Amu in his arms, and left.

The maids and butlers looked on as they saw their king carry one of their own down the hall. Rima saw Amu's tears and shaking body, and knew that something must of happened. "I hope she is alright" she heard Nagihiko mutter, Rima also looked on. "Me too" she said.

Ikuto opened his bedroom door, and walked over to his bed. Where he gently laid Amu down onto his bed, no correction, their bed. She looked ill, and decided that he needed the doctor to come in and check on her. "I know you're there Rima" Ikuto said, standing up. A little eep could be heard, and Rima peeked her head in. "Go with Nagihiko and get the doctor, Amu isn't feeling well" Without having to be told twice, Rima took off to go find Nagihiko.

"Your back sire?" Kairi asked, filing some paper work. "I'm not staying long, look over those papers while I go make a visit" Ikuto said. Kairi didn't argue, seeing the king this mad, he knew something bad with that Hotori Tadase.

"Sire, what brings ye ere to the jail?" One of the old jail keepers asked, "Is a man who goes by the name Hotori Tadase, in his cell?" Ikuto asked. "Why yes siree, e came in jus a couple minutes" the old jail keeper said.

"Bring him out to the arena, and give him a sword" Ikuto said, as he took his leave. The old jail keeper only cackled, "Oh, I ain't one to miss a good sword fight, no siree" he said, as he walked to the jail cell where Tadase stayed.

"She's just undernourished and stressed, give her something to eat and rest and she shall be fine" the doctor said, standing up and taking his leave. Rima looked at Amu as she slept in the kings bed. "What did the doctor say?" Nagihiko asked, "She's just hungry and stressed, just let her eat and sleep" Rima said, walking past Nagihiko.

Suddenly, she was grabbed by Nagihiko who pulled her towards him. "You seem to be avoiding me a lot lately, Rima" Nagihiko said, whispering in her ear. Rima blushed, "Hmph, what makes you think that?" Rima said, trying to sound cold. Suddenly, Nagihiko tilted her head so she was staring up at him. "The fact that I know you have feelings for me, is one thing" Nagihiko said, Rima's blush darkened. "I-I…w-wh?" but she didn't get to finish her sentence; he kissed her.

Amu awoke a couple hours later, she looked around and saw that she wasn't in Ikuto's arms anymore, but his bed. She sat up, and could hear the shower running. She saw a tray of food, and a note telling her that she must eat. She decided she would wait till Ikuto was done.

Suddenly, the water stopped running and Ikuto stepped out, clad in nothing but a towel covering his lower region. He was drying his hair, and didn't see that Amu was wide awake. She blushed, but couldn't look away. When he looked up and saw Amu staring back at him, he smirked. "Like what you see, Amu?" he asked, as he walked over to his dresser.

She blushed, but said nothing in return. She then saw his back, and noticed that a fresh scar was on his back. "T-That scar?" she asked, Ikuto turned toward. "W-Where did you get that scar?" she asked, getting out of bed, forgetting all about Ikuto being naked. She ran to his back, and her suspicions were correct. The scar was very much new, and it looked like it had been done by a long and sharp blade.

"I had a duel with Tadase" Ikuto bluntly stated, "And he did this to you?" she asked, as he sat down on the bed. She got behind him, touching the skin around the scar. "Trust me, I did much more worse than this little scar" Ikuto said. Amu then hid her eyes, "Why? Why did you fight Tadase?" she asked.

"Because he abused you, I find that unacceptable" Ikuto said, "Especially if it was you" he added in. Amu widen her eyes at this, but said nothing. Instead, she walked into the bathroom and came out with bandages. After wrapping the gauze around Ikuto's wound, they ate together in silence. Then after the silent dinner, suddenly Amu was pushed down onto the bed. "S-Sir?" she asked, wondering what he was doing.

Ikuto then got on top of the bed, hovering over Amu. "I don't think I could hold out much longer, with you being cute an all" Ikuto told her, her eyes widen and suddenly, he was kissing her. His lips were so soft against hers, and Amu could feel her eyes flutter close, feeling his tongue slip through her mouth and dominate hers.

When they broke apart, Amu panted so hard. "Was that your first kiss?" Ikuto asked, seeing Amu's hands at her chest. She nodded her head, "S-Sir?" she asked, "When we're this intimate, it's Ikuto" he told her, as he kissed her once more. "I-Ikuto" she whimpered, as she broke off the kiss to give herself air.

He then continued his ministrations, kissing her neck softly, as to not bruise it. His hands, delicately roamed all over her body, heating up her skin. Amu turned her head to the side, it was embarrassing to be doing such things, with his majesty no less.

Soon, she felt his nimble fingers unbutton the gown that she was wearing. He kissed her once more, and she complied, trying to fight back. She unknowingly wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him closer to her body, heating each other up. Suddenly, Amu broke off the kiss, Ikuto was fondling her exposed breast, "I-Ikuto…" she whimpered, watching him as he took the rest of her dress off.

There, splayed across on their bed. Was Amu, in nothing but her stockings and underwear, her chest heaving up and down rhythmically, Ikuto couldn't stop staring. "A-Am I not to your liking?" Amu asked, blushing and looking away as she covered her chest. Ikuto smirked, as he grabbed a hold of her arms and put them next to her sides.

"You're everything I've dreamed of"

He told her, as he kissed her once more, going back to fondling her breast. Ikuto then broke off the kiss, and moved his lips down her soft skin, licking down the valley of her breast. He then started to pinch her perked nipples, Amu bit her lower lip, trying hard not to make such illicit sounds. "It is okay Amu, you can scream as much as you want" Ikuto told her, as his tongue started to lick her nipple, flicking it back and forth.

"Ah, I-Ikuto" Amu moaned, watching as he sucked on her nipple, his other hand nowhere to be seen. Suddenly, Amu's eyes widen, she could feel Ikuto's fingers rub her down in her nether regions. "Eek, I-Ikuto" she screamed out, as he continued to tease her nipple, switching to the other one. Her head thrashed at the treatment, it was to much, and she was so embarrassed that she felt so good.

Her eyes wandered, and she noticed that Ikuto's towel was almost fully off his body, her hands very weakly grabbed a hold of the towel, and brought it down. Ikuto felt a slight draft on his lower bum, but he paid no mind to it. Amu saw Ikuto's lower part, and the blush appeared on her face. Her hand reached over and slightly touched Ikuto's lower region, it moved and caused Ikuto to suck harder on Amu's nipple, she winced at the pleasurable treatment. She then grabbed a hold of Ikuto's lower area, and noticed how hard it was.

She then slowly rubbed it up and down, and Ikuto's mouth left her nipples, only to claim her mouth. The kiss didn't stop the two of them rubbing each other's lower region. They broke the kiss, looking each other in the eye. Suddenly, with a little bit of confidence on her side, Amu flipped the both of them, so she was now straddling Ikuto's lap. She kissed him briefly, as her lips made a slight trail down his ripped muscles which were covered in gauze, to the pulsating muscle in her hand.

She rubbed it more, watching as a bit of juice formed at the tip of the muscle. She then moved her lower body, her own lower regions in Ikuto's face. She looked at the muscle in her hand, rubbing it ever so slightly, she then licked the juice that leaked out of the hole on the tip, savoring the taste, she licked it more.

Ikuto looked at Amu's lower region, he could feel her licking his own, and he thought it was unfair that she was being the entertainer. Amu was sucking on the tip, extracting more of the sweet juices that flowed out of Ikuto's tip. When suddenly, she felt Ikuto licking her down there, she squeezed her eyes shut, it felt good. Not wanting to be beaten by Ikuto, she took all of Ikuto's lower region in her mouth.

She sucked while he licked inside her hole, both of them pleasuring one another. Amu couldn't hold out much longer, and came. She could feel Ikuto drinking her juices, as she tried to suck more of his own. But, he instead, flipped them so he was back on top. He spreaded her legs wide, showing him her wet lower regions. He looked at her, as his pulsating muscle rubbed up against her.

"I love you" he told her, as he entered her. Amu screamed, the pain unbearable. Her eyes were shut tight as she gotten use to the offending object inside of her, Ikuto held onto her tight. She was tight around him, and no one told him that it would feel this good. He waited for her, to get use to his muscle inside her. She was taking slow deliberate breaths. And then she nodded her head, giving him the okay to go.

He thrusted into her, and Amu's nails dug into his skin. With a slow pace, Ikuto started to feel all of Amu's tight insides. Amu's illicit sounds made her go over the edge, the pain lingered there for a bit longer, and then it was gone. "I-Ikuto" she moaned out, her face making a naughty expression. Somehow, more pleasure built into her, as Ikuto started to speed up his pace.

Soon, the two were like crazed animals, their kiss sloppy as Ikuto continued to thrust his hips into hers, their immense pleasure filling the air around them. "Cannot hold out much longer" Ikuto groaned, his hips moving harder into Amu's. Soon, the two of them held onto each other for dear life, as Ikuto released his seed inside Amu.

Amu never felt so alive after her first experience. She panted hard as she saw Ikuto's seed fall out of her and create a puddle around her lower region. She then looked up at Ikuto who was panting so hard, her hands then found it's way to the sides of his face. Ikuto opened his eyes, and saw a breathtaking smile on Amu's face, as she said three words to him:

"I love you"

She then brought him down and kissed him, the kiss soft and passionate. That night they slept together in each other's arms.

Two months later:

Ikuto walked alone to his room, it was late and he knew that Amu would probably be awake waiting for him. When he opened the door, he was met with a hug. "Welcome back, Ikuto" she whispered in his ear, he hugged her back, feeling her soft hair tickle his neck. After a hot bath, Ikuto got ready for bed, and as usual, he hugged Amu, falling asleep against her stomach. But something felt different.

Amu who was rubbing the back of his head whispered in his ear:

"Ikuto, I'm having your child"


	21. Naughty Night

**Naughty Night**

Amu waited.

For what you ask? Well for the man that was going to be with her for the rest of the night. This had started happening when she accidentally fell on him in the dark and kissed him. Their relationship had never been the same.

Amu hugged herself closer. Thinking about all the times they had done it. At first in only consisted of her room, during the night. But then they started to get risky, doing anywhere and everywhere during the night time. She then suddenly, heard her balcony door open.

Since it was dark, she pretended to be asleep. Hearing Ikuto's cat like grace as he walked over to her. Her bed creaked, as he got on it, his hand covering her stomach, rubbing it sensually. She then felt his tongue sensually lick her ear; her weak spot.

"I know you're awake, Amu" he told her, as his hand went under her shirt, rubbing her stomach in small, but sensual circles. Amu turned her head slightly as she looked up into her lover's cobalt eyes.

"Oh phooey, and I thought I almost tricked you, Ikuto" she said sarcastically, causing the man to chuckle. He then nuzzled his nose into the juncture of her neck and shoulder, as Amu turned so she was fully on her back.

"I missed you" he murmured, feeling her legs wrap around his waist, bringing him down, so their bodies were smashed up against each other. "We saw each other at school though" she told him as her hands wrapped around his shoulders.

"Doesn't mean that I still missed you" he told her, "Well, why don't you just come up to me and kiss me" she told him sarcastically, "because then I wouldn't be able to control myself" he whispered in her ear. Amu was then back at looking at his cobalt eyes.

There was a mischievous glint, and soon he captured her lips, his tongue slipping through and playing with hers. Amu made slight moans as Ikuto dominated in the kiss. She then broke off the kiss, "If you're so worried about not controlling yourself at school, we should do it there tomorrow when it's closed" she told him

"Why is that?" he asked, his lips bruising her neck once more. "So, when I get horny during class hours, we'll have a special place to do it" she told him, another sultry chuckle escaping him. "Alright" he told her, "But for now, can we continue doing it here right now" he whispered in her ear.

In about ten seconds flat, the both of them were naked, Ikuto rubbing Amu's pussy and fondling her breast as she arched her back into his rock hard chest. "H-Hurry Ikuto" she whispered up against his lips, rubbing his cock hard.

"Hmm, stick your ass out" he told her, Amu then laid on the bed, and just as he asked, she stuck her ass out. He then fondled her butt, and then spread her lips open, showing him her wet entrance. "Someone's impatient" he whispered in her ear, teasing her.

"Hurry Ikuto, I want it" she told him, "Want what Amu? You have to tell me what you want" he whispered, as his finger rubbed up against her entrance. "Ah, I-I want your penis to…violate my s-slutty pussy" she whimpered, embarrassed by what she just said. "Hmm, with a request like that, I guess I can comply" he told her.

Suddenly, something big entered Amu's pussy, and her dark side came out. "Ah Ikuto is violating my pussy, so g-good" she whimpered out, "Don't tell me you already came out, Amu chan?" Ikuto asked, thrusting harder into her. "You're always like this during the night, does it feel good Amu chan?" Ikuto asked, as he turned her over and was now looking into her eyes.

"S-So good, Ikuto's c-cock is so goood" Amu moaned out, "You're so loud, we'll get caught" he whispered against her lips. "C-Can't stop, you're s-so good" Amu moaned up against Ikuto's lips.

Ikuto then wrapped his arms around her body, and picked her up, letting her sit on top of him as he continued to pump his cock through her. "Ah, I-Ikuto m-more, pound me more" Amu moaned out, only for Ikuto to capture her lips, shutting her up.

Ikuto could feel the vibrations of Amu's moaning, as he continued to lick up every crevice of her mouth. He then gently laid her back down on her bed, as he started to thrust even harder in her. They were so close, and as Amu broke apart from him.

"It's okay, you can come inside"

Suddenly, Amu could feel something warm filling up.

Later on that night, the two slept together under the warm blankets of Amu's bed, knowing that Ikuto would soon have to leave. But the thing that was on the both of their minds.

They couldn't wait for the next night.


	22. Naughty Savior

**Naughty Savior**

She watched in amazement.

This girl's story: she was kidnapped by a man, Tadase san. She had to call him that, he always claimed that she belonged to him, abusing her and doing whatever he liked to her. Always locked in a room, awaiting for him to come and violate her.

But this, this had to be some type of miracle.

She awaited for Tadase san as usual. As he opened the door, there was someone behind him. Cloaked by his hood, but he was much taller and leaner than Tadase san. Tadase san didn't seem to notice this man, she was just about to point him out, but the hooded man brought up his finger and put it where his mouth was; at least, that's what she thought where he put it.

She stayed silent, and once the man fully stepped into the room. He was suddenly felt by Tadase san, who turned around and was being stabbed to death. Amu continued to watch, shocked, but not sad at all.

She watched the man get up, his shirt and jacket covered in blood. He looked over at her, and took his hood off. The next sight that Amu saw, made her almost stop breathing altogether.

The man was simply breathtaking, his cobalt eyes and hair, made her wonder what he was.

"I'm human if you're wondering" the man said, as if reading her mind. She widen her eyes at him, but said nothing. The man walked toward her, but he didn't walk like Tadase san use to. This man's stare, was kind, and concerned. He then delicately picked her up bridal style. She looked up at him, he was even more beautiful.

Something about this man, made her feel secure and safe. So safe, that she fell asleep in his arms.

"How is she?" a woman asked the man, as he got into the car, still cradling Amu in his arms. "She doesn't remember" he told the woman, as she started the car. "Anything, nothing at all" the woman asked, as the car started to hover in the air. "She doesn't remember at all Utau" the man said, "Give her some time, if she lives with you for awhile she's bound to remember something" Utau said, as she drove on an hovered highway.

"I hope so, Utau" the man said, looking down at Amu's frail body. "She still has her powers, unless he really didn't hit or abuse her, she looks like she's never even been touched" Utau said, taking a glance at Amu. "She has" the man said, "How are you sure?" Utau asked.

"I stabbed Kiddy King right in front of her, she was shocked, but scared or sad, there was no hint" the man said. "You were always good at figuring out emotions of other people, Ikuto" Utau said.

When Amu awoke the next night, she was in a room she didn't even recognize. She sat up in the bed, and looked around. The place had a lot more furniture than the last one, and it seemed more homey.

"You're awake" a voice said in the darkness, this jolted Amu away from where she was looking to look over where the door was. There stood the man, right next it. He then walked over to where she sat on the bed, Amu followed his gaze. Not saying a word. He was then in front of her, "You should rest more, that man won't be coming after you for awhile" he told her, tucking her back in the bed.

Just as he was about to leave her again, she grabbed a hold of his hand. He turned to look down at her, his eyes widen with surprise. She sat up again and rested her forehead up against his mid-section. Ikuto looked down at her, she then looked up at him. "Do you want me to stay with you?" he asked, her golden hues looked away, but she nodded her head.

That night, Amu slept against Ikuto's chest, feeling secured. While, Ikuto looked on, thinking back to what happened just a couple hours ago.

"_She has no scars that I can't find. Tadase was real careful" A man said, turning away from Amu's body that slept on a table. "Are you sure Kairi, there has to be one scar?" a woman asked, "Positive, I've checked everywhere, there are none" Kairi said, "That's her power" Ikuto said, as the group turned toward him. "She's able to heal wounds, that's her power" he said, "Yes that could also happen, making it harder to search for scars"_

The next day, Amu awoke to see that the man was gone. She looked around, wondering where the man had gone to. She tried to get out of bed, but her legs felt like Jell-O, and she stumbled and fell up against a drawer.

She could hear a few things that were on the drawer shake, and a picture frame fell on her lap. After rubbing her head a few times, she stood up, and went to go put the picture frame back on the top; when she noticed something. There in the picture was the man that had saved her, but also, her. The man was laughing, his arm around her shoulder, she looked embarrassed, but smiled nonetheless.

Suddenly, everything came back to her. She was out on a date with…Ikuto. They were in the park, when suddenly Ikuto got shot, she screamed as she tried to run towards him, but knocked out from a blow to the neck. And when she awoke, she didn't remember anything but being violated by Tadase.

Ikuto opened the door to their bedroom, expecting her to still be asleep. But when he looked up, he saw her looking at a picture frame. Amu turned her head towards him, tears rolling down her cheeks. His eyes widen in alarm, till she said.

"I-Ikuto"

His eyes widen in surprise, "Ikuto" she said again, the tears falling off her face. She ran to him, and hugged him. "IKUTO" she said again, her sobs filling the air. Ikuto fell to the ground, she had come back to him. He then hugged her back, squeezing her to his body, not wanting to let her go.

"You came back to me, Amu" he whispered in her hair, kissing it. She then moved away from him, and started unbuttoning his shirt. Her suspicions were correct, there was a bandage where he was shot. "You were shot when I was kidnapped, I didn't lose my memories because of Tadase, I lost them because I thought I lost you" she said, her sobs filling the air.

He hugged her again, her face colliding with his chest. "Two months were to long, I searched and searched for you, and when we found him" he said, his hold tightening around her. "Hope was in my heart hoping that you would be there with him, alive and well" Ikuto said, resting his face into the crook of her shoulder.

Suddenly, Amu's body went cold in his arms. He immediately withdrew, and saw red marks appear all over body. "Two months of such pain, I almost thought that I would be going to the afterlife, where I thought you were" Amu muttered, the tears dripping silently onto the floor in between them.

Ikuto widen his eyes, scars were all over her body, Tadase really did abuse her. "Maybe this is just a dream, and I really am in the afterlife, and Kami sama is teasing me with my sins" Amu whispered, her head hanging low.

Suddenly, Ikuto pulled her chin up and kissed her. Such ferocity and fire within their hearts for each other, ended at their lips. And just as they appeared, Amu's scars disappeared. "This isn't a dream, I've been searching for too long for this to be a dream" he whispered against her lips, feeling her sweet breath touching his face.

"Then please" Amu whispered back, wrapping her arms around his neck and bringing him closer to her. "Please make me feel like this isn't a dream" she whispered. In ten minutes flat, they were on the bed, kissing once more.

Their tongues in a heated dance, wrapping and teasing each other. As they kissed, Ikuto's skillful hands made it's way all over Amu's body. Touching places that only he knew were sensitive to her, her soft yet powerful moans set him close to the edge.

They broke apart, air being needed between the two. Amu looked up at him, it had been so long since she had been kissed like that. He then towered over her, hiding the light that was above him, he whispered words to her that she thought she wouldn't hear in such a long time.

"I love you"

Tears came at the corner of her eyes, Ikuto smiled down at the girl, wiping the tears away. "I-I'm so happy" she sobbed, hugging his body close to her. "I won't let you go ever again" he whispered in her ear.

"Please, hold me tight"

After the whole sappiness between the two. They were back to the first thing that they wanted to do. Amu moaned at the fiery sensation that Ikuto's fingers gave her when touching her skin. He kissed her skin, remembering where her scars were before they disappeared.

With Amu naked under him, he felt as though everything was starting to come back to the two of them. He kissed her lips once more, feeling such a roughness to them, but he didn't care nonetheless. He had finally got what he wanted, her.

Amu panted when they broke apart, she forgot how he was such a good kisser. He then kissed her skin once more, his tongue trailing in between the valley of her breast. She moaned and whimpered at his treatment to her, as his tongue started to pay more attention to her nipples.

His tongue did wondrous things to her as he sucked and licked her nipple. "I-Ikuto, y-your tongue!" she screeched out, grabbing a hold of Ikuto's head. He then licked his way down her body, hearing her sweet moans fill their room once more, made him feel on edge. Her undergarments were off, and suddenly, he was looking straight at her pussy.

"It's been violated by him, wasn't it?" Ikuto asked, looking up as he smelled her sweet scent. "I'll make sure, that no one ever claims this as their's again" he told her, his deep cobalt eyes looking into her honey hues. Amu never saw such seriousness in his eyes as he said those words.

"Yes, it will only be yours Ikuto" she said to him, and soon his tongue worked it's magic on her lower region. Amu screamed and whimpered at the pleasure that filled her lower abdomen, she missed the pleasure too much. "I-Ikuto!!" she would scream out, only causing the man to pleasure her more.

"I'm gonna…c-cumming!!" she screamed out, arching her back at the pleasure as she had her first orgasm. Ikuto gulped it down, he was finally able to taste her sweet honey that he had missed so much.

He knew that he wouldn't be able to hold out much longer. He was then hovering over, watching the girl pant as she got over her orgasm. He moved a stray piece of hair away from her face, as she opened her eyes and smiled softly at him. Her hand then came up and caressed his face, and suddenly he couldn't control it anymore.

He sheathed himself inside her, and almost came. Two months had been to long, her tight walls contracted around him as she moaned at feeling his hard member enter her. "I-Ikuto and I are together again" she whimpered, as he wiped the tears from her eyes.

His hips started to thrust into her, feeling her walls contract around him again, the tight feeling of his balls was almost to much to handle. "Amu, I-I'm not sure…" but he didn't get to finish, he had came inside of her.

Amu arched her head back, she could feel him filling up her womb. She had him inside of her again. "I-It's okay Ikuto, you can fill me up till I'm overflowing with your seed" she panted, looking at the man she fell in love with.

One thing that she forgot, was that Ikuto would sometimes be a beast when they had sex. Especially, when they hadn't had it in awhile. Soon, her body was slammed up against the wall, as Ikuto's sex went inside her, harder and harder.

But Amu didn't care. She didn't care if she broke, as long as it was Ikuto, she knew she would be alright. Her screams and moans, drove Ikuto over a breaking point. He couldn't control himself, he had to make sure that Amu remembered that he was the only one that could pleasure her.

Suddenly, the tightness of his balls was to much, and his seed was released inside of her. Amu lifted her head, he was filling her up so much, that her pussy was overflowing with his seed.

Later on that night, the two slept next to each other, after months apart.

"Thank you Ikuto" Amu whispered up against Ikuto's chest.

"For what?" he asked, his eyes close to sleep.

"For being my savior"


	23. Naughty Day

**Naughty Day**

Ever since Amu woke up this day, she knew something exciting would happen to her.

She walked down to see that her parents and Ami weren't eating at the table or anywhere for that matter. A note was on the refrigerator, telling Amu that they would be out for the day and that there was leftovers from last night.

From then on, this is what got Amu excited. She ran up to her room, giggling like a little school girl (which is what she was, but that was beside the point) and grabbed a hold of her cellphone. She flipped opened, and pressing a few buttons, she closed it again.

Knowing that it would be awhile before she would get a reply from her button pressing. Amu went inside her bathroom to shower.

Meanwhile, Ikuto was sleeping in a lazy cat-like manner. It was about 10:00 when he heard his phone buzzing. He tried to ignore it, thinking it was his sister as he turned on his side, his back facing his phone. Then there was another buzzing sound, and, cursing his cat-like hearing, turned and opened his phone.

It was a text message from Amu, currently his girlfriend. _My parents and sis are out for the day, I hope you're ready for some fun_ the text read, then there was a picture of her in an revealing outfit, under it were the words: _I know you don't want me to have all the fun by myself._

Damn, she was good, he thought as he got out of bed. He was clad in nothing but his boxers, and, smirking to himself, decided that he would answer to her text messages.

Amu came out of the shower, drying off her hair when she heard her phone vibrating. She walked over and picked it up, looking at the screen that said 'NEW TEXT MESSAGE.' She opened it and saw that it was from Ikuto, clicking the ok button, she saw a picture of him in nothing clad but his boxers.

She blushed at his body as the words under it read: _You honestly think I'll let you take all the fun, I'll pick you up at 11:30. _Amu looked at her clock, it was currently 10:45. She had currently about fifty minutes before he came and picked her up.

When Ikuto parked his car in front of the Hinamori residence, he knew he would have to wait an extra five minutes, before going up and answering the door. Normally he wouldn't park his car here, being that their relationship was secret and all.

Modern day Romeo and Juliet.

But since her parents weren't here, he would get to park his car and let her see it for the first time. He then saw the door open, and Amu stepped out. She was wearing a very airy shirt, the top broidered while the rest was white silk. She then wore a short denim skirt, along with woven sandals. Her hair, being short and all was curled at the ends, and then with a lot of bobby pins and hair spray, put up behind her ears. Her bangs were trimmed, so they were covering her eyebrows, but nowhere near her eyes.

To put simply, she looked gorgeous. Ikuto on the other hand was decked in a white short sleeve shirt, long pair of skinny jeans with rips and tears from being worn out. Black-rimmed glasses, and a light green knit hat. He got out of the car, and went around and opened the door for his girlfriend, till she grabbed a hold of his shirt and turned him around.

He was then pushed up against his car, being flat out kissed by her. He just as instantly got into the kiss, wrapping his arms around her petite waist and bringing her closer to him. After they broke apart, Amu whispered up against his lips: "I told you, it was going to be a fun day" and got into the car.

As they drove, Amu licked her lips repeatedly, thinking of things to do on this special day with Ikuto. She then noticed that they were stopping at a red light, and an idea popped into her head. Her hand sneaked it's way over to Ikuto's crotch.

It was too late before Ikuto noticed what Amu was doing. He winced when he felt her rub him right there, he knew that he could not drive well when he had his girlfriend toying with him, so when the light turned green, he drove and turned a corner into a neighborhood, parking the car.

He then attacked her in a frenzy of kisses, pushing her up against the car door, her hand not leaving his crotch. "You're hard" she whispered up against his lips as they broke apart for air. "What do you expect, when I've got my girlfriend rubbing me while I'm driving" he told her. Within ten seconds, the two were in the back of the car.

Thank goodness for tinted windows.

"Ah Ikuto" Amu whimpered, feeling her boyfriend's hands grab a hold of her legs, and spread them roughly apart. "Someone's horny" he whispered in her ear, giving it a sensual bite. Suddenly, her clothes were off, and his zipper was unzipped. "Ah, I've missed this" Amu said, grabbing a hold of Ikuto's cock and rubbing it.

Ikuto was to preoccupied with her nipples to respond to her statement, but he groaned instead. Amu could feel the vibrations of Ikuto's voice on her nipple, and it excited her to no end. Ikuto's mouth then trailed down to her navel, where he knew that it was most sensitive when licked around the hole.

Amu whimpered, a sexual whimper that almost drove Ikuto over the edge. He then pushed her panties away, and wasted no time as his tongue entered her hole, teasing her insides. Amu panted and moaned out loud, grabbing a hold of Ikuto's head and pushing him into her more, wanting more.

"I-I'm going to come" she whimpered, grabbing a hold of Ikuto's hair harder. Ikuto's tongue left her pussy after cleaning up her juices. Amu then sat up, and made Ikuto sit down on the seat. She was then in between his legs, rubbing her cheek up against his hard muscle. "You're so hard" she said seductively, "Oh how I just want to eat you up" she said.

With lustful eyes that stared into his, Ikuto watched as Amu licked his penis. Her tongue licked agonizingly slow, taking in every detail of his cock, every vain that was on it. She then, with the tip of her tongue, teasingly licked around the hole, one of his weak spots.

He scrunched his face at the pleasure, trying so hard not to make a sound. She then went in for the kill, and started to suck him off. Ikuto held onto her head for dear life, she was doing good. "A-Amu" he groaned, he was so close to just cumming in her mouth. "Are you gonna cum?" Ikuto was able to make out as she continued to suck him.

"It's okay, you can cum inside as much as you want" he was able to understand again, suddenly his balls tightened and he released inside of her. He could hear Amu, as she gulped his cum down her throat.

After their little foreplay, the two got back to the front of the car. "So where are you taking me?" she asked, fixing up her hair that was messed up from their little romping. Ikuto smirked, "There's supposed to be a festival, I just thought you would like to be outside for awhile" he told her, Amu catching the doubling meaning of his words.

She didn't say anything, a small smile only appearing on her lips as a rose red blush appeared on her cheeks. They were soon at the park, the both of them walking hand in hand as Ikuto carried a blanket with his other. They were then on a grassy hill, seeing that there were some other people there, at the bottom of the hill was a stage set up where a band was playing.

After laying the blanket on the hill, the two were watching the band play. Amu then felt Ikuto's arm snake around her waist, bringing her closer to him, she could then feel him kissing her neck, in chaste kisses. She warily looked around and noticed there were other couples around them, who could notice what the two wanted them to do.

"I-Ikuto, l-let's take a quick walk in the woods, since the next band won't play in the next ten minutes" Amu whimpered, as she felt him rub her buttocks sensually. Feeling his lips form into a smirk up against her neck, he whispered ok. When they were far away from everybody else, Amu was suddenly pushed up against tree. "You're so impatient" she moaned, feeling Ikuto's tongue lick her perky nipples.

He didn't reply, but bit harder onto her nipples, causing her to gasp at the sensation. She then felt him pull her leg up and wrap it around his waist. He moved her panties aside, and unzipped his pants, his erect cock falling out. "P-Please, Ikuto" she whimpered, as he stared at her with those dark blue eyes of his.

"Fill me up with your thick hard cock" she said breathlessly, Ikuto smirking at her request. He then slammed into her, causing her to scream out. Not giving her any time to adjust, he forcefully started to slam inside her, filling her up with him. "Ah, m-more, Ikuto more" she moaned, wrapping her arms around him as he did as he was told. Her other leg then wrapped around his waist, and soon he was pushing her back into the tree harder and harder.

"I-Ikuto, g-gonna…cumming!!" Amu screamed, as her pussy contracted around Ikuto's cock, squirting her juices onto it. Ikuto winced at the contact, and released inside of her. After watching Ikuto's thick substance ooze out of her, the two of them returned to Amu's house, seeing that Amu's parents were still not back from their outing.

"You must be hungry Ikuto, I'll make you something" Amu told him, as she went to her bedroom to change. Ikuto was sitting on the couch, when he heard Amu start to cook. Deciding that sitting and waiting wasn't him, he went inside the kitchen. There he stopped dead in his tracks. There stood his girlfriend, in an apron, and under that apron was nothing but her skin. Amu then turned around, "Ah Ikuto, dinner is almost ready" she told him, walking away from the stove and going to cut something up.

In two minutes flat, Amu was pushed onto the dining room table, her legs spread apart, and feeling Ikuto's head rub up against her hole. "I-Ikuto, what about…" but screamed out, as Ikuto slammed into her. Amu's mind went limp with pleasure, she started to scream out, as Ikuto went deeper inside her, hitting her womb. "M-My womb!! Y-You're hitting…my womb!" she screamed out, as Ikuto started to move his hips harder, making him go faster.

Amu then couldn't hold out, and was the first one to come. Ikuto followed after her, as he felt her contract around him. "Geez Ikuto, now I'm all sweaty" she whined to her boyfriend, as the two sat and ate dinner. "Then we should take a shower together" he smirked at her.

Later that evening, as Amu let the hot water wash her body of the sweat that she had gotten from her last intense love making, she felt two arms snake around her and hug her from behind. She then felt cool lips touch her hot skin, causing a quiet moan to slip out. As one hand gave it's full undivided attention to her right breast, squeezing and massaging it, the other slipped down farther and groped her left thigh.

Amu was then gently pushed up against the wall, still feeling the ministrations that the two hands were giving her. Amu then bit her bottom lip, as she felt those cool lips suck her neck, leaving bruises wherever they pleased. She then gasped as she felt his penis rub up against her slits, she bit her bottom lip, trying hard not to voice how good she felt.

She could then felt his hot breath hit her ear as he whispered to her: "I'm going to fuck you till you can't stand" he whispered to her, along with other dirty things about what he was going to do to her. Amu could've just comed right there, the way he always talked dirty to her, it made her go over the edge.

Suddenly, she could feel the head rub up against her entrance, and then slammed into her. "MM" she moaned out, biting on her lower lip harder, as Ikuto's dick continued to slam into her womb's entrance.

"Come on Amu, you can scream as much as you like, no one's going to hear except me" he whispered into her ear. Suddenly, she was screaming out in joy, "Y-You're hitting m-my womb!!" she screamed, as her eyes rolled in the back of her head. Ikuto then grabbed a hold of her leg, and lifted it up, making him go deeper into her.

"Ah! I-If you do t-that…" Amu moaned, feeling Ikuto's cock smash into her womb. The two then came together. Standing there against the wall, as the water from the shower poured onto their hot sweaty bodies.

Amu walked into her room, drying her hair. When she looked up to see Ikuto asleep on her bed. Clad in nothing but boxers, Amu felt a warm feeling enter her lower abdomen as she saw the water roll down his body, she then looked over at his lower region, and the heat spread to her lower body. She then walked over to her bed, and slowly got on top of him, rubbing his lower region.

She heard him groan, but turn his head. She smirked, as she saw the bulge form, she then moved till she was in between his legs, and pulled his boxers down, causing his cock to spring out. Her lust-filled eyes looked at the muscle as it stood there, waiting for it to be toyed with. She licked his opening, teasing the little hole as she saw Ikuto's hands scrunch her sheets.

She then let her tongue drag downward to his shaft to the hilt where his balls were. She then teased his balls, sucking on one, and massaging the other. She could hear a soft groan from Ikuto; she then licked her way up his shaft and nibbled on the sensitive skin, of his cock. She then put her pussy in Ikuto's face, still sucking on his cock, while playing with her pussy.

"Ah, Ikuto" she whispered, as her fingers continued to go in and out of her. Once her fingers were lubed with her juices, she took her fingers and rubbed her juices all over Ikuto's cock. "Amu" she heard Ikuto sigh, she looked over at him, and saw that she was still asleep.

She smirked, and decided that she would do something. Her wet, dripping awaited pussy was only inches above Ikuto's cock. She then felt Ikuto slide into her, and she covered her mouth with her hand, trying not to wake Ikuto.

Soon, she was grinding on top of Ikuto, feeling him rub up against her walls. She was panting, till suddenly, she felt Ikuto buck his hips upwards, causing his cock to hit her womb. She screamed, and looked down to see Ikuto looking back up at her. He then pushed her down onto the bed, and started to ram his thing into her awaited pussy.

"Yes, Ikuto, more pound into me more" she screamed, as she wrapped her arms around his neck, as his hips rocked hard into hers. "I'm gonna come, Ikuto I'm going to come" Amu screamed, as Ikuto bucked his hips harder and harder into her.

Suddenly, Amu saw white as she felt Ikuto's cum flow inside, and fill her up.

Later on that night, the two slept up against each other in Amu's bed. The two had the same thing on their mind. And that was, they knew that tomorrow was going to be another eventful day like this one.


	24. Naughty Demon

**Naughty Demon**

In a world where there are things such as Kings, Knights, and demons. Lived a girl who fell in love, she fell in love with the demon king.

He sat at his thrown.

And noticed that she was late. Suddenly, a scrawny little demon came toward him. "Someone wants to meet you lord" the little green-eyed thing said.

"Is it her?" the demon king said, resting his cheek on his hand. "Her, Sir?" the scrawny demon said. "Who is it that disturbs me" the king said, his power seeping out as he became angry. "A human, he says he has a bone to pick with you" the little demon said.

"Bring him in" the king said, upset.

She walked in a brisk step, she knew she was late. "Well if he hadn't been so rough last night, I would of probably been up earlier" she muttered to herself, walking faster. She opened the big doors, and in front of her made her the least bit surprised.

There in front of her was her old "lover" yelling at her current one. Ikuto looked up to see Amu standing, "You're late" he stated bluntly, cutting off the man from what he was yelling. She had the urge to roll her eyes, as she walked past the man, who stared at her in disbelief.

"Well, it's not my fault, you were being extra rough than usual" she told him, as she walked up to the demon king. "Was it because I'm almost fully demon" she whispered, straddling the kings lap, and taking his face into her hands. "Amu" she heard him say, she rolled her eyes but turned around to the man that called her name.

"Long time no see, Tadase" she said, she knew that he was a bit surprised by her new attire. "It's really you, isn't Amu?" he asked, looking at her in disbelief. "In the flesh Tadase, you act like I died" she said.

She felt the demon king put a hand firmly on her waist. She turned toward him, "Ah, don't get jealous, Ikuto" she whispered up against his lips. "Ikuto, I'm not done talking you" Tadase yelled, "That's king to you, mortal" Ikuto hissed, as Amu playfully nipped at his ear, his weak spot. "I don't know what you did to Amu, but I demand her back" Tadase said, his words confident.

That made Ikuto laughed. "I do not know if you notice, but Amu belongs to me now" Ikuto said, resting his cheek back on his hand. "She does not belong to anyone, if anything she is the love of my life" Tadase. "Some life you had then, mortal" Ikuto calmly stated while, Amu started to unbutton his shirt, her lust taking over.

"Amu, show him" Ikuto said, as Amu, who was currently sucking his chest, looked up into his eyes. She smirked at him, and then got off of him, and started to unbutton in front of him. With her back turned to Tadase, she unbuttoned her top in front of Ikuto, who watched her intently.

Her top then fell to the ground, and Tadase gasped. There on Amu's back, was the symbol of the demon's society, it took up half of her back, as the purple inked her used to be ivory back. "Turn around" Ikuto ordered, and Amu did, her front showing to Tadase. His eyes widen, the same symbol on her chest, right where her heart was. "You see these marks on her body, don't you mortal" Ikuto said, as his hands encircled her waist and pulled her into his lap.

"This means that she belongs to me, her heart and her body" Ikuto growled, as Amu's left hand was nowhere to be seen. "Now get out of my sight, before I kill you" Ikuto said, "Wait? Those symbols, it has to take years for those to form like that, Amu has only been in the Demon's society for six months, you can't speed up the process like that, it's impossible" Tadase yelled.

Amu could feel Ikuto's penis pulsating in her hand, waiting to release what was inside of it, she then heard what Tadase said, and smirked causing her hand to pick up speed. "The reason why these marks are almost done Tadase" Amu said, looking over at the man she used to love.

"Is because I was having sex with Ikuto while you and me were still together" she said. And Tadase's heart almost stopped beating right after she said, "N-No, that can't be true" Tadase said, feeling as though as his ears deceived him.

"Oh it's true alright" Amu said, dropping her right arm away from her breast, making Tadase see them. "While you were always out trying to destroy the demon society, I was off making love with their king" Amu whimpered, feeling Ikuto touch her weak spot.

"But-" and suddenly, he was nowhere to be seen.

Even as the king of the demon society, Ikuto was incredibly impatient. Amu and him hadn't even gotten to the door, when he pushed her up against the wall, and started to kiss her. And it didn't help when Amu egged him on, as she wrapped her leg around his waist, smashing their bodies up against each other.

Their tongues doing incredible things that no regular human could do. Ikuto was finally able to enter into his chambers, pushing Amu onto their bed, he straddled her and returned to their heated kiss. Amu's lustful moans filled the room, as his hands rid her body of her clothing.

"I remember when I first met you" Amu moaned as she sucked on his penis, "Heh, I remember I had caught you peeing on a tree" Ikuto said, as he caressed her head.

Flashback:

_Amu had to pee, and she was to far away from home to go, and she hated asking people to use their bathrooms. So she ran into the woods, and lifting her dress, she peed. She sighed, till she heard someone chuckling, and was immediately embarrassed, and stopped what she was doing._

"_Don't stop on my accord" she heard a velvety voice say, as a tall lean man came from out of the darkness. "How is it you humans say it, Ah 'If you have to go, you have to go'" the man chuckled. Amu was overall embarrassed, not only did she get caught going pee, but she got caught by some hot guy._

_This was their first encounter._

_Flashback_

"Did I ever tell you how cute you looked when I had caught you red-handed" Ikuto said, as he watched Amu bounce off his penis.

Amu was feeling to much to say anything but scream at how good she felt. "Hmm, then I remember when we met again, you still were so cute" Ikuto said, as he thrusted his hips upward to get a reaction from Amu.

Flashback

_To Amu, it wasn't fair. Ever since she had been caught by that man, he was always clouding her thoughts. So much that it was causing her to become horny for him. She knew she wouldn't be able to have sex with Tadase since he was so hell bent on destroying demons._

_So she did the only thing she knew, she went back to the place where she had first encountered the man._

_She looked around the forest, making sure she was alone, she hiked up the dress she was wearing, and supporting herself up against a tree, she started to rub herself down there. "Heh, I had already caught you peeing, now masturbating" the same velvety voice said, causing Amu to gasp and cum at the same time._

"_Tsk Tsk, did I scare you so much that you came" the man said, as he came out of the shadows again. His attire looked as if he was of royalty, Amu noticed as more of her juices squirted out of her. She was panting hard as the man walked closer to her. _

_Her panting became even more erratic, as suddenly the man was so close to her, their chest were practically touching. Suddenly, she felt his fingers enter her, causing her to whimper, and grab a hold of his arm._

"_I see, so you're a virgin" the man whispered in her ear, as she moaned and panted as his fingers made her have an orgasm again. _

_It was that day, she knew she would never be the same._

_Flashback_

"You knew I was going to be there again, and it was quite cute to see you masturbating while thinking about me" Ikuto panted, as he rammed his penis into her awaiting vagina. She screamed, grabbing a hold of the sheets while her hips smashed with his, wanting to feel more.

Her hands then found his head, and she brought him down and started to kiss him. When they broke apart she smirked up at him, "Of course, no girl would ever forget their first time" she told him.

Flashback

_Amu ran to the forest, she was excited and what she was wearing underneath only build to her excitement. She then saw him up against the tree, he was looking down at something. She cocked her head to the side, and walked up to him._

_Her hand then caressed his cheek, and he slowly opened his eyes and looked over at her. She smiled at him, while a small smile was on his face. He then smirked, "Well Well, what are you going to do next, show me your vagina" he chuckled. _

_She blushed, and then backed away, he looked at her as his hands crossed his chest and he raised an eyebrow. She sighed, and then started to unbutton her dress. The man widened his eyes, he was only kidding._

_Suddenly her dress fell to her ankles, and Ikuto looked her down head to toe. She was wearing some type of cloth that only covered her breast and vagina, it was purple and was shaped like a V. _

"_Did you make that?" the man asked Amu, as she untied her hair and let it fall to her shoulders. She smiled up at him, as she picked up the dress that was at her feet and threw it somewhere else in the forest._

_She then got on her knees, and putting her hands on top of her chest, looked like she was practically begging the man to take her. The man smirked at her, feeling his pants get tighter as he said:_

"_Naughty girl"_

_Flashback_

"Of course you would remember your first time, you were practically begging for it" Ikuto said, as he looked at Amu's vagina as she sucked on his penis. Amu was to preoccupied with sucking and extracting Ikuto's semen.

While she massaged Ikuto's balls, she suddenly felt them twitching, and he released his cum inside her mouth. Amu gulped it all down, and once there was no more, she turned and looked over at Ikuto. "I always did like the taste of your semen" she told him.

Flashback

_Amu saw that the man's pants were tightening around where his penis was. She then crawled over to where it was, and dug around his pants, trying to find the opening of his pants. Suddenly, his hard penis fell out, and Amu's eyes widen. He was huge. _

"_Surprised?" the man asked, not moving from his stance. Amu looked up at him, and then smiled at him. Her hand delicately grabbed a hold of the man's penis, and noticed that she quite couldn't wrap her whole hand around it. She then slightly rubbed it, and saw that it twitched under her touch._

_Not satisfied with it just twitching, Amu then started at the base of this man's penis, and slowly and sensually licked her way back up to the head. She repeated this process, and deciding that it wasn't enough, she then kissed the head._

_Her body sent chills through her as she played with the head of this man's penis. It made her feel like she was going over the edge. After getting a taste of his penis, she decided that she was ready._

_Soon her mouth took half of him, going slow and a little at a time. And in a short amount of time, she was deep throating the man, the way the man's penis gave her throat a warm sensation._

_Suddenly, something squirted into her mouth, and she pulled back. It was thick and warm, and surprisingly had a sweet taste to it. "Demon's semen has a sweeter taste than a regular mortal" the man told her, watching as she gulped the thick substance down. _

_She looked up at him, her eyes clouded with lust. "Ah, I see now" he said, picking her up and pushing her up against a nearby tree. "Your voice was taken by a demon, and that's the reason why Tadase attacks my people" the man said, spreading Amu's legs and rubbing his penis's head up against her entrance._

_Amu then had an idea pop into her head, and she made her forehead touch his._

_**I never told him that he had to go off and kill a society just for my voice, it's not that important.**_

_The man widen his eyes, he could hear her thoughts. He looked into her eyes, but Amu only smiled at him, and urged him on to continue. _

_Flashback_

"Saying your voice wasn't important, the way you're screaming for more, sounds much better than all those other times" Ikuto panted, as he thrusted himself into his lover's tight hole. "EEK, Ahh!" Amu screamed out.

"Heh, and then from then on, was our first time" Ikuto said.

Flashback

_The man smirked, "I see" he said, before he entered inside Amu. Because the lack of voice, Amu's supposed scream turned out to be a pant. Tears involuntarily rolled down her cheeks, but she wouldn't admit that it was painful. _

"_A mortal wouldn't have been able to handle this" the man was sighing, about to take his penis out. When suddenly, Amu wrapped her legs around his waist, planting him there. He looked up at her surprised, and was even more shocked when she kissed him._

_**I'm fine, it's my first time sheesh, they are always supposed to hurt, meanie**_

_He heard her say, as she brought her lips away from his. He looked at her as he whispered in her ear. "Then I'll go slowly" as his hips started to thrust slowly inside her. He could feel her pants, as her arms wrapped around his neck, pushing him to kiss her._

_Their kiss was sensual, their tongues to moving to their own beat. The man's hands traveled down to Amu's butt, which he squeezed and molded with his nimble fingers. Even though Amu's moans were nothing but pants and slight whimpers, in her thoughts, the man could hear her moaning out._

_**Y-Yes, you're so good! More, thrust into my womb more and more!**_

_The man listened to her request, and started to thrust harder and faster. He could feel his body burning up, and suddenly his semen was shooting inside of Amu's womb. Amu tightened her hold around him, feeling the hot sticky fluids enter her, causing her own fluids to flow out. _

_They panted, and Amu slowly fell to the ground, the ground mixed with their fluids._

"_Ikuto" the man said, as Amu looked up at him, her eyes showing confusion. "My name is Ikuto" he said._

_Flashback_

"I-Ikuto, more, h-harder" Amu moaned as she rode on top of Ikuto again. Ikuto thrusted his hips into her harder, just like she asked. "EEK!" Amu screamed out, her walls contracting around Ikuto's penis, and squirting out juices.

Ikuto smirked, still thinking back to when he and Amu had started this.

Flashback

_Ever since then, Amu and Ikuto had been doing nothing but that almost everyday. Sometimes they would just sit there, talking about everything and anything. Other times, they would have heated kisses between the two of them. _

_**My parents were killed in a fire, I've been an orphan ever since. **__Ikuto heard Amu say in their thoughts. "So you've been alone all your life?" Ikuto asked, while Amu only shook her head. __**Tadase's parents took me in, and that's how I've come to be with Tadase**__ Amu said within their thoughts._

"_Do you still love him?" Ikuto asked._

_Amu looked up at him, she was sitting in between his legs as they sat on the forest floor. Amu smiled at him, as she wrapped her arms around his neck and was suddenly on her knees, just a little above of Ikuto._

_**I had only seen him as a friend, nothing more.**__ she told Ikuto, as her lips kissed his. When they broke apart she heard Ikuto sigh of relief. "Good" she heard him mutter, while she giggled at him, and kissed him again._

_Flashback_

Amu watched as Ikuto slept peacefully next to her, she caressed his face seeing that he wouldn't wake up in another hour or so to continue where they left off. Giving her time to rest, he had been becoming rough with her.

Suddenly, she felt her back flare up. She winced at the pleasure, and remembered when she had first took notice of the symbol on her back.

Flashback

_She ran toward the woods, knowing that Ikuto would be there waiting for her. When she saw him, she ran up toward him, and stopped, a pout on her face. Ikuto looked at her, before grabbing her hand, he regretted it after that._

_**Why the hell do I have this symbol on my back! Where is it coming from, why do….**__ Ikuto then cut her off, by putting his finger to her lips. "When a mortal has sex with a demon, they get a symbol on their back, it means that they themselves will turn into a demon" Ikuto explained._

_**I'm turning into…a demon?**_

_Amu questioned, looking up at Ikuto. Ikuto nodded his head, "Are you afraid?" Ikuto asked, while Amu shook her head no. __**I'm just a little surprised that's all, every time I thought about you, the small of my back would flare up **__she said, Ikuto smirked at her while Amu looked away, a blush upon her face. "Well, you have nothing to worry about, becoming a demon is a slow process, so it will be long before the whole thing takes over your back" he told her._

_She smiled up at him, and hugged him._

_**I'm going to become a demon, then I can be with you forever**_

_He heard her say_

_Flashback_

Amu then remembered from there on, that the symbol had continued to grow on her back, and then the one on her chest.

She heard Ikuto groan, and looked up to see him turn his back to her. Amu was then looking at the scar, she lightly touched it with her fingers.

She remembered how he got that scar, and couldn't help but still feel guilty over it.

Flashback

_Amu had overheard the guardians going over their plan to infiltrate the demon's village. When suddenly, a man who was part of the guardians, came in bringing news._

"_One of our men, was able to fight the demon king, he's wounded and hiding in the forest not far from here" the man said, and Amu widened her eyes at this information. If he went into the forest, that mean that they would find Ikuto, and kill him also._

_After the men left, Amu grabbed a cloak and ran to the part of the forest where she always sees Ikuto. When she got there, she froze. There laying on the ground, with blood under him, lay Ikuto._

_She ran too him, she could hear him panting, trying to hang on. She took the cloak off and put it around him, she lifted him onto her back. __**Hang on Ikuto, you're going to make it **__she said as she started the long trek back home._

_After two hours, she finally made it home. Careful to make sure that there weren't any guardians near, she covered Ikuto and herself with the cloak. When she got inside the house, she made her way to the back of the house, where her room was and gently laid Ikuto on his chest._

_There was a huge slash through his shirt, and when she took it off, she choked on her tears. A deep gash was on his back, she was hyperventilating, not sure what to do. __**Calm down Amu, he needs you**__ she thought, as she breathed in and out of her nose._

_After finally calming down, she ran to the closet that Tadase used when anyone was injured, finding something to clean the wound, and gauze, she ran back inside her room, to tend to Ikuto's wound._

_Flashback_

Ikuto could feel Amu touching his wound. He remembered that day, like it was only yesterday. It was from then on that he hated mortals.

Flashback

_He was cornered._

_He didn't know how they found him, but he knew that they were no match for him. "You're going down, demon king" a man said, and Ikuto threw a glare at him, causing the man to shut up. Suddenly, they all attacked at the same time, and Ikuto smirk._

_Suddenly, his eyes turned into a deep shade of purple, and some sort of force pushed the man away from him. He smirked, as they tried to get up. "Back down mortals" he boomed, when suddenly, he felt something go deep into his back, and go upward. _

_His eyes widen in surprised, and turned around to see that some lowly commoner had slashed his back with a sword. His power seeped out, and the men screamed in fear while Ikuto took this chance to run and hide into the forest._

_He could hear the mortals screaming to go after him, and he knew the one place where he could be safe. He continued to run to that place, losing consciousness every second. He then saw her face, her smile, "Ikuto" he could hear her call out his name, and that gave him enough strength to get there._

_When he got to the little opening in the forest, he fell onto the grass, the blood seeping out of his back. "Amu" he called out, before he lost conscious. _

_Suddenly, he awoke to the sun hitting his face. He noticed that he wasn't in the forest anymore, but on a bed. He also noticed that his wound was healed, he sat up and looked around. He had never seen this house before, but he knew that it had to belong to a mortal._

_**It couldn't be**_

_He thought, but then the bedroom door opened, causing him to turn and looked over at who was there. Amu looked over at him, her eyes wide with surprise, in her hands was a tray of food. Her lower lip trembled, and she put the tray onto a table and ran toward Ikuto, hugging his head, his face colliding with her chest._

_Ikuto widen his eyes, how did she find him? He could hear whimpering, and slowly looked up at Amu to see that she was crying. He wanted to comfort her, but sleep started to take over. "So warm" he muttered, before falling asleep into Amu's arms._

_Flashback_

Ikuto turned around so he was facing Amu. She looked up at him, and then smiled at him. "What?" she asked, but he only caressed her face, and fell back asleep. Amu looked at him, and when his arms wrapped around her waist, she caressed his hair, smoothing it out.

Flashback

_After bandaging Ikuto's wound again, Amu let him rest his body up against hers'. She looked through the window as she rubbed Ikuto's head in a soothingly manner. "Amu?" she heard Ikuto ask, she looked down at him. "Who was the demon that took your voice?" he asked her, not looking up at her._

_Amu thought about it, before getting an idea. She got off the bed, and went to the bookcase. She took a book out, and went back and opened it. It was a drawing book, and Amu opened it to a specific page, and Ikuto widen his eyes at the page. He knew this man. "I see" he told her._

_Suddenly, Amu was hugging him, careful not to touch his wound. __**You shouldn't worry about who took my voice or not, like I said it's not important **__she told him. Suddenly, the door opened and Amu turned around, lucky that she was sitting on the bed, not looking suspicious. There in the door, was Tadase, who looked really excited._

_He ran toward Amu, "Amu good news, we caught a demon, and he knows who took your voice, this is great news, you'll finally be able to get your voice back" he told her, he hesitated, but then kissed her cheek and turned and left the room._

_Ikuto watched Amu's reaction, she looked down at the picture that she opened, her eyes dull. She then looked over at him, "I hid myself" he explained, knowing what she was about to ask__**. **__She nodded her head, and closed the book, putting it aside she scooted closer and kissed him._

_Ikuto widen his eyes, but then got into the kiss._

_Flashback_

Amu closed the distance between her and Ikuto, sleep finally taking her. "I love you Ikuto" she whispered.

"I love you also"

Flashback

_It had been a week since Amu seen Ikuto. After his wound finally healed, he told her to wait for him. And she did, she waited about a week. The demon that told Tadase where to find her voice, lied and caused Tadase to hate demons even more._

_Amu was looking out her window one summer night, watching the moon shine brightly. Suddenly, a breeze picked up and a card was in front of her face. She took it inside, and opened it eagerly. She read the contents, and was slightly disappointed. It was from the king of demons, asking her to come to the castle tomorrow night, and that a carriage would be waiting for her. She then thought back to Ikuto, and her eyes widen, realizing something. __**What if Ikuto talked to the king and had asked him to invite me over to the palace, that's gotta be the reason why the king invited me**__ Amu thought, getting excited._

_She then went to her closet and took out an extravagant dress that she had been saving forever. She then wished that tomorrow night would comes sooner._

_The next morning, Amu prepared for her dream finally coming true. After excessive showering, she then came into her room, and locked the door, so Tadase wouldn't come in and get suspicious. She then combed her hair, making sure that her bangs would stay in place. She then chose her undergarments, white ones that she was saving for her wedding day. _

_She then put on white stockings, and a white under dress. She then put on the final piece. A red Lolita dress, the front short, but long in the back. The top a bodice, with lace in an intricate weaving. She was putting on laced brown boots (They're small, not some gothic look or anything) when a knock on the door, caused her to look up._

_She walked to the door, and opened it, and saw that a small demon had bow down to her. "Your highness has brought me here to take you to the palace" he told her. She smiled down at him and nodded her head._

_The carriage was beautiful, and once she was inside, her heart filled with excitement. The carriage went inside the forest, a pathway for it to follow. Suddenly, Amu was in a quaint little town. She had never seen this town before, and suddenly knew that this was where the demon society lived._

_She looked on as the demons stared at the carriage in curiosity, not seeing who was inside it of course. Suddenly, the carriage had arrived to the palace, and Amu was in awe. It truly was a magnificent palace._

_The people there already seemed to have know that she would have been coming because they helped her up the steps. "The steps are slippery from last night's rain, so be careful miss Hinamori" they would tell her as they helped holding her hand up the stairs._

_Soon, she was following a small demon to where the King's throne was, she could feel her heart beating faster and faster as she was closer to seeing her love. "The king is waiting through this door" the little demon hissed, she nodded her head in thanks and gave a deep breath. She then opened the two doors, and gasped._

_There sitting on the throne, was none other than Ikuto himself. _

"_Surprised Amu?" the man asked, as he sat there on the throne nonchalant. Amu blushed, she didn't even care if he was a servant for a king, he would always have that affect on her. She slowly and deliberately walked toward him, trying to compose herself._

_When she got there to where she was only inches away from him, she could feel her heat skipping beats. His hand then grabbed a hold of hers and she said to him __**You're the…king**__, looking at him with a shocked expression. "Surprised?" he asked, the same smirk on his face. "Here, a present" he told her, handing her a jar with a pink floating light inside it._

_Amu looked at him questionably, wondering what it was. "It's your voice" he told her, and she widen her eyes. He then opened the jar, and suddenly the pink light flew out, and slowly sunk into Amu's throat. Amu closed her eyes as she regained her voice back. _

_She then looked at him, as her words whispered: "Ikuto" and he smiled at her, standing up and hugging her tightly. "You've come back to me, Amu" he whispered, holding her tighter to his chest. Amu was just overall shocked, getting her voice back, being with the one she loved._

_She felt as if she was complete._

_They retired to his living quarters, where Amu was even more amazed. The room was huge, practically the size of her whole house. The bed itself had to be bigger than a king, she walked toward it, touching the sheets and finding that they were silk._

"_Only the best for the king of demons" she said, turning around and looking at Ikuto, who was smirking. "I've never seen you wear something like that, when I saw you Amu, I almost mistaken you for a goddess" Ikuto said, walking up to her and caressing her cheek._

"_You flatter me too much, Ikuto" she said, her hand coming up and caressing his own, she then brought it down, as he closed in the distance between them, his lips capturing hers. _

_The kiss made her feel hot all over, she thought she would melt along with his touch. When they broke apart. "As much as I would love for you to rip my clothes off and claim me once more, these are important to me" she told him. _

_Ikuto observed, as Amu took off ever piece of clothing. First her shoes, then the dress, then the under dress, leaving her in only her undergarments. After folding her dress over a chair, she then walked over to Ikuto, who was sitting on the bed. She then straddled his lap, wrapping an arm around his neck, as Ikuto rested on his neck, looking over Amu's undergarments._

"_Are they not to your liking?" she asked, as she slowly one by one unbuttoned his shirt, "It's the first time I've seen you in something like this, it's very sexy" he said, his eyes looking over her body._

"_Your breast have grown" he observed, while she gave him a sultry laugh. God, it made him go over the edge to hear her voice do such things like that. "You can thank your semen, you had me drinking it so much" she said, a smirk on her lips. "You never complained, I was only supplying your needs" he said, a smirk on his lips._

"_Will you supply my needs tonight-Ahhn!" Amu moaned, rubbing her covered opening over his hard crotch. Ikuto thought he was going to explode any minute, to hear her voice like that and watch her sexy body, he needed her. "You can do it right now" he told her, as she got off of him, and sat in between his legs, taking his penis out of his pants. _

"_It's hard as a rock" she exclaimed, "I've been waiting for this for two weeks" he told her, watching as her mouth greedily sucked his penis off. "Ah, it's been so long since I tasted you" she said, leaving a thick trail of saliva on his penis. A naughty idea entered her mind, and she lifted her breast over his penis, and brought them down, his penis in between her breast._

_Ikuto winced at the pleasure as Amu rubbed her breast up against his penis. "Does it feel good Ikuto, being rubbed up against my breast?" Amu panted, seeing that her nipples were poking through the fabric of her bra. "Yes, hurry stick your mouth on there, I'm about to cum" he panted out, moving his hips to get more pleasure. _

_Amu smirked, and let her tongue play with the head of Ikuto's penis. His then hot semen shot itself inside her mouth, and Amu was more than happy to drink it up. Ikuto could hear her gulping down his semen as he panted out from letting out so much. When Amu drank it all up, she took his penis out of her breast, and straddled his lap again, her vagina rubbing up against the base of his rock hard penis._

"_Even after you let out so much of that, you're still ready to go" she moaned, her vagina rubbing up against him. "But if I keep drinking it, you're going to make me have such huge breast" she said, Ikuto looked up at her. He then took off her bra, watching her breast jiggle at the action. He then bit into the soft flesh of her right breast, Amu winced at the slight pain, and he let go. _

_Suddenly, the demon mark appeared over her breast. "This will stop your breast from growing anymore" Ikuto told her, pinching her nipple. She moaned and writhed at the action. "D-Don't they're sensitive" she shrieked, when he sucked on them. "Ah…Ahh" she moaned, as his fingers untied the string that kept her underwear together, they then fell off, and he spread her but, and pushed her down onto his awaiting cock._

_Amu shrieked, the pleasure, she had been waiting all for it. Her eyes rolled in the back of her head, as a smile adorned her face, feeling herself cumming. "You just came, and all I did was put it in you?" Ikuto said, pushing her against the headboard of his bed. "B-But, Ikuto hasn't been with me for two weeks, it's been so long" she muttered, her body filled with joy._

_He then thrusted into her, taking control once again._

End of Flashback

Ikuto watched as Amu continued to ride off of him, getting a second wind. He then brought his hand up and caressed her face, causing her to look at him. He then promised that he would let no one, harm his Amu.

Meanwhile, unbeknownst to the two of them, stood a man behind their door, hearing their love making.

"Looks like I've found the king's weakness" the man said, a dark smirk on his face.


	25. Naughty School

**Naughty School**

Amu was happy.

She had the greatest friends.

She had good grades.

She had the perfect boyfriend.

Yep, Amu had the perfect high school lives at Seiyo High School. Nothing could bring her down, with her going out with the 'Prince' of the school, Hotori Tadase. In Second place as one of the smartest people at the school, and her friends being with her since Kindergarten.

Nothing could ruin her life. That is, until today.

She had just came from a meeting with her club, and was walking down the halls, getting ready to get home and study. She then passed by 'him', this him, was Tsukiyomi Ikuto. He placed first in the entrance exams, beating Amu by one point, he was nicknamed 'The black cat' because of the way his demeanor reminded you of a cat. He was one of the guys that the girls fawned over, even though he had a girlfriend.

Amu passed him by, going by the whole row of lockers (The only school in all of Japan that actually had lockers where you could place your books, it was a tough school). "Hinamori Amu" he said, causing her to stop and turn around and look at him. He had a smirk on his face, his eyes closed, his position a relaxed one.

She smirked back at him, and said: "What do you want Tsukiyomi, don't you have a girlfriend to be with?" she asked, ever since she saw how he beat her at the entrance exams, she sworn that he was her rival. He then looked up at her, a smirk on his face, and she immediately blushed.

The way he was staring at her was so intense. "W-Well, if you're not going to say anything, then I-I'm going home" she said, turning on her heel and about to walk away. When her wrist was suddenly grabbed, and she was being pushed into an empty locker. A little shocked by this ordeal, she looked up and saw Ikuto getting inside with her, and closing the locker behind them.

"Wha-What is the meaning of this, Tsukiyomi" she snapped at him, trying to push him, but he was to strong for her. He then pushed her back into the back of the locker and kissed her, kissed her. She then slapped him, panting as the breath was taken from her, but the man only smirked as he turned and looked at her straight in the eye.

Suddenly, a roll of duct tape came into view, and Amu panicked. She tried to get away, but he grabbed both of her wrist, and taped them together, lifting them above her head so she was immobilized. He then kissed her a second time, this time his tongue slipping into her mouth. She closed her eyes tight, telling herself over and over again that she didn't like being kissed by Ikuto.

But she knew she was wrong. A kiss like this, so heated. She had never experienced something like this before, not even with Tadase. He reluctantly stopped the kiss, giving her lungs air. His lips then started to kiss her bare neck.

"S-Stop" she whimpered, hoping he would. But he didn't, and he spreaded her legs apart. She widen her eyes, and tried to move away from his touch, but stopped when she felt something rub up against her down there. It was felt weird, and Amu didn't like it one bit, she tried to kick him, but her legs felt like jelly.

Suddenly, Ikuto wasn't kissing her neck anymore and was crouching down in between her legs. She widen as she looked at him in shock, he on the other hand smirked as he pushed her panties aside. She then felt something wet touch her, and her breathing hitched, it felt so weird and new to Amu. She panted and whimpered, as Ikuto continued to lick her pussy.

Suddenly, she widen her eyes as her pussy started to throb like crazy, and she for the first time, experienced an orgasm. She panted, as Ikuto lapped up her flowing juices. He then stood up, unzipping his cock. Amu stared at it in surprise, it was really huge. He then rubbed it up against her entrance, and Amu knew what he was going to do, and tried to fight.

But he immobilized her again, by hiking her leg on his waist, and holding his hand around her wrist. He then plunged his cock in her, and she bit her lip to keep from screaming out in pain. It hurt, a lot, and the tears continued to roll down her reddened cheeks. He didn't move for quite some time, probably letting her getting adjusted to her.

'_Now he acts like a gentleman'_ she thought, until he thrusted his hips into her again, causing a lingering pain and a built up pleasure to spread through her. He then started to thrust his hips slowly into her, making a heat spread throughout her as he continually thrusted into her.

Her other leg was then wrapped around his waist with the other one, as her tied wrist wrapped around his head, and Ikuto thrusted harder and faster into her. Amu tried her hardest to contain her moans, but some had slip. Ikuto then silenced her (Which she was a little thankful for) with a kiss. His lips were so warm up against hers.

Amu then felt that same feeling when Ikuto was licking her, and it came harder than last time. Her muffled moans let Ikuto know she was coming, and he started to thrust harder into her, making Amu tighten around him.

They both came.

Amu widen her eyes as she felt something fill her up down there.

After the whole ordeal, Ikuto cut off the duct tape that held her wrist, and opened the locker and stepped out. Amu sat, still inside the locker. She rubbed her hurt wrist. Ikuto then turned to her and said: "Tadase has been cheating on you" causing Amu to widen her eyes but say nothing. "It's been going on for three months, and he's been doing it with my girlfriend" he told her. Amu still said nothing as she rubbed her wrist. After Ikuto left her alone by the lockers, Amu took her stuff and after changing her shoes, ran home.

She practically skipped dinner, telling her parents that she wasn't hungry. And instead of study like usual, she went straight to bed, laying there in her undergarments as she thought about what happened to her today.

She had been practically raped by Ikuto, and yet she didn't feel mad nor sad about it. And that's what pissed her more off about herself, she should've been enraged, violated by what he did, and yet she didn't at all. She then thought about what Ikuto said, could it have been true. Was he telling her the truth, or was it to fill her head with lies.

She finally fell asleep, with Ikuto plaguing her mind.

She awoke early the next morning. And when she dressed, she dressed way differently than she usually did. Her normal school attire consisted of her wearing knee high socks, the usual skirt and blouse, along with the tie. The sweater tied around her waist, and her hair put up in a ponytail, with the exception of her bangs.

Today though, she dressed entirely different. Her hair was down, and she put her bangs back, causing the sides of her hair to cover a little bit of her forehead as her bangs were put back with a clip. Instead of knee high socks, she went with thigh high socks instead, and instead of the tied sweater around her waist, she actually wore and saw that it was really big compared to her petite figure.

She looked at herself in the mirror, and she had to admit she looked pretty. Deciding against changing back into her regular self, she headed out for school. The kids at her school looked at her and whispered, it was the first time they had ever seen Amu like this. "She looks so different, more pretty" she could hear some of them whispering. "Amu sempai looks more moe" she heard most of the boys say, and she sighed.

She was then at her shoe locker, taking her shoes out, when she noticed a small piece of paper in there with them. She took the piece of paper and looked at it, on there was writing that said: "Check Locker 603" she raised an eyebrow at it, and wondered if the writer signed his name. He didn't, but she decided she would check it out.

It was crowded as kids were getting their books and waiting for the class bell to ring, Amu who was smart enough to bring the text books she needed with her home to study with, already had them and was going to this locker 603. She noticed that it wasn't occupied by anybody. And she sighed, her thought's thinking about the time she was 'raped' by Tsukiyomi Ikuto. She then opened the door, and stood there, surprised.

The kids around her gasped, and Tadase turned around as he saw that everyone, including his girlfriend, Amu, was watching him doing Keiko, Ikuto's girlfriend. He then fell out of the locker, with Keiko landing on top of him. He immediately covered his crotch area, embarrassed being caught, by his girlfriend no less. "A-Amu chan, it's not what you think" Tadase started to say, "How long?" she asked, he couldn't tell if she was mad or upset. "W-What?" he asked, as Keiko hurriedly fixed herself up.

"How long has this been going on?" she asked again, beginning to become impatient. She could care less by the whole crowd that formed around them and whispered about this. "T-Three months" Tadase said, looking away in shame. Ikuto was right, Amu looked down in disgust at the two.

"Don't give me that look Hinamori, you nor Ikuto kun didn't give us what the both of us wanted, so we found each other" Keiko snapped, and Amu looked over at the girl. "Do you think Ikuto knows?" she asked the girl, and Keiko blushed "O-Of course not, and I don't know how you found out either, but-" "Ikuto told me" Amu interrupted.

The two looked shocked, "Ikuto was the one who told me what the hell you've been doing, you're sick" she said, a slight pain in her chest, dressing herself up pretty because she wanted to prove Ikuto wrong. "Amu please, forgive me, I promise I won't do it ever again" Tadase said, making a grab for Amu's hand. But she snatched it away from him "Don't touch me, how many others have you've done it with?" she asked, she knew that Keiko couldn't have been the only one.

Tadase looked away in shame. "Two other girls" he said, and the crowd gasped. "And I'm sure you've done it with more boys than my fingers can count, Keiko" Amu said, scowling at the girl. She looked away also, knowing that it was true. "But please Amu, I love you, please I promise I won't ever do it again, I'll wait for you" Tadase pleaded.

Amu shook her head, "Wait for what?" she asked, a scowl deep on her face. "When you're ready" he told her, "You idiot, I lost my virginity" she yelled, tears streaming down her face. Tadase looked at her shocked, while the crowd gasped again. "W-With who?" he asked, his eyes showing hurt. "With Ikuto" she seethed, and the crowd gasped again as Keiko and Tadase both looked at her.

"He told me about what was going on with you two, about unfaithful the both of you were, and we had sex" she told them, wiping the tears from her eyes. "I-I didn't believe him when he told me, but what reason did he have to lie, he apparently was in the same boat as I thought I was, in love with someone you'd think would wait for me" she said, looking at the two in disgust.

"Please Amu, I know we can get through this again, please believe me Amu chan" Tadase said, looking up at Amu. "You don't get it, I don't want you anymore, you can go and fuck off with how many girls you want, I don't care anymore" Amu said, turning around and about to leave.

"Wait Amu, I love you!" Tadase yelled, "I don't" she said, "So leave me alone, I don't want anything to do with you anymore" she told him, turning around and about to leave. "Wait!" Keiko called out, causing Amu to stop and turn and look at the girl, "What is it that you possibly want from me?" Amu said, her voice venom. "I don't believe you when you say that you had sex with Ikuto, he's way to faithful to just go off and do something like this to exact revenge on me, Ikuto's to sweet" Keiko said, standing up and walking toward Amu.

"So I have a proposition, you don't tell Ikuto about me and Tadase, and I'll stop seeing your boyfriend" Keiko said, "That way everything will go back to normal, so what do you say Amu?" Keiko asked.

"You think that it could just work like that?" Amu asked, and when Keiko nodded her head. "Are you stupid or something?" Amu asked, and half of the group snickered. "I caught you two doing it, why in the hell would I want to go back with nothing but a little cheater" Amu said, glaring at Tadase. "And what the hell makes you think that Ikuto would want to be with you, he knows that you're cheating on him" Amu yelled.

"Please the boy may be smart, but figuring about things like this isn't his cup of tea" Keiko said, smirking. "Besides, if you do tell him, who's he going to believe, some girl who says she had 'sex' with him, or his beautiful girlfriend" Keiko said.

"Her"

Everybody gasped, and a small entryway was made by the students as Ikuto came into the circle. "I believe her, Keiko" Ikuto said, his face stoic. He was then standing by Amu, and Amu couldn't help but blush, yesterday plaguing her mind once more. "I-Ikuto, h-how much did you hear?" Keiko asked, her face turning slightly pale.

"I didn't hear anything" Ikuto said, causing Keiko to blow a sigh of relief. "But, I already knew that you were cheating on me long before this" Ikuto said, and Keiko looked like a deer caught in head lights.

"It wasn't hard to figure out, you kept blowing me off a lot, so I knew you were seeing someone else on the side, I just had to make sure my suspicions were true" Ikuto said, looking down at Tadase. "I then caught you with him in the janitors closet" Ikuto said, "You're pretty loud, and it was obvious" Ikuto said, sighing in the process.

"B-But…"Keiko was practically speechless. "So I told Amu about your guys little encounters over the whole three month period, and we had sex" he told them, wrapping an arm around Amu's waist, bring her closer to his body. She blushed darker and looked down at her hands that fiddled with the hem of her skirt.

Ikuto then smirked at Tadase, "You should've waited Tadase, Amu's really cute when she's into it" Ikuto said, licking Amu's cheek. Amu blushed even more, and Tadase snapped. Forgetting all about his penis being out in the open, he stood up and started yelling: "Don't you dare talk about Amu chan in that sort of way, she's a pure girl, and wouldn't have done it with you unless you had forced her into it" Tadase yelled.

"Tadase" Amu said, causing the boy to look at her. "Your penis is hanging out" she said bluntly, Tadase stared at her for quite awhile, till realization dawned on him, and he hurriedly zipped it up, as the girls screamed in embarrassment, and the boys gagged at seeing another man's penis. "Nobody forced me into anything, Tadase" Amu said, her hands grabbing onto Ikuto's vest in a comfortable manner. "I willingly had sex with Ikuto" Amu said, and Tadase looked like his heart was broken into two.

The couple then turned around and started to walk away, when Amu abruptly stopped. "You know, you missed out too Keiko" Amu said, turning around and looking at said girl. "Ikuto's penis is bigger than Tadase's" Amu smiled, and Keiko dropped her mouth at this.

Reluctantly, the bell for first class rang, and everyone left to go to their classrooms. "Tsukiyomi Ikuto, is he absent today" the teacher sighed, as he marked Ikuto absent on the roll sheet. "Where do you think he and Hinamori went off too?" A boy asked, whispering as the teacher started his lesson. "Probably somewhere where the two can be alone?" another whispered back. "Man he sure is lucky, Hinamori Amu of all people" the boy 'tched' as he leaned back in his chair.

Meanwhile, the two students hid out on the roof. Ikuto's back up against the wall as he sat, making out with Amu who was in between his legs. Her arms were wrapped around his neck, as she stood on her knees, towering Ikuto a little. They reluctantly broke the kiss off, as Ikuto firmly planted a hand on her waist.

"I think I've fallen for you, Amu" Ikuto told her, as he gave her chaste kisses. Amu blushed, "So have I, Ikuto" she told him, kissing him once more.

Yep,

Amu had one of the best High School lives.


	26. Naughty Cosplay

**Naughty Secret**

Amu had a secret, she had a huge Secret:

She liked cosplaying different type of characters. She even had a huge closet dedicated to her secret. No one at her school knew, no one except one: Ikuto. He had caught her when he had came inside her home and caught her wearing a school swimsuit from a drama anime. Amu thought she was going to die from embarrassment.

This was worse then falling down in mud at school in front of the entire student body. Ikuto looked at her for quite awhile, quiet as usual. He then walked over to her, and sat down on her bed. "How long has this been going on?" he asked, she blushed. "Since the sixth grade" she said, almost inaudible.

"Hmm" Ikuto muttered, looking Amu over. He had to admit she was a bit cute in the swimsuit, but it was weird seeing Cool&Spicy Hinamori Amu, dressing up. He smirked, maybe he would use this to his advantage.

"Please Ikuto, please don't tell anyone, please I'm begging you" she said, and as true to her word, Amu got on her knees. Ikuto smirked, he wasn't one to let an opportunity slip up. "I won't tell anyone, but on one condition" he said, leaning a little backwards on his hands. "You show me all of your cosplay outfits" he told her.

Amu blushed, but nodded hoping that this would satisfy Ikuto to where this would be their little secret. She didn't know that it would amount into something entirely different.

Amu and Ikuto had their own set of friends, Amu was mostly part of the Guardians, so her friends consisted of them. Kairi and Yaya were dating, as well as Nagihiko and Rima. Kukai was dating Ikuto's younger sister Utau, who didn't come to school half of the time because of her career, so it was just her and Tadase who wasn't dating anyone.

Back in elementary she had a seriously huge crush on Tadase, but by the time they became Freshman at high school, her crush had diminish into a friendship. Ikuto on the other hand she had known ever since she was a little girl, the boy that picked on her. He was a real bully to her when they were kids, but apparently he could be the only one that bullied her, because if anyone else did, he would beat them and be her knight in shining armor.

_Though I would hardly call this saving_, Amu thought. _He knows my secret, I wanted him to be the last person to know about my secret_, she thought, stealing a glance over at him. He was laughing with a bunch of his friends, and his eyes caught hers in a stare. He then smirked at her, and she blushed and turned away.

What she didn't know was that Tadase saw this, and got insanely jealous over the two's knowing glance.

After school, the two walked over to Amu's house. Because Amu's parents' jobs were both demanding, it required them to be out of the house a lot, leaving Amu to watch over her sister a lot. But since Ami was now in elementary school, she spend a lot of her time over at her best friend's house, leaving Amu home alone a lot.

"I'm intruding" Ikuto called out, knowing he wouldn't get an answer, as both him and Amu took off their shoes. "Do you want something to eat, drink?" Amu asked, looking over at her 'guest' who smirked, and shook his head no.

They were then currently in Amu's room, Amu deciding which outfit she would show Ikuto first. She had multiple to choose from, apparently she had more cosplay outfits than regular clothes. She then chose one, and Ikuto never saw what it looked like, it was in a dress cover, a black one. He rose an eyebrow at her, and she blushed and told him: "To keep them clean."

Ikuto then waited for her, as she went into the bathroom down the hall to change into the outfit. Knowing it might take awhile, he decided to check how much she really had. He opened the part of her closet and saw that she did have quite a few.

He whistled in awe, all of them each had their own black dress cover. He then noticed that there were even props. _She has a horrible liking to this kind of stuff_, he thought as he closed the door and sat down back on the bed.

Suddenly, Amu's bedroom door opened and revealed Amu, as a nurse. Ikuto looked really surprised, there she was in a tight light pink nurse dress, stockings and even a nurse's headpiece. He smirked at her, "Twirl around" he told her, she blushed, but slowly did a twirl like he asked. Ikuto saw that it was really tight on her body, but showed her curves really well.

"Come closer, you're to far away" he told her, and she slowly walked over till she was right in front of him. His hands then grabbed a hold of her waist, getting a feel of the material. Amu blushed and closed her eyes at his touch, she would not admit that it was sending little shock waves through her body.

"Amu" he called out to her, and she opened her eyes and looked down at him, embarrassed. His hand then came up and gently caressed her cheek, she closed her eyes at the touch, and opened her eyes to find she was staring back at pools of midnight blue. She could feel herself lowering towards Ikuto's face, then next thing she knows is that her and Ikuto were caught in a passionate kiss.

They slowly broke apart, Amu panting more than Ikuto. "Go try on another" he told her, his breath in husky pants. She nodded her head, and reluctantly went to her closet and picked another. Once she was gone, Ikuto bit his lip in irritation, he could feel himself getting hard for her, which wasn't helping.

Ikuto looked up when he heard the door open, and his breath hitched in his throat. There standing in front of the door, was Amu in thigh high pink boots, very tantalizing shorts, and a shirt that barely covered her breast. There were cuffs on her wrists, and light pink cat ears and cat tail that matched her hair. She was suddenly blushing and averting her eyes away from him, "I-Ikuto" she said, her arms coming up as her closed fist hid her mouth. "Y-Your penis is sticking up" she said shyly, causing Ikuto to look down and see that sure enough he was hard as a rock.

He then looked up at Amu, a small tint of pink on his face, "And whose fault is that" he muttered, looking away from Amu. His mind then dinged and he smirked as he looked over at Amu's figure, he could see that her legs were tightening at a certain area.

"You should take responsibility for this, Amu" he said boldly, causing Amu to look over at him surprised. "After all, you're the one that made me this way" he told her, unzipping his crotch, and letting his penis come out. Amu stared at it, before noticing that she was staring at it too long and looked away.

She fidgeted for awhile, before reluctantly going over to where Ikuto was and sitting in between his legs. She hesitantly grabbed a hold of his dick, causing said thing to twitch in her hand. Amu was embarrassed, she had read up on things like 'how to pleasure a man's penis' and started to rub unconsciously.

She could hear Ikuto groan above her, and saw that she was rubbing it. Amu immediately let go and muttered a soft 'I'm sorry', but Ikuto took her hand and put it back on his cock. "No, don't stop" he told her, his tone husky and hinted of lust. She looked up into his deep midnight eyes, and could see that they had a hint of lust in them.

She looked at her task at hand, and tried a different approach. Her tongue hesitantly stuck out of her mouth, and touched Ikuto's cock. It felt warm against her tongue and she dragged the tip of her tongue downward on Ikuto's penis, she could hear panting coming up above her. Gaining a little bit more confidence, she dragged her tongue upwards on Ikuto's penis, then swirling it around the head.

Ikuto felt like he was in total bliss, he could feel Amu's virgin mouth touch his penis, in such erotic ways. "A-Amu" he panted out, causing said girl to look up at him, but not stopping the motion of her tongue. "Try sucking on it" he told her, leaning a little bit on his hands. He could see the bit of hesitation, before reluctantly sucking the top of his penis, her tongue swirling around against his opening.

Ikuto arched his head back at the sudden pleasure, if she continued he would've surely came. He could then suddenly feel her small mouth devour his cock, going all the way deep in her throat. Ikuto winced at the sudden pleasure as Amu deep throated his cock, and one single thought ran through his mind. Where did she learn something like this?

He could hear soft moans illicit down below, and could see that Amu was enjoying herself sucking him off. He couldn't see her hands, but noticed that her arms were squishing her breast together. He then realized that she was playing with herself.

"Amu" he called out, grabbing a hold of her head and holding her there as he came inside her mouth. Amu widen her eyes, there was so much that some had trickled out of her mouth, but she slowly drank it all. When there was no more, Ikuto took his penis out of her mouth, it still being rock hard and ready to go.

Amu on the other was panting, her body shaking with excitement. "W-Where did you learn to do that?" he asked her, causing Amu to look away and blush. "I studied different ways online" she said, embarrassed. She was suddenly picked up and sitting on Ikuto's lap, inches away from his penis. "W-Wait, Ikuto" she said, as he almost stripped her of her clothes.

"I-I want to show you one more" she said, as he reluctantly released her waist. She then went to her closet and took one more. Ikuto sat on the bed, looking at his saliva covered cock. He was waiting for her to come back out so he could ravish her.

He then heard her bedroom door open, and what she was wearing shocked him to the bone. She was dressed up as some type of demon, he could tell. The shorts weren't even shorts, they were like a bikini bottom, as well as the top being like a bikini top. She was wearing very high black boots, and a long dark cape.

He could see her beautiful ivory skin, she then grabbed her other arm and looked away. "W-What do you think?" she asked, a blush on her face. Ikuto hid his eyes as he told her to come closer, she did and he pulled her onto the bed with him. Amu squeaked in surprise, but was silenced when Ikuto kissed her once more.

Ikuto then spread her legs wide apart, showing him her covered pussy, he then pushed the fabric aside and plunged his cock inside her. Amu widen her eyes, and tried to scream, but Ikuto silenced her once more with his lips. He then started to move inside her slowly, trying to let her bear the pain.

Tears involuntarily ran down her red-stained cheeks as she desperately clung to Ikuto. The cape then fell off of her shoulders, and Ikuto sat up with Amu on his lap, not stopping him from plunging deep inside her. Amu soon started to feel the pleasure, and clung even harder to him, her hips moving on their own.

"I-Ikuto, m-my body…it feels weird" Amu cried out, her nails digging into Ikuto's shoulders. "You're going to come aren't you" Ikuto smirked, as his thrusts started to go in a faster pace. "Ah, I-Ikuto" but Ikuto silenced her with a kiss to the lips, and he felt his body shiver in satisfaction, as he released his seed inside her. Amu immediately broke apart from Ikuto and arched her back as her pussy twitched with such pleasure.

She then fell off of Ikuto's cock and laid there, panting for breath. Ikuto laid next to her, also panting. "I guess that's another secret I'll have to keep" he whispered, wrapping his arms around Amu's body.

A week later, Amu was sitting around with her friends during lunch time, laughing and talking. She then glanced at Ikuto who was with his own friends, he too was laughing with them. He then once again caught her stare with his own, and gave her a knowing smirk as he tilted his head backwards.

Amu blushed and looked away before looking back, and giving him a shy nod. Tadase again watched this with a jealous mind coming up with different conclusions.

He knew those two were keeping a secret.

(I won't tell if you won't)


	27. Naughty Patient

**Naughty Patient**

You hate Hospitals.

You hate them with a passion, and you end up in a hospital because you decided to play hero. Honestly, the man just stole that old lady's purse, and you retrieve it for her, only to get shot in the back.

How cowardly.

Of course the culprit is found, and the lady's purse is returned. But, where does that lead you? In the place you so passionately hate. You end up in your own room, because you saved someone. You wished you didn't now.

The place is unbearable, the horrible Clorox smell, it's like the smell of death. You lay in your bed, the doctors telling you, that the bullet had ruptured your voice box, causing you to lose your voice for awhile. Great, another reason for you to be stuck in this god forsaken place.

There's this nurse that stands behind the doctors, the doctors telling you that she will be your caretaker. She has pink hair, obnoxiously bright pink hair. But bright amber eyes that are filled excitement as she sees you, you could tell that she was a rookie at this profession. The doctors then leave the two of you alone.

She takes a chair and seats herself by your bed. She says her name is Amu, 24, and this is third year working as a nurse. You raise an eyebrow at her, as she gives you a bright warming smile. "They didn't tell me your name" she tells you, and you look at her like you have the will to speak. "Here, since you can't speak, write out what you want to say on my palm" she tells you, holding her palm face up at you.

You sigh, but take her small hand into your big one. You could feel how warm she is compared to you, with a delicate finger you write out: 'My name is Ikuto, Tsukiyomi Ikuto.' She smiles, "Well then Ikuto san, I hope we can become good friends" she tells you, with that overly cheerful smile of hers.

You smirk, and she blushes, understanding what might have gone through your head. "I didn't mean it like that, pervert" she said, turning her head away. You write a 'really?' and she nods her head, "Yes really, besides I have a boyfriend" she says. 'That's too bad' you write on her palm, and she blushes once more.

She asks you simple questions, what are your favorites, what you do for a living, all kinds of things. "What's your hobby?" she asks you, "Mines all kinds of things, my boyfriend says I should just stick to one, but I can't decide" she giggled, you look at her like she's grown two heads. 'I play the violin' you write out to her, and she gasps. "Really, you should play sometime" she said, "I think people who play the violin are so cool" she said, in a dream like state.

You have to snap your fingers for a bit just to get her out of the trance. "Hinamori Amu to the G wing, Hinamori Amu to the G wing" a loud voice wails over the speakers. Amu sighs as she gets up, "Well I guess that's it for today, I'll see you tomorrow Ikuto" she says, and leaves your room.

You rest your back against the prop up pillows. Tomorrow, you think about as you enter into a deep like slumber. It's morning, you can tell because of the larks that sing outside of the hospital, you hate them for being able to have a voice, to be able to speak their thoughts. 'Damn lucky birds' you think, glaring real hard at the window beside you. Suddenly, you hear your door slide open and Amu is here.

She's yawning, and you question her sanity, though you wonder about your's yourself. She sits down in the chair, and gives you a lazy smile. "Morning Ikuto" she said, stretching out. You take her palm and start to 'talk' to her, 'What are you doing here so early if you're still sleepy' she smiles softly at him. "I work early so I can earn a bit of the extra money, I need it" she tells you, and you raise your eyebrow at this.

'What about your boyfriend, he doesn't provide for you' you write out, looking at her. "I don't live with him, besides he wants to save his money for a wedding someday" she said, stifling a yawn. 'Serious is he' you write out, "Very, but a playboy like you wouldn't understand" Amu tells you, and you give her a hurt look. 'Playboy, just because I'm single doesn't mean I am a playboy' you write out, "Oh yeah, then how come no girl has come running in here demanding for better proper care and acts like she's in love with you" Amu said.

'Besides the fact that I stated that I was single, I work as a producer, I don't have time for relationships' you write out, explaining to the poor little love struck girl. "Excuses, haven't you even tried?" she asks, and you nod your head yes, writing on her palm: 'I have, but every girl that I tried to seriously date only wants to marry me, they want their hands on my success' she looks at you. "Marrying isn't always about money, what if they want to marry you because they really love you" she said matter-of-factly.

You roll your eyes at her, and write out: 'Two weeks into the relationship' giving her a look that said 'explain that one' she pouts and mutters a 'never mind.' You sigh, and write on her palm, 'I'm just as serious about finding the love of my life as the next sap, I actually care about the person I'm going to spend the rest of my life with' you stare intently at her palm as you write on it.

She stares at her hand for quite awhile before saying "I'm sure she'll come before you know it" her voice soft. 'I've been hoping for that for the past ten years' you write out, a somber look in your eyes. She then had to leave getting ready for the late morning shift. You sit and look out of your window as the doctors come in and perform tests on you, everything seems to be fine but that you should stay in the hospital till you are able to talk normally once again.

Amu comes back while your having lunch, you look up at her bright cheery mood and raise an eyebrow toward her, questioning her sanity again. "Guess, what I got to do today Ikuto?" she asked, as she sat on the oh so familiar chair once more. You look at her too bright smile, and shrug your shoulders; you don't know.

"I delivered my first baby!" she squealed, jumping out of the chair, causing it to make a scraping noise. You watch her jump up and down, when she finally decides to calm down. You take her palm and write: 'And you called me a pervert' she playfully hits you on the arm, a smile on her face while a smirk on yours.

"Oh, you producers just don't understand, I helped a life being born" she said, entering her dreamy like state once more. You snap your fingers in her face again. 'Hey we help with life being born too' you write on her palm, "Oh yeah" she said, giving you a 'I gotta see this' look. 'Yes' you write out, 'We give dreams to people who believe that it's their life long dream to become a singer' you write, "Are you serious?" she asks you, an incredulous look on her face.

'I'm completely serious' you write out, looking her dead straight in the eye. She sees your unwavering passion, "Alright, explain it too me" she said, and you start to write again. 'Helping people go for their dreams is like…helping someone deliver a baby' you tell her, a smirk on your face as she scoffs and rolls her eyes. 'We help people believe their dream with a little determination and hard work, ergo like how you support a woman in labor' you write out.

'Then pop, a star is born, and a baby is welcomed to life' you write, finishing your argument with a nod of your head. She sits there dumbfounded, it actually made sense. You smirk, and she pouts and turns away from you, "W-whatever" she falters. You pat her head in a 'you tried' manner before she swats your hand away.

"Well, I have to continue my shift Mr. Philosopher" she tells you, and you wave goodbye. It's around evening time, when patients return from their little adventures in the hospital garden and either eat in the cafeteria or in their rooms. This is when Amu returns to you, an irritated expression etched on her face. You look up from your food and look at her again, as she sits down. You take her palm and write: 'You're Bipolar' she looks at you, and says "What?"

You sigh, as if you're teaching a five year old it's ABC"s. 'When you visited this morning you were quiet, when you came again you were cheery, now here you are and you're irritated, therefore you're bipolar' you write out on her hand. She hits you over the head, you wince in pain and look at her with such a hurt look, that she mutters a sorry as she rubs your head from where she hits you. "I'm just irritated because this one woman keeps demanding that we let her see her boyfriend, but she can't because he's in surgery" she sighed.

"Then apparently, the lawyers got involved, and it's such a big mess" Amu sighed, "Why do people make it so complicated for the hospital, we're trying to save lives, and their in the way" she sighed, 'She's worried about him that's all' you write on her hand. She gives you a blank stare, before saying: "No, the only reason she wanted to see him was so he could sign the will for her to own his estate and assets" she sighed in frustration. You slightly chuckle and write out: 'Now you know what I go through' she smiles a little.

"I guess I do" she says, before the door to your room is slammed open. You look up and Amu turns around, an irate man (scoff more like little boy, you think) is standing there. "T-Tadase kun" Amu says, her face full of shock. "What the hell are you doing?" he barks at her, and he glares at you, you in return the same glare. Amu puffs her cheeks out, "He's my patient, I always visit him" she says, and you see those ruby eyes turn into slits. "Then why do you have your hand in his?" he asks, 'Jealous much' you write on her palm, and she sighs and nods her head.

"Amu!" he calls out, "He can't speak Tadase, he uses my palm to communicate" she tells him, when another nurse comes by and asks to see Amu about one of her patients. She leaves the room, just you and the jealous boyfriend, "Are you trying to steal my girl" he says, his tone cold. You sigh and take a piece of paper that Amu gives you sometimes, you write something down and put it up for the boy to see.

'Please, I don't take committed women, I wait till they're single' a smirk adorn on your face when he's scowling at you. "What the hell makes you think I'm going to let a bastard like you have my woman" he yells, and you roll your eyes. 'She's someone who is committed to her work, and you so don't worry about me' you write, rolling your eyes. "Doesn't mean a bastard like you won't try to steal her away from me" he yells at you, "Tadase, that's enough" the both of you hear Amu say. She was standing right there, "Ikuto and I have a doctor patient relationship, stop being so jealous" she sighs.

You smirk when she's not looking, and that pisses him off. He grabs her by the arm and pulls her toward him, then starts kissing her in front of you, you suddenly feel sick. "Tadase, stop it, that's disgusting" she yells, wiping her mouth. You on the other hand, are trying to get out of bed, you feel incredibly queasy. "Just go home Tadase, we'll talk about this tomorrow" she tells him, when she turns around seeing you trying to get out of bed.

"Ikuto, what are you trying to do?" she says, trying to push you back in bed. You hurriedly write on her hand bathroom, and she helps you get out of bed, as you go across your room and into the bathroom. After Mr. Jealous leaves, the doctors take a look at you. It seems that because of where the bullet penetrated, it had caused you to lose rapid fluids in your stomach. They hook you up to all kinds of wires, and you feel like crap. Amu is sitting next to your bed.

"I'm sorry Ikuto, If I had known sooner I would've…" you stop her by taking her palm and writing something: 'No one knew that my stomach was acting up, calm down it's not your fault' you look at her with an evil glint, telling her it's not her fault. She makes a silent eep, "I-It's not my fault" she says, and you nod your head before sighing.

It's been about a week, and you really start to open up to Amu, as has she. You tell her everything, about your childhood, and what made you decide to become a producer. She tells you her childhood and why she decided to become a nurse. You suddenly feel quite attach to the girl, but you have to keep reminding yourself that's she taken and happy, and that's all you care about.

Suddenly, it's your second week in this godforsaken hospital, and Amu suddenly comes in. You look at her confused, because her eyes are watery, and her cheeks are flushed. She sits down in the chair, and you could tell that she's trying to hold back anymore tears. You take her palm and write 'What's wrong?' she tries to smile, but more tears run down her cheeks. "T-Tadase, I caught him" she says, her breathing shaky. "I caught him cheating with my best friend, Saaya" she says, you look at her, showing concern for the girl. 'She's not a best friend if she's with your boyfriend' you write out, taking your hand and wiping tears away from her eyes. "It's just, I thought he was really serious about us, and I-I" but the tears strolled down her cheeks more freely this time. You hug her, as much as possible, trying to soothe the poor soul.

Once she calms down, you start to write 'You're a strong girl, I'm pretty sure you'll be back on your feet in no time' hoping anything will cheer up. "You know the saddest thing is, he said he doesn't have to apologize, because he knew I was seeing other guys behind his back" she tells you, and you roll your eyes. 'I told you he was jealous, if he got those kind of ideas in his head that you were cheating on him, then he probably thought he had the right to cheat on you' you write out, she smiles, just for a little. "What makes you think that?" she asks, 'Men's intuition' you write, and she chuckles.

"Men don't have intuitions" she says, but you shake your head. 'We do, we just don't use them as much as women do' you write to her, and she laughs. You smile and pat her head, as she gets ready to leave. "Thanks Ikuto, you can be really sweet sometimes" she says, you shrug your shoulders and smirk, "But you're still a pervert" and she leaves.

Once you're sure she's gone, you go through your personals, finding your blackberry. You take it out, and start texting the one person you knew who could help.

**Kukai you there**

**Why, isn't it Hero sama, to what honor do I have for you texting me.**

**Cut the crap Kukai, I need a favor.**

**Oh, if I do this favor, can I become your sidekick.**

**Yes, if you do this favor you can become my sidekick**

**Oh great, so what do you need.**

**I need you to use a little…force on a guy.**

**No problemo Hero sama.**

A day later, Amu comes in her face filled with shock. "Tadase, he came over to my house and told me he was sorry, I couldn't believe it" she told you, who was eating. You takes her palm and writes, 'Miracles happen' and she stares at you suspiciously. "You didn't have anything to do with this, did you Ikuto" she says, and you give her a confused look as you write, 'Oh yeah, I'm really going over to wherever this guy lives beat him up, and then tell him to apologize to you, get real Amu' you give her a look that just says 'I'm that good, not' and she laughs a little.

"I guess Miracles happen" she says, smiling down at both of your palms.

It's your third week at the hospital, and you can't take it anymore. "You see Ikuto, you're almost healed, your stomach is back to normal, all the doctors have to worry about is helping you back to talking once more" she says, a smile on her face as she helps take off all of the IV's in your arm. You suddenly, grab her hand, and start writing something 'I…' you hesitate, but decide it must be done.

'I love you, Amu'

You look into her eyes, and see the shock, she looks at her palm before balling it up into a fist, and walks away from you. She leaves the room, and you sigh, you should've known that she would never return your feelings, but now your sure that you could never be friends either. _Way to go you idiot,_ you think as you rest up against the pillows and look out in the window.

It's dark, no one but the night shift is here, and it's dark in your room, but you can't sleep. You look out into the moon, the only thing that is illuminating your room. Suddenly, your door slides, open and you turn to see someone standing there. You widen your eyes, it's Amu. Her hands are pressed hard to her chest, and she's not looking at you.

She then walks to your bed, you can see that she's visibly shaking. Her hands then shot out, grabbing your head, she pulls you forward and she kisses you. Your eyes widen and your shocked, she then pushes her tongue into your mouth, and your whole body is heating up at this. Your hand shoot out into the darkness, and wrap around her petite waist. It feels awkward the way you guys are kissing like this, but she's the first to break apart.

"When you told me you loved me, I couldn't stop feeling excited" she said, as she get's up on the bed, straddling your lap and looking down at you. Your hands hold her waist, afraid of losing her suddenly. You can't stop looking into her amber eyes, how they shake the very foundation of your soul. She kisses you again, but this time you're prepared.

She lowers herself to the point where she's sitting on your lap, and you're face to face with her. Your arms become greedy and wrap themselves around her waist, holding her there. You can feel her fingers massage your scalp, oh you're in heaven. You want to do more, so you're the one that breaks the kiss this time. You can see a tint of red on her cheeks, but her eyes hold such emotions that are only for you.

"T-Tadase, never made me feel this way" she pants, as you start to unbutton her nurse dress. You see that she's wearing a blue bra, you look up at her with a smirk on your face, as she looks away from you; blushing. Soon her shirt is off, and your tongue drags itself on her skin. It has that wonderful taste and smell of strawberries, while above you, you can hear her whimper your name.

You lick everything, the skin of her neck (Which left quite some bruises), the skin of her stomach to the naval. You then push up her bra to show her cute breast. She immediately hides those from you, and you give her a questioning stare.

"Sorry" she tells you, "I know that they aren't that big" but you shake your head, she's worried about size. You grab her arms and pull them away from her chest, your tongue then licks the breast, causing her to whimper some more. You then play with her nipple, making it move around in a circular motion with your tongue. She moans and wraps her arms around your head. "I-Ikuto" you hear her moan, and you can't help but want to hear more.

So you start to suck on one, while your hand fondles and massages the untouched breast. She's panting and moaning in your ear, and you feel like you're about to go over the edge. Suddenly, you push her down onto the bed, her being splayed across awkwardly. You take off the hospital gown, and you show her your body.

She giggles a little, and reaches hand out and touches your abs. "You work out?" she asks, but you don't answer, instead you spread her legs wide and push her skirt up over her stomach. You can't wait anymore, and you had become impatient. Your member shows itself to her, and she stares at it in awe. "It's so big" she murmurs, and you smirk, rubbing the tip up against her entrance.

You can hear her whimper in protest at the teasing, but soon enough you enter deep inside her. She moans, covering her mouth so no one outside can hear, and you feel like you're in total bliss. She's tight around you, but that doesn't stop you from thrusting inside her. Her hand covers her mouth from letting everyone know that you're making her your's. Her breast move in a hypnotic motion and you can't help but thrust harder and faster into her. She wraps her arms around your neck, and whispers how she never felt this good before, and you start to thrust harder into her.

You can feel the tip of your member hit her womb's entrance, she bites onto your shoulder from becoming any louder than she already is. You then move backwards, taking her with you, and suddenly she's riding you. "I-Ikuto, so good, you feel so good" she moans, as her hips move in a circular motion on your penis, it's not enough and you grab her waist and forcibly push her down on your penis, hitting her womb once more.

"Rough…so rough" she moans, her chest rubbing up against your's, as she wraps her arms around your neck and kisses you once more. You're on the verge of cumming and can't hold out much longer. She seems to be close to the end to, because her hips start to thrust down harder onto you, suddenly with one last thrust you cum inside her. The feeling of cumming, you haven't felt in so long and it feels great, your balls twitching wildly as you enter your seed inside her.. You look up at Amu, and she seems to be savoring the feeling your cum inside of her.

Soon she falls off of your cock and lays next to you. "That felt great Ikuto" she tells you, as she starts to get dress. You easily put the gown back on, and watch her as she finishes up. She turns around and smiles at you, "Thank you for telling me your true feelings, Ikuto" she tells you as she hugs you. You hug her back, before grabbing a hold of her chin and kissing her once more. The two of you broke apart, and you look down, your member sticking up against the hospital gown. You rub the back of your head in sheepishly manner, as Amu shakes her head. "Jeez Ikuto, what am I to do with this penis of yours" she says, as she gets in-between your legs, pushing the hospital gown back and your penis is sticking painfully up.

"Does it hurt?" she asks you, and you nod your head slightly. "Then I'll make it better" she tells you, her tongue deviously licking the base of your member. "Does it feel good?" she asks you, her tongue going up and playing with the tip. You nod your head, not wanting to lie. She then starts to suck on your penis, and you can't help but want to thrust into her mouth, but you hold back. Suddenly she's sucking harder on your member, and you're so close.

"Are you going to come?" she asks you, and you nod your head again. But she grabs your penis and you wince, "Don't" she smirks at you, as she suddenly sitting on your lap. "It will feel better once you're inside" she tells you, as you feel your penis enter inside her. You grab her waist and start thrusting, not giving her time to adjust. Her hands are on the floor as you continue to thrust behind.

"Yes, like that, thrust harder…Ikuto" she moans, and you turn around, being the gentleman that you are. And let her hands rest on the bed, as you stand and thrust harder and faster into her slippery entrance. "Ah, it feels so good, Ikuto's cock hitting my womb…feels so good" she moans, her hands tightening on the sheets. You rest your chest on her back, your face in her neck, as you start to thrust harder into her.

"Amu"

You finally speak for the first time, you hear her gasp and she cum's before you. You still continue on, thrusting and hitting her weak spot. "S-Say my name again" she pleads to you, as she turns herself around so she's looking at you. "Amu" you say, this time stronger than last, she wraps her arms around your neck. "One more" she says, "Amu, Amu, Amu" you keep saying her name like you're losing her, and she silences you with a kiss.

You can feel your member twitching inside her, anymore and you'll come. Your hips can't stop and they start to thrust harder into her, and you can hear Amu's muffled moaning and it brings you over the edge. "I-Ikuto, I'm going to cum, together I want to cum together with Ikuto" she moans, and soon your balls start tightening up, you're so close. "I'm cumming, gonna cum" she moans out, soon your body can't take it anymore.

The both of you come together.

It's your fourth week in the hospital, and the doctors are eager, you'll be able to leave in a few days. Amu waits for the doctors to leave, before giving you a chaste kiss, then you watch her hips sway as she walks away. She turns and gives you a seductive wink, before she leaves the room.

Maybe hospitals aren't all that bad.


	28. Naughty Maid

**Naughty Maid**

She woke up at 5:00 A.M. every day ever since she was ten years old.

She would get up, bathe, then dress herself. She would then walk across the huge Tsukiyomi Mansion hallways, and enter into her Master's bedroom. Ever since he turned fourteen, her Master worked outside the home, she didn't understand why he wanted to actually work, his parent's were extremely rich, they were so rich that their great grand children could still live off their money.

She knocked on the door softly, before heading in. It was dark inside, which she much expected since her Master loved dark colors. She went up to the curtains, and soon opened them up, causing light to streak in. "Rise and Shine, Master Ikuto" Amu said, walking over to the bed, and lifting the covers off his body, showing him in dark blue silk pajamas.

The man groaned and turned onto his side, but reluctantly opened his eyes. They were a deep set of midnight blue, and Amu smiled a little, as she saw a pout come to the her Master's face. "What time is it?" he asks, looking up at her. "5:30 A.M. sir" Amu told him, going over to his closet, and getting his work clothes.

Even though his family had been rich since the 1600's, it was only 1778 and Ikuto decided that he should work outside the family home. His parents protested it at first, why must he earn extra money when he is already going to inherit half a million, his sister Utau, the other half. But he went and got a job anyway, working as a violinist at an Opera house.

This Opera house seemed to not have a problem with him joining their group, they treated him like family, and were also happy by how many people came to see their shows, because of who he was. She then took his clothes and folding them nicely brought them over to the side of the bed that he slept on, by this time Ikuto was fully awake, and was sitting on the edge of the bed.

She placed his clothes beside him and looked at him, "Are you alright Master Ikuto?" she asked, standing in front of him and looking at his face. He yawned once more, and looked up at her. A smirk presented itself on his lips, and suddenly, his arms were wrapped around her petite waist, and his face was buried in her abdomen. Amu wasn't surprised by this action, he had been doing it for such a long time now, that she had gotten use to the affection that Ikuto gives her.

Yet she still blushed, feeling the warmth that admitted from her Master. She wrapped her arms around his head, holding him there. Suddenly, there was a knock from his bedroom door, and Amu immediately pulled away and went to tend to the curtains. "Ikuto, are you awake" a voice said, and Ikuto grunted in annoyance.

Soon the door opened, and a woman appeared. "What are you doing up, Keiko?" Ikuto asked, his tone emotionless. Keiko, was to be Ikuto's fiancée when he turned eighteen. She was horrible girl, always bothering Amu about being too close to Ikuto and to stay away, she was hated by all the help that Tsukiyomi manor held. "Can't I just tell my future husband good morning?" she asked innocently, shooting a glare at Amu who walked passed her to tend to something behind her.

"Amu already does that" Ikuto said, his tone sharp. Keiko smiled sweetly, before saying: "Yes, but she's your personal maid, not your fiancée" and that set Ikuto off. "Get out" he told her, Keiko then turned to Amu, who was standing near the door, her eyes closed. "You heard him, get out" Keiko said, but Amu shook her head.

"I must tend to my master" she said, and that caused Keiko to boil over. "Keiko" Ikuto said, his tone cold. She turned to look at her future husband, and saw him glaring at her. "I said get out" he told her, and her face showed a hurt expression, but she reluctantly turned and left the room. Once the door shut, Ikuto sighed, and Amu walked over to him. "Shall I start your bath, Master?" she asked, picking up his clothes and walking over to where his bathroom door was, and placing them on a chair.

"Yes" he told her, as he got up and looked out the window. Amu smiled softly before going into the bathroom, and starting the morning bath. When she came back out to tell her Master it was ready, he was about to take off his pants, she blushed slightly, still young and not used to watching a man undress himself, but she reluctantly went over to tell him his bath was ready. "Good" he said, but before Amu could go back out to tend to her regular duties, Ikuto grabbed a hold of her, and kissed her on the lips.

Amu stood rigid, not at all prepared for what Ikuto just did. Once he let go, a small smile appeared on his face as he said: "Now I am awake" and left for the bathroom. Amu stayed still for awhile, before quietly leaving the room. She then made her way down to the Help's kitchen. Once she got down there, Yaya, Kairi, Kukai, Rima, and Nagihiko were already up. "You look like you've seen a ghost, Amu chii?" Yaya asked, looking at Amu. "H-Huh?" Amu said, "heh, did Ikuto kiss you again?" Kukai asked, causing Amu to blush once more.

"Why won't you just admit it that you like him too, Amu" Rima said, sipping her tea. "Come now Rima, you know the rules" Nagihiko said, "No Maid or Butler is allowed to be in a relationship with their boss" They all said in unison. Amu sighed at this, "Well Ikuto is a rule breaker, I won't be surprised if it turns out that he leaves his future wife to be with you" Kairi said, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

Amu blushed at this, but said nothing as she sat next to Kukai. Kukai Souma, chauffer for the Tsukiyomi manor, preferably for Utau and Ikuto, Nagihiko Fujisaki, Florist and Gardener for the Tsukiyomi Household, all flowers that were inside the home were arrange from him. Rima Mashiro Fujisaki, Nagihiko's wife and personal maid for Souko Tsukiyomi, because she is so short and cute she had become one of Mistress Souko's favorite. Kairi Sanjou, accountant for the Tsukiyomi's finances, because he was so good with numbers, he was required to stay and live like a butler with the rest. Yaya Yuiki, personal maid for Utau Hoshina Tsukiyomi, Utau sometimes performed at the Opera house, being one of their lead singers.

There was also a little romance going on between Utau and Kukai, though the both of them deny anything between the two. "Well even if you and Kukai won't admit that you guys like the Tsukiyomi siblings, we won't pry" Nagihiko said, causing Amu and Kukai to blush. Suddenly, a loud ringing bell was sounded, and they all groaned. "It's probably Keiko" Amu said, as all of them but Kukai and Kairi stood up. "She came in Ikuto's room this morning, and he kicked her out" she told them as they made their way up. They were soon greeted by other maids and butlers, and they all entered the dining room, to see Keiko waiting at her place at the table. "Where is my food?" she demanded, and all of them scurried to their post, getting ready to prepare for the morning meal.

Soon, the others joined Keiko, Utau dressed in a beautiful deep set purple dress, her hair in the usual pigtails that Yaya always did for her, she sat across from Keiko, her eyes closed. Ikuto was the next to enter, he was dressed in a black suit that accented his hair and eyes, a white vest under the jacket and a dark blue ribbon to tie around his collar that Amu helped him with. He sat next to Keiko, who fawned over how handsome he looked this morning.

Soon the parents, Souko, in a nice white dress, it was a sleek summer dress that Rima picked out, bringing out her blonde hair which was left down. Aruto, who Ikuto was the spitting image of, sat at the head of the table, while Souko sat on his left. Soon, the meal was prepared and brought in, and breakfast was started.

Amu, Rima, and Yaya stood by their respectable Masters, as they always did. "Ikuto, Keiko, have you both decided when you want the date of your wedding to be?" Souko asked, a kind smile on her face. Keiko blushed, while Ikuto had his eyes closed, not wanting to discuss his marriage. "I-I thought we should have it in the fall, it's more beautiful around that time of year" Keiko said, glancing over at Ikuto who still chose to say nothing. "And what about you Ikuto?" Souko asked, but Ikuto abruptly stood up, saying thanks for the food, he turned and left the dining room, Amu hurriedly following after him.

"What is wrong with him?" Souko asked, sighing while Keiko looked down in disappointment. "He's upset at the choice you've picked for him" Utau bluntly stated, who was cutting her egg into pieces. "We let him choose, and when he wouldn't pick anyone, we picked such a beautiful and outstanding lady" Souko said, wishing not to argue with her daughter. "It's because the choices he had wasn't who he wanted" Utau said, opening her eyes and looking at her mother.

Aruto, who was busy reading the newspaper, opt to stay out of the conversation, he wasn't good with these kind of things. "He is getting older, he needs to find a wife, I want grandchildren" Souko said, a slight whining tone in her voice. "What ever happened to true love?" Utau muttered, before abruptly standing up and leaving the table. She noticed the way that Keiko glared, as she and Yaya left.

"Sigh, what is wrong with our children?" Souko sighed, as Keiko also excused herself. "They're stubborn like you" Aruto said, as he put his paper down. "How long will you be gone Master?" Amu asked, as Ikuto brought his violin case over his shoulder. "I shall be back around 5:00 P.M." Ikuto told her, as Kukai brought the car around to the front. "Shall I prepare the bath for your return, or would you like me to wait?" Amu asked, as they walked down the steps toward the car. "Wait, I shall eat before running a bath" he told her, he looked up and to the side of him, before kissing Amu again.

There was a slight wolf whistle, and the two looked down at Kukai who was chuckling at the two of them. Amu blushed, but Ikuto smirked and walked down to the car. Soon, Yaya was standing next to her as Utau walked down toward the car, sitting next to Kukai, who was soon driving off for the Opera house.

"Well, I guess we should return to our duties" Amu sighed, as her and Yaya returned to the house. Soon, the whole house was lively, all the maids and butlers had returned to cleaning and making the house spotless, a ball was coming up next week to celebrate the marriage of Ikuto and Keiko, and the house was being prepared for it.

Amu however, stayed in Ikuto's room and cleaned up. She tidied up the bathroom in preparation for when he decided to have his bath, she then folded up the clothes that would be worn for the ball next week, and finally did his bed. She was on her last task which was cleaning the windows, when she suddenly heard a knock on the door. It opened, and Nagihiko stepped in, "I know Ikuto doesn't like flowers in general, but Keiko demanded that I sent him a bouquet to his room, and one to the Opera House" he told her, setting down the bouquet on Ikuto's bed stand.

"I was wondering if you will join me to give it too him" Nagihiko said, smiling up at her. She smiled back and nodded her head. Soon they were walking on the street, "Did you invite me because Rima couldn't come?" Amu asked him, who slightly blushed. "She's at a store with Mistress Souko, who's picking out a dress to wear for the ball" Nagihiko said, "Besides, if anything goes down at the Opera house, you always know what to do" Nagihiko smirked.

When they got there, they went around to the back, and saw the technicians on some sort of lunch break. "Is Ikuto in there practicing?" Nagihiko asked one of them, "Ah, they all are, it seems that they're gonna have a play, then that party Ikuto keeps trying to get out of" One of them said, and Amu sighed at this. Soon they entered through the backstage door, and a beautiful piece could be heard.

They came up and could see the actors and actresses playing. Suddenly, a loud screech could be heard, and the play was stopped. "What was that?" Someone asked, and the front door to the Opera house was burst open, "I told you, I will not be in this ridiculous play" a loud voice said, and everyone turned to see the director of the Opera house and a voluptuous woman entering, a shouting match between the two even though it was clearly the woman that was shouting.

"Please give it some thought, everybody and their mother will be here to see this play, it would only make sense to have you in such a play" The director said, a man by the name of Yuu Nikaidou. "Hmph, you say everybody, but it is not me that they want to watch, it is Tsukiyomi Ikuto and Tsukiyomi Utau that they are there to see" the woman yelled, as they made their way toward the stage.

"And you also, you cannot believe how many requests I got for you to be in our next play" Yuu said, causing the woman to abruptly stop and give him a doubtful look. "How are you so sure?" she asked, and suddenly Ikuto abruptly stood. "Because I was the one that told them you would be in our play" he said, his voice calm and even. The woman turned to him, "You" she said.

"The only one who can sing a beautiful duet with Utau is you, M'lady" Ikuto said, a smile on his face as he bowed slightly toward the woman. Nagihiko and Amu both looked at the large woman to see her blushing. "W-Well, if you say so, Tsukiyomi sir" the woman said, "I know so" Ikuto said, and soon Yuu and the woman turned and walked out of the Opera house, discussing other things.

"Way to go Ikuto, for a second there I almost thought Yuu wouldn't have gotten her" one of the other violinist told Ikuto, who merely smirked. "Master Ikuto" a voice called out, causing Ikuto to turn and stare at Amu who was standing on the stage with a bouquet of flowers. "Amu" he said, as everyone called for a break.

"What are you doing here, Amu?" he asked, as he got on the stage and walked toward her. "These are for you" she said, handing him the flowers. Ikuto looked at the bouquet, knowing it was Nagihiko who made them, and saw a small card. He opened it and read it briefly before handing them both back to Amu. "Get rid of them, I don't want them" he said, "What about the ones in your room, sir?" she asked, and Ikuto sighed, "Those may go also" he told her, and she nodded her head, before taking her leave.

"Well it looks like Rima is going to be happy" Nagihiko said, smiling. Amu shook her head, smiling also. Soon, they were both back at the Manor, and continued with today's chores. By the time noon had came, Souko and Rima had returned to the manor, Rima was holding a box with a ribbon wrapped around it. They returned to her room, and everybody continued to work. Amu was outside with a huge bucket of water, and a hamper full of Ikuto's clothes. She was hanging up some pants when she heard steps behind her.

She continued her work, hoping whoever it was would leave her to finish her chores. "Listen here you little maid, I don't know what Ikuto sees in you, you look worthless to me, but as I said before, don't you dare get to close to Ikuto if you know what's best for you" a voice that Amu already knew too well. "I have to get close to Ikuto, m'lady" Amu said, standing up, and turning around, "I am his maid after all" Amu said, staring at Keiko.

Keiko gritted her teeth, before lunging herself at Amu, who just barely got out of the way. Suddenly, Keiko tripped on a shirt, and she landed face first into the water. She glared back up at Amu, who was shocked. She tried to help the woman up, but Keiko slapped her hand away and stood up, walking away in a soggy dress. "You're going to regret this, you stupid little maid" Keiko yelled, who went back inside.

Amu sighed, and went to get a new tub of water to clean Ikuto's clothes. Later on, she was hanging them up, when the head butler came in and told her to follow him. Soon, she was standing in front of Utau, Souko, Aruto, and Keiko. "What this I hear about you pushing Keiko into a tub of hot water, Amu?" Souko asked, while Aruto sighed, and Utau looked at Keiko in disbelieve. Amu chose to keep quiet.

"Are you going to answer me, Amu?" Souko asked, and Amu closed her eyes. "I see, since you won't give your side of the story, I have no choice but to relieve you of your duties" "Wait Mother! Don't go making rash decisions, she's Ikuto's maid, he should choose whether or not the punishment for 'supposedly' pushing his future wife down in water should be" Utau said, turning to Amu and pleading for her to say something. But Amu stayed quiet, and Rima and Yaya knew why. "She is under our name, Ikuto may be a part of it, but he does not pay this girl, we do" Souko said, and Utau looked on in disbelief.

"You will get your paycheck tomorrow morning when you leave, but for now, you may pack up your things and sleep one last time, here" Souko said, "You may leave" she told Amu, who bowed her head, turned and left the room. Utau glared at Keiko, who was slightly smirking at the door.

"You're fired!" Kukai yelled, as the group sat around the table. "I have no choice, I couldn't come out and say that Keiko did it, I'm only a maid not an important person" "You are to Ikuto, who's going to replace you once you're gone, Ikuto is very picky, and you're the only one who knows what he likes and dislikes" Rima said.

"He'll be married soon, it won't matter" Amu said, "We're going to miss you, Amu chi" Yaya said, as Kairi wrapped an arm around the frail shaking girl. "I'm going to miss you all too" Amu said, showing a kind smile. "Well, at least you're free, you've been working your whole life here, you're paycheck's gotta be big" Nagihiko said, "15,000 pence" Kairi said, pushing his glasses up to the bridge of his nose again.

"If I calculate your age, how long you've been working, the minimum wage and a little miscount on my part, then you should at least get 15,000 pence as your total pay" Kairi said, and Amu smiled, though unsure about Kairi's pay for her. "That is a lot of money though, you should be good for at least about a year before you go and find a job to support yourself" Kukai said, "And we'll help out, we'll come and visit when we have time" Yaya said, enthusiasm building. "Thank you guys, I appreciate it" Amu said.

When Ikuto came home, he did not expect to see his sister waiting for him on the stairs, and that Amu was nowhere to be seen. "Ikuto, we need to talk" Utau said, causing Ikuto raise a brow at her. He was soon sitting in her room, Tea being passed out by her personal maid, who had sadness in the depth of her eyes. "What's this about Utau?" Ikuto asked, getting straight to the point as his younger sister sipped tea. "It's about Amu, Ikuto" Utau said, setting her cup down.

"Amu?" Ikuto asked, looking at his sister. "She's been fired" Utau said, getting straight to the point. "Fired?" Ikuto said, looking at his sister in disbelief. "Apparently, Keiko had went to go talk to her, and she said something that got Amu so mad, that the girl pushed her head first in warm soap water" Utau explained. Ikuto stared at his sister as her explanation set in, Amu, was fired. "And I didn't have a say in this?" Ikuto asked, "She may have been your personal maid, but she was being paid by Mama and Papa" Utau said, sighing.

"The more sickening part is that I just learned from Yaya that Amu didn't even push Keiko into the water, Keiko tripped and fell after trying to lunge at Amu" Utau said, sighing and closing her eyes. "Then why won't she just say that?" Ikuto ask, "You have to understand her point of view brother, she's a maid, and Keiko is soon to be your wife, who did you think mother was going to believe?" Utau asked.

Ikuto sighed, then stood up. "I'm going to bed, tell mother I'm skipping dinner and that I don't want to talk to her or Keiko" Ikuto said, leaving the room. "Where's Ikuto?" Souko asked, as Utau sat down. "He went to his room, he doesn't want to see you or Keiko" Utau said, glaring at Keiko. Souko sighed, "Amu is only a maid, he'll get another one soon anyways" Souko said, as dinner was brought to them.

Meanwhile, Amu had just finished packing up all of her personal belongings. She looked up at the clock and saw that it was quarter too 8:00, _Ikuto should be starting his bath right about now,_ she thought as she looked up at the clock in her room. _I'll talk to him later when everybody is asleep,_ she thought as she sat on her bed for the last time.

Amu quietly made her way down the hall that she had been walking practically all of her life. She then saw Ikuto's bedroom door, and wondered what he must be thinking about this whole situation she got herself in. She came to the door, looked around to see if there was anyone looking, before knocking softly. She knew he didn't immediately answer, so she opened the bedroom door, to see him sitting on the edge of his bed, looking out the huge window.

He turned and looked at her, as she closed the door softly behind her. "Lock it" he told her, and she did before walking over to him. "Utau told me" he said, staring at her abdomen as she stood in front of him. "I'm sorry Master Ikuto" Amu whispered, but Ikuto shook his head. "I know you didn't push her into the water, you're better than that" Ikuto said, looking down at his clasped hands. Suddenly, Amu was down on her knees, Ikuto's eyes widen in surprise as he felt her arms wrap around his lower torso.

"Amu-" "This is my last time I will be with Master Ikuto" he heard her whisper, her face buried in his shoulder blade. "I want to spend my last moments with Master Ikuto" she whispered, he looked at her at the corner of his eye, and sighed. "I want you to have this, Amu" Ikuto said, causing the girl to look up at him, and see him hand her a velvet box. She widen her eyes, and hesitantly opened it.

Inside was a beautiful ring, the jewels probably worth more than her pay. It was a gold ring which wrapped around two hearts, one blue like Ikuto's hair and one pink like Amu's hair. "O-Oh, Master Ikuto I can't take this, it's your engagement to-" but Ikuto cut her off, by placing a chaste kiss on her lips. "I bought another ring for her long ago" he told her, showing her the other ring which was very plain. "I want you to have that one, because you're the one that I really want to marry" he told her.

Amu was at a loss of words, she couldn't describe how happy she felt when he told her that. She hugged him again, this time tighter than last. "Thank you Master, Thank you for loving me" she said, as he broke the hug off, to put the ring on her wedding finger. He then softly kissed the ring, and she blushed at him.

"I also want to give you this" he told her, handing her a beautiful key. She looked at it, not understanding. "This key belongs to a cottage near the sea" he told her, and Amu immediately looked alarm. "M-Master, I can't" but Ikuto quieted her, "Don't worry, I bought it long ago, no one knows about it except Rima, Nagihiko, and Kukai" he told her. "Everything had been paid off, so you don't have to worry about anything" he told her. She smiled sadly at him, before she looked away, a blush apparent on her face.

"You've been giving me things, but I want to let you have one thing of mine before I leave" she said, her eyes averting from his face. Ikuto gently grabbed her chin, and turned her toward him, forcing her to look at him. "What is it?" he asked, causing that familiar blush to appear on her face.

"M-My virginity"

Ikuto widen his eyes at this, was she serious? "A-Amu?" he asked, "Since I'm going to be gone, I wanted you to at least be my only, I wanted Master Ikuto to be my only love" she said, placing the key on the bedside table and standing up, hugging Ikuto's head close to her abdomen for the last time. Ikuto was still overall shocked, before hugging Amu too.

She sat on his leg, her arms wrapped around his neck loosely, as his hands placed themselves around her petite waist. The kiss was passionate, different then what the two of them have ever experienced, usually when they kissed it was innocent and sweet. Ikuto brought his hand up and caressed Amu's face, this would be the last time he would be able to touch her, and he wanted to feel every part of her body as he etched into his mind.

Amu on the other hand couldn't stop her heart from beating widely, the way Ikuto's tongue teased hers made the poor girl feel like she was in her own bliss. They reluctantly broke apart, panting as they refilled their lungs with air. "M-Master-" "Just call me Ikuto from now on, Amu" Ikuto told her, resting his forehead on hers, still trying to catch his breath. Amu smiled lightly, "Ikuto" she said, how she always loved how his name rolled off her tongue.

She suddenly felt her maid apron loosen around her body, and looked into Ikuto's deep midnight blue eyes. "I-Ikuto" she whimpered, slightly scared. Soon the apron fell to the floor, and she was in her plain black dress. He kissed her again, this time a reassuring kiss, letting her know that everything would be alright. She nodded her head slightly, and he slowly let her lay down on his bed.

He then continued by unbuttoning her dress, and soon she was only in her undergarments. Ikuto smiled sadly, she wore the lingerie that he had gotten her when she couldn't wear her old one's anymore. He rested his face in the between her breast, breathing her scent. Soon, he continued kissing her soft skin all over, till suddenly he was down below to her private region.

Amu looked down at him, her breathing ragged breaths, as she watched him kiss her thighs, before finally taking her underwear off. Amu couldn't be anymore embarrassed, the way Ikuto stared at it. "P-Please don't stare so long, it's embarrassing" Amu said, a blush adorning her cheeks. Ikuto chuckled, softly kissing her area, causing the said girl to whimper at the touch.

"I'm just happy that this is going to become mine and mine alone" he whispered in her ear, as he soon, started to undress himself in front of her. Suddenly, the both of them were naked, and Ikuto was rubbing up against. Amu's face was filled with slight displeasure and Ikuto noticed her distress.

"I'll try to go slowly, but if it's too painful, I can stop" Ikuto said, but Amu shook her head. "No, it's okay, don't stop" Amu reassured him, giving a chaste kiss after. Ikuto nodded his head, and soon he was entering inside Amu's private parts. Once he was fully sheathed inside, ragged breaths came from the both of them. Tears spilled from her eyes, and Ikuto stared at her with concern.

"I-I'm so happy, I finally am one with Ikuto" Amu said, her hands coming up and wiping the tears from her face, but Ikuto grabbed her hands and kissed them softly, "I'm going to start moving now Amu" he whispered in her ear, she nodded slightly, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I love you, Ikuto" Amu whispered.

His hips slowly started to thrust into her, slowly, letting Amu get used to the feeling of him inside her. "I-It's okay, I-Ikuto I'm fine" she whimpered, her moans low. Ikuto nodded his head, and soon his pace was a little bit faster, "A-Amu, I can't stop my hips" he groaned, as hips started to thrust harder into hers, causing the girl to shriek below him. "I-Ikuto, t-too much" she screamed, feeling her body burn on fire.

Ikuto was going much too fast for Amu, so she wrapped her legs around his waist, causing the both of them to move together. "Amu, the inside of you feels so…great" Ikuto groaned, resting his chest on hers, Amu on the other hand felt like she couldn't breath, the pleasure was to great for her frail body, and she would explode any minute. Just when Amu was about to release everything she was holding in, Ikuto suddenly stopped.

"I-Ikuto?" she questioned him, as he suddenly pulled out of her. She wondered that maybe he suddenly became disgusted with her, when he flipped her to where she was on her hands and knees. "I don't want it too end" he muttered, before plunging himself into the warmth of her depth. Amu screamed out before covering her mouth, her lower body was on fire and each time Ikuto moved it burned her up even more.

She suddenly felt Ikuto wrap an arm around her lower abdomen, where the fire was, and started to rub it. She could suddenly feel his breath hitting the shell of her ear as he whispered to her. "I'm not going to give you up to anyone, every part of your body belongs to only me" and to prove his point, he hit her deepest core, causing her to let out a scream. "I-Ikuto, I-I can't" Amu whimpered, her body starting to shiver under the pleasure.

It wasn't long before they both released their desires, and soon collapsed next to each other. Amu panted, trying to catch her breath as she felt something bubbling out of her. _Ikuto, Ikuto is inside of me_ she thought, as she turned to see the man she loved the most, pant next to her. She suddenly scooted closer to him and put a chaste kiss on lips, Ikuto on the other hand turned it into a fiery passionate kiss, as if he was going to lose her forever. He then wrapped his arms around her petite figure, whispering: "Stay with me, for one last time" and Amu drifted to sleep, a small 'yes' being said.

The next morning the whole help that worked for the Tsukiyomi's were up, watching as Amu got her pay from Kairi. "Remember, if there's anything you need, just give a call" Kukai said, patting Amu on the shoulders, she nodded, trying to keep smiling for everybody.

She then took her suitcase, and walked out the door, never set on returning to this mansion again.


	29. Naughty Slave

**Naughty Slave**

You've been a slave to him for as long as you can remember.

He always asked you if you would like to do something with him, and you never once skipped beat, you straight forwardly always said yes. And now that the both of you are in high school, you notice how much you want to be near him, get closer to him like you were when you were children.

You knew you were close physically at least, which kind of helped your mental state a little. Being next door neighbors ever since you were kids, you've grown up always around him, but you felt like he's slowly forgetting about you, so you try hard to make him notice you.

Getting top marks in all of your classes, making yourself become more prettier. But it still isn't enough, and you feel as though that your efforts aren't making an impact. But when you had first caught him changing through your window, it was then that you started to want him sexually. Since your parents are always gone and your younger sister goes with them, you're always by yourself, which gives you time to masturbate.

You lock your door, close the window tight so no one hears, especially him, and you close your blinds. You then turn off the light, and you release your sexual desires for him. It had been happening about a month, when you saw a window of opportunity. You were on your way home when you noticed that 'his' window had been left wide open. You widen your eyes, and go up into your room, and sure enough there is an entryway to his room.

You hesitate at first though, what would you do when you got in there. But then your sexual desire takes over, and you decide to be bold. You go out onto the roof, and run and do a little hop onto his roof. You then enter his room, and his scent hits you dead on. Your body seems to melt, and it was all to much when you saw his boxers laying there on the floor. You pick them up and sniff them, his scent even stronger from them.

Next thing you know you're masturbating while sniffing his boxers, your sitting in the corner of his room, licking his boxers, when suddenly his door opens. You immediately froze when you saw who entered the room. Midnight blue eyes stare back at you, wide in shock, and you hunch yourself up and look away from him, whimpering because you've been caught. You can hear the door close and some movement, but you dare not look up.

You suddenly feel his breath on your ear as he whispers: "Well what do we have here?" and you widen your eyes, as your clothes are being ripped off your body, and your wrists are tied above your head. You're suddenly pushed onto the bed, and he towers over you in an instant. "It seems I have an intruder in my room" he says, an evil smirk coming across his face. He then looks down and is staring at your body, "What a nice body this intruder has, I guess she can become my play toy" he says, as his hands touch the outline of your body.

Your heart beats erratically, but you don't make a peep, afraid you'll make him angry. "Now, why was such a beautiful intruder inside my room? Hmm?" he asked, and you look away, embarrassed. You start to mutter, but he puts his ear next to your mouth, saying: "I can't hear what the little intruder is saying?" and you scream out: "It's because I love Ikuto" and look away with a red tint on your face, embarrassed.

Suddenly, he grabs your chin and turns you so you're facing him, he kisses you, and you feel like you're in heaven. His tongue teases yours, and just when you're about to tease back, he pulls away, a trail of saliva connecting the two of you. "From now on you are my slave" he whispers in your ear, licking your ear lobe before blowing on it, causing you to shiver.

He then kisses your neck, leaving love bites all over, claiming you. He then kisses down your body, purposely missing your erotic places. "Ikuto" you say causing the man to look up at you as he kisses and tongues your navel, "I've always been a slave to you" you say, a red tint on your face. A smirk is apparent on his face as he says: "That's good" and continues what he's doing.

His hands then play with your harden peaks, pinching them and pulling them, the pain is the pleasure, and you moan lowly, trying not to show that you like it. "I've always loved Amu's breast" he tells you, as he kisses the fleshy mounds, teasing you even more. "They're perfect" he whispers, his hot breath hitting the harden peaks, causing you to pant. His tongue then slowly licks one of them.

He continues this motion over and over, and you feel like all he'll ever do is tease you. Suddenly though, he bites onto it, pulling it and sucking on it hard. You moan and scream out, the pleasure so good. But, he abruptly stops, and kisses his way down to 'that' area.

"It's pink, like your hair Amu" he tells you, and you feel slightly embarrassed, as he spreads it wide and looks at it, fascinated. "So this is what a girl's private looks like" he says, his tone filled with fascination. "I wonder what it taste likes" he says, a smirk on his face, you whimper and pant, because his words are causing you to become wet with arousal. You suddenly feel something wet and fleshy touch you down there, and you squirm. "Hmm, it taste like strawberries" he whispers, and you doubt that it could taste like strawberries.

"I wonder what the inside taste likes" he says, pushing your lower body up, making you see your lower area. "Let's find out" he tells you, and suddenly his tongue plunges your insides, you whimper and squirm even more, the pleasure much more better than you masturbating. He continues on, his tongue swirling inside you, making your body feel like it's on fire. "C-Cumming, Ikuto I'm cumming!" you scream, and you experience your first orgasm from him.

He seemed to drinking up your fluids, because he drops your lower body to the bed, and he wipes his mouth as if he was finished drinking a glass of milk. "Delicious" he tells you, that same smirk on his face. You look away embarrassed because it still wasn't enough, but suddenly his crotch is in front of your face. It's huge and pulsing, and it is emitting a certain heat from it.

"Your breast are going to be some use to me" he tells you, as he places it in between them. He then starts to jerk his hips forward, causing the tip of it to hit your mouth. He grabs your breast roughly, almost painfully, and fondles them up against it. When it came back to hit your mouth, you shyly give it a lick, and you hear him groan above you. The next time it comes close, you grab it between your lips, sucking on the tip and using your tongue to lick it all over. He's still able to move it between your breast, and you can vaguely hear him say above you that he's coming. You let go and a white substance hits your face, your lips. You can hear him panting above you, and you hesitantly lick up some of the substance near your lips, the smell plaguing you and the taste bitter but desirable for more.

"How do you like my scent all over you, Amu?" he asks, and you look up at him, not knowing what to say. Suddenly, he's by that area again, the tip of it rubbing up against you, you squirm against the touch. "This time, I'll let my scent cover here" he tells you, as he suddenly plunges it inside you. A look of pleasure and happiness wash over your face, as you can vaguely hear him curse above you about how tight you are.

Suddenly, his hips start to thrust up against you, and you can't contain your moans this time. He then lowers himself so he's face to face with you, his breath hitting your cum stained face. He suddenly catches you off guard and kisses you, his tongue dominating yours. As the two of you are in such a heated kiss, you feel him start to thrust harder inside you, hitting and sliding up against your g-spot.

Your arms start to tingle from being behind your head, so you loop them over his head, and he sits up, causing him to hit your womb's entrance, he's practically filling you up. "Does it feel good my slave, does your master's cock feel good" he whispers in your ear, you can't say anything so you continuously nod your head, hoping that that's the answer he's looking for.

He suddenly lays down, stopping his thrusting movements, and you look down at him, confusion in your eyes, but pleasure etched onto your face. "Well start moving" he commands, and you soon start to move your hips up and down onto it, trying to gain momentum. You try different techniques, making your hips go in a circular motion as you go up and down on it. "Watching my slave move her body like that, is so sexy" he says, with his arms behind his head, in a lounging manner.

"But at the same time, it's so slutty" he tells you, and you bent down and place a passionate kiss on his lips, he allows your tongue to play with his, but he is the dominant one in the game. You start to move your hips harder, you're going to cum very soon. He instead pushes you so you're back on the bed, and his thrust become harder and quick, as if he's almost going to cum. "I'm going to cum inside" he tells you, but you almost didn't hear him over your loud moaning.

Then, out of nowhere you feel as if something inside of you snapped, because you're cumming, and you're cumming hard. He continues to thrust through your orgasm, and finally with one last final thrust, he lets out all of his seed in you, causing your lower abdomen to feel full and hot. You lay there, trying to catch your breath as he slowly pulls himself out of you, causing excess cum to flow out of you.

He then bends down to whisper something in your ear: "Tomorrow, will you wait for me after school?" he asks, and feeling like a five year old, you answer with a "Yes."

Because you are his one and only slave.


	30. Naughty Confession

**Naughty Confession**

She walked into the restaurant/bar, wearing a small cocktail dress.

She walked in to see that everybody from the office was there, eating and drinking merrily. She smiled as she saw some of her co-workers being drunk and laughing like idiots. She then turned and rolled her eyes, there was her ex-boyfriend, Tadase, talking to some of the girl co-workers. She sighed, and shook her head, turning and going straight for the bar.

Amu was deprived, she hadn't had sex in almost four months. Now most people wouldn't even call that a milestone, but Amu was a single 21-year old woman who was working a good job. She was looking at the glass of gin in her hand, not feeling like drinking. "And here I thought you weren't coming?" A nice husky voice whispered in Amu's ear. She slightly gasped, before smiling and turning around in her chair. "Ikuto" she said, hugging her co-worker. He was always teasing her, and she the same.

"You don't give me enough credit, Ikuto" she told him, as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "I was afraid you wouldn't come because he was here" Ikuto told her, glancing over at Tadase who seemed to be glaring at the two of them. Amu sighed, "I broke up with him, he just won't get over it" Amu whispered, peering at a group of co-workers who were trying to dance to nothing. She slightly giggled, and looked into Ikuto's eyes, those beautiful sapphire eyes of his.

"Let's get out of here" he told her, as he moved away from her. She giggled, as she took his hand and led him out of the restaurant, but not before giving a wink to Tadase who glared at the two of them.

Soon, the two of them ended up at Ikuto's apartment.

A bottle of liquor and two small glasses were on a table as the two sat in Ikuto's living room, Amu lounging up against Ikuto's lean chest, who was leaning against his couch. Amu had just downed a glass of liquor as she put the glass down, "Are you trying to get me drunk Ikuto?" Amu asked, as she looked up at Ikuto was finishing his own glass, "Nope, I think it's better to drink with a pretty girl rather than a bunch of noisy co-workers" he admitted, as he set his glass down on the table.

"You see, always flirting with me, Ikuto" she giggled at him, as he wrapped his arms around her petite waist and nuzzled his nose into her neck. "You smell like roses" he whispered, causing her cheeks to warm at how his hot breath touched her neck, causing her body to tingle. "You like?" she asked, as she leaned more into him. "I like the strawberry scented one better" he told her, as nose continued to nuzzled against her more. "Your hair grew longer" he said, "Did you like it better short?" she asked him, but he shook his head.

"I like your hair at any length" he said truthfully, as she turned around to face him. Her arms shot out and weaved around his neck, as her lips collided with his. She couldn't take it anymore, she couldn't tease the man anymore, she needed him like she did back then.

There's a reason that Amu has been so sexually deprived, and why Ikuto honestly thinks that Amu hates going to co-worker parties. The last time, they had stayed late at the bar, talking and drinking, her boyfriend had to work late that night for an up and coming project that was due in his department, and couldn't take her. So yeah, Amu was depressed and drunk, and Ikuto had taken her home.

However, because of their drunken mood, one thing led to another and the both of them ended up sleeping together. Though, once they both returned to work, they acted like nothing happened, and continued with their friendship. But Amu couldn't have sex after feeling such a pleasurable night with Ikuto, and had to break up with her ex, Tadase.

Her tongue easily darted into Ikuto's mouth, teasing and coaxing his own. Ikuto immediately became dominant though, and made her straddle his lap. Amu however, broke it off, causing the two to stare at each other while they were both panting. "I have a confession to make, Ikuto" she said in between pants. Ikuto raised an eyebrow at her, "That time when we came over to your house, because we were both drunk, well I wasn't drunk" she told him, which was true because unlike most people Amu could hold her liquor well.

"So I remembered what happened that night, and my body wouldn't let me forget it" she told him, "Besides the fact that I cheated on Tadase, all I could think about was you" she told him, "I'm sexually deprived Ikuto" she told him, "So my pussy wants your dick to pound into it relentlessly, reminding it who it truly belongs too" she whispered in his ear, not catching the smirk on Ikuto's face.

Next thing Amu knew, was being pushed up against the wall, Ikuto pinning her and kissing her in a hot passionate kiss. They were then inside Ikuto's bedroom, both of them naked and kissing once more on his bed. Amu withdrew with a long drawn out moan when she felt Ikuto plunge his fingers inside of her. "You're already this wet, Amu" Ikuto stated, as his fingers moved in an untimely rhythm. Amu was panting so hard, she felt like her body was going to explode, and a heat emitted from that area in her stomach.

"I-Ikuto, hurry" she whimpered at him, as the man only smirked and added a third finger, causing Amu to arch her head backwards. "Ikuto!" she cried out, her body becoming putty inside Ikuto's arms. Her eyes caught a glimpse of Ikuto's rock hard penis, and she secretly moved her hand till it was suddenly stroking his penis. Ikuto then caught her off guard with a hard, passionate kiss. He pushed her back down onto the bed, but neither one of them stopped their hand movements. Amu broke off the kiss, whispering to Ikuto:

"My mouth wants to taste you Ikuto"

Ikuto watched with lust-filled eyes as Amu's tongue slowly created a trail against the shaft of his cock, watching as a trail of saliva coated his sensitive skin. Her lips nibbled lightly on the foreskin, causing his cock to twitch a bit more. Soon Amu was teasing his ball sac, focusing more on the left one, since it was the most sensitive. Sucking on the skin, Ikuto's body tensed at the pleasure, till suddenly her lips were gone. Ikuto looked back down to see Amu, licking the tip of his dick.

She swirled her tongue around it, before suddenly her mouth enclosed around his tip, and his dick was sliding in an out of her mouth. Ikuto's knuckles turned white as he grabbed his bed sheets tightly. Suddenly, he was deep inside Amu's throat, and his penis spilled his seed into her mouth, hearing Amu gulp it down.

Once Amu knew for sure that it was all drank, she slowly took Ikuto's cock out of her mouth. A huge thick layer of saliva coated Ikuto's dick as Amu stared back up at Ikuto, "Did I make you feel good Ikuto?" she asked, shyly looking away since it was her first blow job. She felt Ikuto's hand caress her face, and when she looked back up at him, she was pushed to the floor, her butt sticking up.

"I can't wait any longer" she heard him mutter, and suddenly his cock plunged inside of her. Amu screamed out in joy, it had been way to long since she had something this good. Suddenly, she could feel it moving out of her, and before she could protest, he rammed his cock back into her, harder than last time, and hitting her most sensitive areas. Amu felt like her heart had burst from such hardcore pleasure, and she knew that Ikuto was nowhere near done.

Ikuto continued to do the same technique, hard long drawn out thrust, hitting her in her sensitive areas, and almost making her come. "I-Ikuto, faster" she pleaded, turning her head slightly to look at him. He seemed to hear her, because suddenly his thrust became a lot faster but still drawn out and hard. Amu felt like she couldn't breathe, if he kept this up he was going to make her not only cum all that's she's been saving up, but lose conscious too.

Ikuto then wrapped his arms around her waist, and picked her up off the floor, only to have her on his lap as he thrusted upward into her, his tip hitting her hard. Amu arched her back, her moans and whimpers filling the air, she then cried out in ecstasy when Ikuto started to pinch her clit. "I-Ikuto, I-I can't…cumming!" she whispered hoarsely, but it was no use. Ikuto picked her up once more, and had her standing, her hands on the bed, as he started to thrust faster and harder into her, his thrust short and quick.

"I-Ikuto" Amu called out, she could feel something inside her ready to snap. He continued to thrust hard into her, bringing her waist back into his, while Amu could feel her chest tighten at the pleasure. "I-I'm cumming…I-Ikuto I-I'm" but Amu screamed out when Ikuto hit a certain spot, causing something to snap inside Amu and for the girl to be cumming hard. Ikuto flinched when he felt Amu's walls contract around him, and with a couple final thrusts he released everything he had inside her.

They stood still, feeling the pleasure leave their bodies. It was later on that night, that Ikuto told her. "I also have a confession to say" he told her, as she drew small circles on his chest. "On that day, I wasn't drunk either, and I too remember what happened that night" he said, his hands caressing Amu's hair. "I just didn't want things to get awkward between us, so I pretended that I had a major hangover the next day" he told her.

"Go out with me" she told him, sleep slowly taking over. "Aren't I supposed to say that" he chuckled at her, scooting closer to her. "Maybe, but I confessed first" she said, her speech slow.

"Alright" he told her, before turning off the light and falling asleep next to her.

Finally, the two idiots confess to each other.


	31. Naughty Prisoner

**Naughty Prisoner**

It's 1885, and I am a prisoner in this huge Japanese mansion.

My name is Hinamori Amu, and I am the mistress of Hotori Tadase the Daimyo. You're thinking, oh you're his wife, no no, I am his mistress, his wife lives in another sleeping quarter than mine. I do not love this man, nor do I want his blood money, but my parents are peasants, and my sister is sick, I have no other choice but to do this.

To be some toy to the daimyo of this land.

Like I said, I am a prisoner in his mansion. Every night, he comes to my room, drunk and demanding sex from me. I am not some whore from some whore house, but what do I do, if I do not do this, then my sister will die. So I let him rape me like some whore, hoping that one day that I can wake up from this nightmare.

Now apparently, he does not trust me, he thinks that I am secretly giving information about him to other daimyos, or I'm whoring myself to other men. What blatant accusations he makes, it's because his wife found out, and talks in his ear when he's drunk, making up stories about me. So he has one of his best samurai watch over me. A man named Ikuto, he never looks at me, or he never opens his eyes. His hair is short, like that western style, and his hair is blue.

I would call it weird, but my hair is pink, so we are even. I know he does not want to be here, watching his boss's mistress, I mean even I do not like being here, I would much rather be outside and free as a bird. So every morning, when I wake up, he is there, sitting and not opening his eyes. I know that Samurai have keen hearing, so I do not even try to let him know what I am doing, because I know he's following my movements with his ears.

My mornings consist of waking up and finding Ikuto there near the door, sitting as always. I then get up and dress myself, before sitting back down and just staring at myself through the mirror that Tadase had bought me for who knows what for. Sometimes I dream that I stare for so long that the mirror brakes into a million pieces. Of course that never happens, and I sigh in exasperation. I'm not bored, apparently for every ten minutes, one of the daimyo's wife's servants comes and cleans my hair and prepares my hands.

My hands are really soft, so they try to keep them that way every ten minutes or the daimyo is afraid they will become calloused and rough. She will softly brush my hair, running the comb through my short pink locks, giggling and whispering how lucky I am to have someone as handsome as the daimyo as a lover, and a handsome samurai look over me, protecting me. I roll my eyes, and secretly tell her that I would much rather switch jobs with her.

She would then put my hair in this tonic that keeps my hair from going dull, the daimyo loves looking at shiny things. I rather like my hair dull, it's a nice soft pink, like the roses that those westerners brought from their country. As my hair is going through that treatment, she takes my hands and puts this horrendous smelling cream on my hands, it keeps my hands soft yes, but the smell is disgusting. After she rubs the disgusting cream into my hands, she takes my hair out of that tonic bath, and sets out hair pieces for me to wear for the day. I tell her what color I am wearing for the day, a pearl white with red flowers accentuating it, she smiles and tells me it's a nice choice. She will then brush my hair once more, styling it to fit the kimono that I have picked out. Today she has chosen a comb for my hair, blood red cherry blossoms accentuating it. She then puts it in my hair, and she is done with that portion.

She soon leaves, and I have to wait till the one who dabs that horrible paint on my face to come, I stare at myself in the mirror, glaring at my reflection. As I look at the person inside the mirror, I have lost myself, the true Hinamori Amu, to some whore that Tadase shows off to his other friends, like I am a piece of property. Soon, the servant that uses paint comes in, she is a bit older than the one that does my hair, and she's always glaring at me and Ikuto, like we have some secret relationship that she's trying to figure out.

She puts that horrible cream on my hands again, and she starts mixing things into bowls, pulling out brushes that should be used to paint a canvas and not a face. Even if she is suspicious and mean looking, the older woman touches my face with such care, she will dab a white powdery paint on my face, making me look much more paler then I am already. Next, she uses a deep red, and paints my lips, I once licked the stuff on my lips, it tasted bitter and I never did lick my lips again. She would then gently make my face go downward and tell me to close my eyes, as she puts a red powder on my eye lids.

She doesn't put a lot, but just enough to see a little bit of color. Next she will use a black ink for the rims of my eyes, I do not like this part because I am not allowed to blink and it's so hard sometimes because of how much the brush tickles my eyelashes. She slowly draws a line around my eyelids, I think of something refreshing that will keep me from closing my eyes, because she takes the longest on this part. Soon I am done, and she gets up and leaves me and Ikuto. I don't look at myself by this time, because if I do then I know for sure that I will try to smash the mirror that shows the fake me.

The third one, oils my body down with scents, this part I must go into another room of my quarters, since Tadase becomes extremely jealous and will not want other men to see my naked body. The scent is a nice scent of cherry blossoms, the servant rubs it into my skin all over, touching me from the top of my neck to my ankles, to my breast and buttocks. Once she is done, I put on a small kimono, since there are two who come and put on my garment. Before the third one leaves, she puts that cream on my hands again, and takes her leave.

I sigh through my nose, careful not to ruin my painted face. It must almost be the afternoon, and Tadase is probably having friends over, that is why I am being put up in this getup. Soon the last two come, I tell them which kimono I am to wear, and they nod before grabbing the garments. They put the kimono on me, careful not to ruin my scented body or the fabric. One then closes it around my body, while the other puts the obi around my waist. Once they have fully dressed me, they are the final ones to put that cream once more on my hands, before they leave my door open and take their leave.

I then walked up and sit down. I close my eyes briefly and sigh through my nose, Tadase must be on his way to show off his property. From the corner of my eye, I see Ikuto's nose twitch slightly in disgust. 'It's probably the cream on my hands' I think, as I open my mouth to speak. "I'm sorry if the cream is hurting your nose, you may move away if you like so it doesn't hurt your nose" I tell him kindly, he doesn't reply or move. I sigh, "Suit yourself then" I tell him, when suddenly I can hear voices, and it's show time.

I put on my kindest smile, and pretend to stare straight ahead. Bodies are in my way, and I immediately recognize one as Tadase's, "Isn't she the most beautiful thing you've ever seen, I picked her out myself" he tells them every time, They ooh and ahh, giving compliments on how beautiful I look in the white and red, before Tadase shows them around his house once more, leaving me.

I sigh in relief, and close my door. Ten minutes later, a servant comes, and starts to clean up my face, she also takes my hair out of that hurtful hairstyle, once she is done, I do everything by myself. I brush my hair out, getting that sticky hair tonic out. Once my hair is flat, I go back into the room, and put on my regular kimono. I come back out, and brush my hair once more. Once I'm sure that it is tonic free, I grab a ribbon and start to pull my hair up, the ribbon between my lips. After I tie my hair into a tight bun, I sigh in relief and see that my eventful day has only begun.

Two servants come, and me and Ikuto follow. Soon, I am eating with Tadase's wife, she was always rude to me, talking to me as if I don't understand what she's saying. I keep quiet and don't say anything to her, I do not want to start a series of quarrels with her. She tries to talk to me, or sometimes Ikuto, who also chooses to say nothing, she would then become angry with us, calling us unsociable and that we are incredibly rude. Once I am finished, I say my thanks and I take my leave with Ikuto.

We say nothing as we head back to my room, there was nothing to say to Ikuto, for I feel that he looks down on me as a mistress, which is understandable since even I look down on myself for doing this. It will be the late afternoon, and this is around the time that Tadase's daughter, Yaya, will come to my room to play. She doesn't understand what my 'occupation' is, she thinks that I am a beautiful model that her daddy bought to show off along with his house. When Ikuto first started coming and staying with me, she was deathly afraid of him, saying that he looks like he'll kill me.

I assure that he is not there to kill me, but watch over me. "Like mistress Rima is with me?" she would ask. Mistress Rima is Yaya's caretaker and teacher, she teaches Yaya for when she has to become the wife of a daimyo. I tell her something like that, but she is only four so she would soon forget. She really comes because she loves the way I brush and do her hair. Since I was the oldest in my household, I would brush and do my younger sisters' hair. I would also do the same with Yaya.

She also tells me things, sometimes they are very simple things, and other times they are very complex feelings from such a small little girl. I always smiled as I brushed her hair, asking me questions, and I would try my best to answer them honestly. "Today I met a little boy, he was about my age, but I'm older" Yaya told me, "His name is Kairi, mommy told me that he is gong to be my husband when I am of age" Yaya said, "Amu chan, what is a husband?" she asked me, I smiled lightly. 'Something your father isn't' I thought, as I told her. "When you become my age, it will be the person you will marry and live with for the rest of your life" I told her softly, as I took her favorite ribbons, and tied one side of her hair. "What is marry?" she asked me, as I started on the other side. "Marry? It's when the country of Japan and everybody knows that you are deeply in love with another, it's kind of like chart" I told her, trying to find the easiest way to explain it to a four year old.

"A chart?" she asked, "Yes, when someone marries, there is a chart in the government, that lets them know that that person cannot love another" I told her, as I brushed the hair on her forehead. "Like mommy and daddy?" she asked, looking up at me. "Yes, because you're daddy is married to your mother, he cannot love another woman and marry her" I told the little girl. "But I don't even know Kairi, he turns red whenever I'm around him, and he's always reading" she complained, folding her hands together.

"Well, he's just shy around girls as cute as you" I told her, squeezing as she giggled. "You lie Amu chan, I hate boys" she told me, sticking her tongue out, before suddenly slipping it back in, and turning and looking at Ikuto. "E-Except for you Ikuto san, I like you a lot" she tells him, smiling big at him. "Why do you like Ikuto san?" I asked, trying to hide my giggles. "Because he takes care of you, if he was not here, then I would not be able to see you everyday" she tells me, smiling up at me. "Then don't you think you should thank Ikuto san for his kindness?" I asked her, she puts on a face of realization, and turns and runs over to Ikuto.

She stops in front of him, and bows respectfully. "Thank you for taking care of Amu chan for me, I am very grateful" she tells him, before giving him a kiss on his cheek, and dashing back over to me, a huge blush on her face. "Why Yaya, do you perhaps have a crush on Ikuto san?" I asked, still trying to keep my giggles in. "N-No!" she exclaims, she then fidgets with her obi, "I think Ikuto san will do better with Amu chan, you two remind me of my doll collection" she told me, I look down at her, a sad smile on my face.

'If only you knew the truth, little Yaya' I wanted to say, as she looked up at me and smiled. "I'll show you them some day" she told me, till suddenly there was a soft knock on my door. "Yaya sama" a soft but hard voice said, Yaya smile brightened. "I have to go Amu chan, I'll see you tomorrow" she tells me, as she hugs me, and kisses me on the cheek. She then rushes over to my door. "Bye Ikuto san" she says, before opening the door and closing it. I watched as a shadow walks away with Yaya.

I slightly smile, as I turn and look at Ikuto. There was something glistening on his cheek. I slightly giggle, as I take my handkerchief, and walk over to his still figure. "Sorry Ikuto san, it must feel weird being kissed by a four year old like that" I said, as I wipe off Yaya's saliva from his cheek. "But thank you, I know this isn't the most fun you ever had on a job, but thank you anyway" I told him, before standing up and turning away.

"Why do you bear it all?"

A voice asked me, and honestly it surprised me so that I stayed still for awhile. I looked around, before looking back at Ikuto, I smile sadly at him. "Why do you bear staying here and watching over me, someone who is not as nearly as important as this country?" I asked him, "It is my job" he replies. His voice, it is so smooth yet rough, soft but firm. "I see" I tell him, as I walk over and sit down on my bed.

"Then as the oldest of my family, it also my job to make sure that their well being is secure" I told him, looking at the doors. "I hate becoming something I am not, but my younger sister is sick, and my family is poor, so as the oldest, even if I die, I will make sure that my family comes first before myself that is why I do this" I told Ikuto.

It was later on that night that I knew Tadase was coming, Ikuto had taken leave, and so I waited in the still spring night for him to come and do his usual. Suddenly, I heard stumbling behind my doorway, and I braced myself for the worst to come. My door slid open, and as usual, Tadase was once again drunk. But for some reason I felt deathly afraid of him, he stumbled to me, his eyes holding something over my head.

"T-Tadase sama, you're drunk" I pointed out, trying to remain calm. "Shut up" he yelled, kicking me in the face, I screamed out of pain and surprise. "I know…." he started to say, but his body swayed as the alcohol kicked in. "I know you are talking to other men behind my back" he slurred, as a fist met my face I bit back tears, yelling: "No I have not Tadase sama, please you are drunk, you should go back to bed instead-!" "SHUT UP" he told me, kicking me in the gut then stomping on my back, causing me to lose breath rapidly.

Soon, the clothes on my back were thrown off, and I screamed for him to stop. "This will teach…you" he told me, as he raped me brutally. Tears stained my face, as I laid there on my bed with a bruised cheek, split lip, a black eye, and scars and bruises all over my body. I somehow had lulled myself off to sleep, because I was awoken by a faint smell and a warm hand touching me.

I became instantly alarmed, but could not move since my body was in so much pain. "Shh" the voice said, and with my good eye looked up at the person that was helping me. He had such beautiful eyes, they reminded me of the night sky with a bright full moon. He then covered my eyes with something warm, "Go back to sleep" he urged me, when suddenly I heard whimpering and panting.

It was me. I had finally broken down, that front that had taken years for me to put up, had finally broken down, as this man wrapped my body in bandages, and wet my body with warm water. I cried all over again, but somehow his soothing words had gotten me to fall asleep. It was the next morning, when I woke up with one eye, that I knew that last night was not a dream, I turned and could see that Ikuto was sitting in his usual spot, his eyes closed off to the world as always.

I slowly sat up, careful not to hurt my already bruised body once more. I then crawled over to my mirror, and finally got a good look at myself. I looked horrible, and I chuckled bitterly. "I finally look like what my character should be" I said, not caring if Ikuto listened or not. "Something that even I cannot identify anymore" I chuckled once more, till an arm wrapped around my lower torso. I widen my eyes, as I saw Ikuto rest his forehead on my shoulder. "You laugh at that, and yet you cry" he told me, and I wanted to laugh at him too, I was not crying. But when I looked at myself in the mirror once more, I saw that I was crying. I slowly brought up a hand and grabbed Ikuto's forearm, he felt so warm compared to me. I leaned the side of my head on his, feeling the silkiness of his hair on my cheek. "Thank you, Ikuto san" I whispered, biting onto my lip, trying to keep the sobs back. I was slowly turned and head was buried into Ikuto's shoulder blade, where I emitted the most piercing screams I've ever made, I was kind of glad that Ikuto's body muffled them a bit, and that his body kept me warm throughout the day.

I must've fallen back asleep, because I awoke from being asleep on my bed. I slowly looked to my right, and saw that Ikuto had blocked the sun from my face. "You're awake" I heard him state, as a small smile formed my lips. I slowly sat up again, my body not in so much pain this time. "Yes" I said, before I thoughtfully looked up. "Thank you Ikuto san, I know it must be hard seeing something like this" I gestured to myself, "being in so much pain, but thanks anyway" I told him, smiling a little bit more.

"Stop saying that" his voice was gruff, and I flinched at the tone he used. I dare not look at him, because I did not want to see his face. "Stop saying what?" I asked, afraid for some reason. "You are not a thing, you are a human, you are Amu" he told me, and I flinched once more, his words sounded so pure for some reason. "I was a human, I was Amu, I compare myself to a thing because I have lost the right to stay a human" I said, looking at my hands. "No matter what happens, a human is a human, just like a tree is a tree, no matter how harsh it's living, it will always be a tree" he told me.

I chuckled bitterly. Being compared to a plant, was not something that I expected Ikuto would say, someone of his status. "Like you could understand, don't you get it!" I said, anger coursing through me. "Being raped daily, being treated like a piece of property, even the world sees me as nothing but a lifeless pawn, playing in life's sick little twisted game" I said, biting at my words. "And yet I do all of this for another, when will be free? I ask that question every single day" I told him, tears streaming down my face.

"When will I be free? When! Ikuto san?" I asked, not looking at him, and huddling into my body further. Suddenly, my face was pulled upward, and warm lips crashed against mine, I widen my eyes in shock and confusion. Ikuto was kissing me? He then slowly pulled away, and for the first time I saw his eyes. I gasped, those were the eyes of the man who had bandaged and handled my body with such care.

They had such a determination to them as he told me: "I do not see you as a piece of property, I see you for who you are, someone dying to become free from this world you currently live in" he told me, holding my face, forcing me to look at you. "There is also that little girl that is slowly regaining strength because of your doings" he said, "And the one that currently sees you almost everyday, asking you questions, she sees you as the person you are" he told me.

"You never lost the right to be a human, no matter what life throws at you, you cannot let it get to you and bring you down, you must keep your head up, and proudly state that you are who you are, and that no one has the right to take that away from you" he told me. Such powerful words, it literally shook me. "I-Ikuto san?" I asked, as a smile formed on his face; it made him look even more handsome. "But that does not mean, that you should be the only one to support yourself, there are people who want to support you also" he told me, his hands not gripping onto my cheeks so hard.

I closed my eyes, my hands coming up and gripping his wrist, but I had no intention of prying his hands away from my face, for some reason, my cheeks burned when he touched them. I softly shook my head, feeling the tears streak down onto my bruised face. "Who would want to support someone like me?" I asked him. "I will" he told me, causing me to look at him. He kissed me once more, this time it was tender and loving. I unconsciously gripped onto his wrists harder, afraid he was suddenly going to leave me.

We slowly parted, and for the first time I never felt so breathless. Ikuto then hugged me, "I will support you till the day I die" he whispered in my ear, and I had never felt my heart flutter like it did in my chest that afternoon. After Ikuto's heartfelt confession, Yaya came over, her eyes red and watery, I knew she probably knew something had happened to me, because she was hesitant to touch me.

"It is alright Yaya, Ikuto san has gotten rid of the pain" I told her, which was partly true since he did heal me. Yaya then hugged me, her words muffled by my bosom. "I hate mama and papa, all they do is fight and Papa becomes mean once he drinks that funny liquid and Mama is always smoking that funny plant" she told me muffled, I smiled sadly, a child should never been exposed to what Yaya was seeing. An idea came to mind, and I pulled Yaya lightly away from me. She looked up at me, confused. "How about we go outside today?" I asked, smiling at her as the idea became better and better inside my head.

"Why?" she asked, "When my little sister would be upset about something, I showed her a secret place, don't you want to see your secret place too?" I asked, she looked curious and nodded her head. "Will Ikuto san be escorting us?" she asked, as I stood up and brought my shawl around my shoulders. "Of course" I told her, as I looked up to see that Ikuto had stood. Soon, we were out of my room, and hand in hand with the both me and Ikuto, Yaya walked in between the two of us.

Soon, we were in front of a pond. There was a bush next to it, filled with beautiful little flowers. "Now, you have to close your eyes, or else it won't work" I told Yaya, who stared at me. She pouted, but reluctantly closed her eyes, I looked up at Ikuto who also stared at me curiously. I smiled at him, and walked over to the bush. My hand then found the branch, and I slowly took it out, causing a small little entry way to form, just big enough for Yaya to fit inside.

"You can open your eyes, now Yaya" I told her, when I turned around to face her. She did, and looked at the hole with critical eyes. "What is that Amu chan?" she asked me, I smiled at her as I got behind her and started pushing her body, "Come Come, go in, you'll love it" I told her, as Ikuto continued to watch us, hiding that playful smirk that he think I did not catch.

"I'm in, how's this to help me with my problem Amu chan?" She asked, squatting in the little entryway. I smiled as I pointed up, "Look up" I told her, she pouted at me, but looked up. Yaya's eyes widen, above her, was a beautiful mix of flowers, with the sun shining on them. "B-Beautiful" she whispered, as I smiled at her. "Whenever you feel down or sad, you can always come here and look at the flowers" I told her, as she smiled at me. Suddenly, a loud screech could be heard, "Yaya get out of that hole now!" Tadase's wife screamed, causing all three of us to look up surprised.

There she stood, her face flustered, Yaya immediately got scared and scurried out of the hole, Ikuto immediately came behind the two of us, as Yaya gripped onto my kimono, hiding her face partly. "Who the hell do you think you are?" Yaya's mother called out, as she walked over to us, "My daughter isn't some low-life commoner like the both of you" she said, gritting her teeth at us. "This has nothing to do with our status, Yaya was sad, and I was trying to cheer her up that's all" I told her mother, who only slapped my face. Yaya immediately broke out crying hysterically, and Ikuto picked her up and held her, while grabbing me and pulling me toward him. "Enough, ma'am, your daughter was not hurt, so there is no need" Ikuto said, his voice calm, while Yaya buried her face into his neck.

"You need to remember why you are one of my husband's top men, don't forget that they died because of you" her mother seethed, and it was my turn to snap back at her. "Do not throw Ikuto's duties in his face, at least he does them, you as a mother should spend more time with your daughter instead of making her cry" I yelled, and she grabbed my hair and threw me to the ground, pain coursing through my body from the beating I had gotten from Tadase. "How dare you, a whore, telling me how to raise my child" her mother screamed at me, while Yaya began to scream, and Ikuto hushed her, before putting her down, and grabbing her mother. "Let me go you dirty commoner" she screamed repeatedly as Ikuto pulled her over back to the house.

"Leave, before I become your problem" he told her, his tone threatening. "You dare threaten me, do you know who I am?" she screamed at him, as Yaya ran over to me, helping me sit up. "I work under your husband, not you" he told her, then pointed in the west direction. "Now leave," he told her, she gritted her teeth, before slapping Ikuto, then taking her leave. I stood, panting as I felt like the wind had been taken out of me. Yaya was still screaming and crying, before I hugged her, muffling some of those screams.

"Shh Shh, don't cry, everything will be alright" I told her, as she gripped my kimono again. Once Yaya had finally calmed down, Miss Rima had come and walked her back to her room, telling her that as a woman of her status, she will see things like this daily. Ikuto stood behind me as we watched the two of them leave. "Your kimono is dirty" he stated, as I turned and looked at him.

I smiled softly, "It is isn't it?" I asked him, "I guess I fell in the dirt when she pulled me" I told him, as we entered my room. "I do not mean of dirt" he told me, and I looked up at him confused. He then gently grabbed a hold of my arm, and pulled it up, showing a huge bloodstain. I widen my eyes, one of my wounds must have reopened. I snatched my arm away from Ikuto's grasp, as it suddenly pained me.

Ikuto looked at me as I wrapped my arms around my torso, hoping the pain would soon go away. I heard him sigh, before he grabbed my shoulders and we slowly sunk to the ground. He slowly undid my kimono, and soon my bandages were being undone, showing the scars and wounds. Ikuto then left to go into the other room, and came back out with a first aid kit. I cringed in pain, as he dabbed cleaning alcohol onto my wound, while I hid my breast from him. Soon, I felt the bandage touch my body, and soon my body slightly relaxed knowing that the pain was somewhat over. Soon, it was over, and my body slunk toward Ikuto's chest, my eyes drooping close.

It felt like hours when I was asleep, because when I awoke during the afternoon, Ikuto wasn't there but the lady who was always suspicious of us, was in his place. I stared at her, before sighing, and sitting up, causing the blanket to fall off my body and show all my bandages to the world. "Is Tadase bringing over friends?" I asked, not expecting an answer from the woman. "No" she told me, and I sighed, before I stood up and walked over to the other room. I then grabbed a simple yukata and put it on, finding it difficult to put around my waist, with my fingers all bandaged.

Soon, the woman was behind me and helped out. I whispered a small 'thank you' before I walked back and sat down on my bed. "Where is Ikuto san?" I asked, looking out at the open doors. "Tadase sama has called for him, he will be back shortly" she told me, sitting back down in her spot. I looked down at my hands. Tadase's wife must have told him what happened, and he is getting punishment. I then stood up again, "I must go to him, then" I said, and started the process of walking, before the lady grabbed a hold of my wrist. It was painful, and jolted me to look at her.

"It was Ikuto san who told me to watch over you, so you must stay here until he returns" the woman told me, I wanted to yell at her that he could be being beaten right now and you are telling me to sit and wait. But as I looked into her eyes, there was something in them, almost as if she was confident that Ikuto would return. I sat on my bed, awaiting Ikuto's return. It was so unnerving to me, because I was afraid that Tadase may have had him killed or beaten, all because of me.

I continuously clenched and unclenched my fist, when suddenly the summer rain came and it started to pour outside. Suddenly, I could hear heavy footsteps coming towards my room, and I looked at the door, anticipation filling my whole body. I did not even notice that I was shaking, when Ikuto opened the door. He was severely beaten, gauze wrapped his whole body, and except for his face, he looked like a beaten soldier from war. Ikuto glanced at the woman saying: "You may leave now, thank you for watching over her" as she stood up and left the room.

I stared up at him, whilst he stared down at me. I was the first to move, running up at him, and hugging him tightly, afraid that I lost him. He didn't make a sound as I sobbed into his chest, when suddenly I felt him stagger, and saw that he was beginning to lose conscious. Acting quick, I held onto him and dragged him to my bed, where I let his head rest on my lap. His breathing was even which I was thankful for, but whatever Tadase had done to him, had caused him a great pain. "I've become such a burden to you, Ikuto" I whispered, thunder sounding outside. I moved a couple of strands away from his face, which looked like such a young innocent boy.

"I don't deserve your love" I whispered, rubbing his forehead. "I don't deserve your protection" I whispered, as tears ran down my cheeks, "I don't even have the right to deserve you" I said, rubbing my eyes to rid myself of my tears.

"Why not?" a voice asked, causing me to gasp and looked down to see a pair of indigo eyes staring back up at me. Ikuto suddenly sat up, his back facing me. "Ikuto, you should not move, you are in pain" I told him, trying to get him to lie back down. He turned toward me, and made a grab for my arm, pulling me toward his chest. He was hugging me so tight, almost like he was going to squeeze my last breath out of me.

"Please" I heard him whisper against the patter of the rain, "Please do not say such things, I am not doing this because you are my master's prisoner" he said, as tears involuntarily fell from my eyes once more. "I am doing this because I love you, and I want to do these things" he said, pulling me slightly away from him, making me look into his eyes. "I want to protect you, I want to love you" he told me, as he inched closer and kissed me.

Sparks flew within me, and I had never felt such a thrilling emotion from a kiss. We then parted, and I was panting so hard. "I want you to be mine" he whispered, his lips lingering near mine. I knew our breaths had to be intertwining together with how close we had been, and yet, when Ikuto kissed me again, my resolve, my reasoning, my wall, had all come tumbling down, and I had not cared one bit.

We slowly fell back toward my bed, Ikuto gently taking off the bandages that cover my body. Slowly, he saw all the scars and wounds that covered my body like clouds in a clear blue sky. "Somehow, these scars make your body even more beautiful" he whispered, before he kissed each scar gently. I never knew my heart to be so weak, but it was and each time Ikuto's lips touched a wound or scar, my heart would skip or flutter like a butterfly.

Breathing heavily, I sat up, this made Ikuto look up at me, a slight confused lustful gaze in his eyes. I gently grabbed a hold of his bandages, and soon they unraveled, showing me his bruised body. I sat in between his legs, kissing each bruise that dotted his body. I slowly and windingly worked up to where I was sucking on Ikuto's neck, claiming him as my own. My lips then reached the ends of his jaw, slowly kissing till our lips had met once more.

With a soft thud, we were both back laying down on my bed, my yukata falling off more and more. This kiss was more heated, more feverish, more exciting. When we broke apart, the way the thunder flashed, showing off Ikuto's well built body, the whole night was exciting. Soon, Ikuto was no longer staring at me, he had moved down to my lower body, which excited me, but also made feel very insecure.

"I-Ikuto" I whimpered softly, scared. Through the thunder's noise I heard him whisper soft soothing words to me, telling me that I should not be afraid. "After all you're beautiful" he told me, as I peered down at his beautiful indigo eyes. I nodded my head, trying to tell myself not to be afraid, that Ikuto loves me.

Even though, My innocence had been taken, when Ikuto entered me, it felt as if I had gained my innocence all over again. Tears welled to the brim of my eyes, we were connected, and I had never felt such a heat spread throughout my entire body like that night. He slowly thrusted his hips into mine, making heat go in places that I had never known to exist.

I cried out, my emotions filling me up to the brim. I had wrapped my arms around his neck, pushing his body closer to mine, more heat for my body to feel. "I-Ikuto, I-I've never felt this way before" I whispered, as his thrusts became much more out of control, I could not predict what he was doing to me.

"It's because it was not love, Amu" he told me softly, before capturing my lips in a searing kiss. My body had suddenly tensed, and I felt like something in me was going to snap. "Amu" Ikuto huskily called out, "Ikuto" I cried, my body tingling with delight. Waves of heat washed over me, and something filled my insides. _There is a part of him inside of you,_ Ikuto kissed me once more, before falling next to me, his arms wrapped around my body. I was to tired to move, too tired to talk, all I wanted was sleep, with Ikuto next to me, keeping me safe.

It was the late afternoon, and I was sitting on my bed, Ikuto back at his usual place. If there was any thought about the events that had happened last night, it was not shown on either of our faces, I did not want to be caught, and cause something even more to happen to Ikuto. There was a sudden knock on my door, and Ikuto stood to answer it.

It was one of the maids, bearing a letter for me. I was behind Ikuto, looking over his shoulder to see who it was from. He then handed it to me, and I opened it, seeing that it was from the local police in my village. "This is dated two weeks ago" I quietly said to myself, which I did not understand, Tadase's home was only a two mile walk from my village. "Tadase probably forgot to give it to you" Ikuto said, and I turned to look at him. I then looked back at the letter.

My eyes widen, _We are sorry to say, but your family did not make it from the fire_ was all I saw, and froze on the spot. I saw a hand come toward me, and delicately take the letter from my hands, knowing in the back of mind that it was Ikuto.

"T-They are…gone" I whispered, as I felt something wet slide down my cheeks. My face then made contact with something hard yet soft, and I couldn't contain my sobs any longer. Ikuto continued to hold onto me tightly as I screamed and sobbed from the loss of my family, all this time, all this time they had been gone, and I continued to do this to help them. My father, my mother, even my little sister, they had all left me, they left me to be alone. I don't know how hard I had cried, but I suddenly lost conscious.

Yaya ran toward Amu's sleeping quarters, she was very excited and had to tell her second parents. She noticed that it was deathly quiet in Amu's room, almost like there wasn't a soul inside. Gathering up courage, Yaya opened the door to find Amu asleep, but Ikuto nowhere to be seen. "Where could've Papa gone" she whispered, before walking over to the sleeping Amu. "Mama, Mama wake up" Yaya called out, shaking Amu gently.

I was being woken, by someone calling me Mama. I slightly opened my eyes, and turned to my side, to see Yaya peering over my face. "Yaya?" I questioned tiredly, I felt as though wind had left my body and I was slowly regaining it by sleeping. "You're awake Mama" she said, and I sat up, confused by her words. "Yaya, you know I am not your mother" but Yaya shook her head at me.

"Of course not, silly" she laughed, "But I like to think that you and Ikuto san are my Mama and Papa, so I want to call you that, while mother and father are mother and father" she said, smiling brightly at me. I smiled softly at the small girl, sometimes she makes life so easy. "By the way Mama, where is Papa?" she asked me, and I looked up, noticing that Ikuto was nowhere to be seen.

I looked around some more, and saw that my letter was also nowhere to be seen. I widen my eyes, _He did, he is protecting you_, when suddenly I heard heavy footsteps coming toward my room. "Ah, that must be Papa" Yaya chattered excitedly, running out of my room, while my heartbeat filled my ears.

_It is all too late girl, he has already done the deed._

I ran out, and widen my eyes. Blood, so much blood covered his torn body, he tried to keep balance, but was on the verge of falling. "P-Papa?" Yaya questioned, as I saw in his hand my letter. I ran toward him, and caught him as he fell. "Ikuto?" I questioned, as his breathing started to become labored. "IKUTO!" I screamed, trying to shake him awake. I could hear multiple footsteps, and two guards came and pulled me away from Ikuto, I screamed, swearing and demanding that they let me be with him.

In the back I could hear Yaya's hysterical sobs, as a maid picked her up, shushing her and asking her what she was doing with me. "MAMA, PAPA!" Yaya screamed, as the guards pulled me into my room. " NO! I NEED TO BE WITH HIM, LET ME BE WITH HIM, IKUTO!" I screamed, until they shut the door.

It had been three weeks since I had last seen Ikuto, and I worried to death. I did not know whether he was alive or not, I kept praying to Kami sama, asking what did Ikuto do to deserve to live like this. I soon heard quiet footsteps and saw that a woman was in front of my door, I held my breath, afraid of what she wanted with me. The door opened, and it was Yaya's instructor, Rima san. I was confused by her presence, what would she want with me?

"I know where Ikuto san is residing?" was all she said to me. I walked behind her as we walked to where Ikuto was staying. I clasped my hands to my chest, my heart beating widely, I was afraid. "At first" Rima san said, scaring me to attention. "When Yaya would talk about her 'Mama' and 'Papa' I had assumed her biological parents" Rima said, not turning and looking at me. I stared at the woman's head, wondering where she was going with this.

"But then I realized, that she rarely even sees her real parents, so when I had asked her who was 'Mama' and who was 'Papa' she smiled brightly at me and told me it was you and Ikuto san" Rima san said, stopping in front of a hallway. "My husband, Nagihiko, is the main doctor here, he told me where Ikuto was placed for now" Rima san said, as I stood next to her.

I then got the feeling that she was hiding something from me, about Yaya. "What about Yaya? How is Yaya?" I asked, and Rima san smiled at me. "She is fine, but her cheek is not" she told me, though the last part muttered. "What was that again?" I had asked, but Rima san looked at me with all seriousness. "He is down the hall and to your right, he's probably still sleeping, but he is there" she told me, and I held my breath. I then graciously bowed to her, "Thank you, Rima san" and walked down the hall.

I got to the door, and blew a big sigh. I had to be strong, I must be strong, Ikuto needs me. I opened the door, to see Yaya sitting, watching over Ikuto. She turned and I widen my eyes, there on her cheek, was a huge red mark. I ran toward, "Yaya who did this to you?" I asked, delicately touching her cheek. She winced in pain, but smiled nonetheless. "Mother got mad at me for being with Mama and Papa, and when I would not tell her why I was with you, she slapped me" Yaya explained, and I hugged her tightly.

I then looked up to see Ikuto, resting peacefully. His breathing was back to normal, "I cannot stay long Mama, I have to go back soon to finish my lesson" Yaya said, as I walked toward Ikuto's bedside. That child-like innocence was on his face again, I softly caressed his face, the feeling of cold skin to warm. "Yaya, promise me" I whispered, as tears filled my eyes. "That when you fall in love, that you protect that person, and that you never let them go" I whispered, sitting down next to Ikuto's bedside.

"I will Mama" Yaya said, when I heard footsteps come behind us. "I have to go now Mama, please wake up Papa, I want to play with the both of you" she said, before Rima san took her hand and led her away from Ikuto and I. "Oh Ikuto, you are always protecting me, and yet you end up more hurt than I" I said, as tears cascaded down my face. "Please, do not do this anymore, please, I do not want to lose you to death" I said, letting our foreheads meet. "Unless we go together" I whispered, giving him a soft chaste kiss.

I had not left his side for the whole day, he had protected me, and I felt like in order to pay him back, I would stay by his side the whole day. It was late at night, and Amu had fallen asleep, this was when Ikuto chose to awake. He softly groaned, his body feeling like lead, he looked to his side to see that Amu was asleep next to him. "Amu" he softly called out, as he carefully arose, pain attacking his body. He winced, but lightly touched Amu's hair, feeling the softness.

I awoke to someone touching my hair, looking slightly up I saw someone sitting in Ikuto's place. I jolted up, and my eyes widened. Ikuto sat there, a small smile on his face. "Yo, Amu" he said, and tears welded up again. I practically jumped out of my chair, and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him into a hug. "Ikuto…Ikuto" I sobbed, as Ikuto hugged me back, tightly as ever before.

"I had gone to Tadase and asked why he had sent your letter so late" Ikuto said, as I sat in his lap, my head resting in the juncture of his neck. "He told me it was none of my business, and I told him that I love you and was going to take you away from this place" Ikuto said, "Tadase then showed his true self, and the rest I cannot remember" Ikuto said, his hand coming up and gripping my arm softly. I buried my face deep within Ikuto's neck, trying to bite back my sobs.

"Please Ikuto, I do not want this anymore, I do not want to see you get hurt because of me" I whispered, as I straddled his lap, gripping onto the ends of his shirt. "You are a prominent soldier, a true Samurai, please do not throw away your life for me" I sobbed, when suddenly Ikuto pulled my face upwards so I was looking straight into his eyes. His lips then crashed into mine, I tried to pull away, but he held me there, making all my barriers once again come crashing down around me.

He then pushed down, causing him to straddle my body. "Wait Ikuto, you are in pain, do not move to much" I tried to call out, but he kissed me harder. "Never say things like that again" he said, and I froze on the spot. His tone was so hard and serious. "The title I hold, my life, they mean absolutely nothing to me if you are not there, standing beside me" he said, his face holding such a sad expression. "So please" he said, hiding his face in my neck, his body was crushing me, but I did not care if I could not breathe, as long as it was Ikuto who stopped my breath. "Please stop putting yourself down, stop putting Amu down, because I will continue loving her nonetheless" He said, his hands intertwined with mine.

I closed my eyes, trying to hold back the tears that threatened to fall. "Why is it, whenever I try to put up a barrier, you always seem to find a way to bring it right back down, Ikuto?" I asked him, and I could hear him chuckled, the vibrations hitting my neck and warming it up by his breath. "Because I love you Amu, I love you so much that I will keep breaking all your barriers until you have no more to put up" he told me, before giving me a passionate kiss.

The kiss, made my body tingle in sensation. When his tongue swept through, caressing the inside of my mouth, I felt light-headed, unable to move, I had succumbed to Ikuto. When we parted, I felt like it was not enough, that I needed more of Ikuto, I wanted to feel his presence all around me, lingering and never leaving.

His lips then moved lower, kissing my neck. I had tried my best not to make a noise, but his lips, they made me feel light and unconcerned of the things around me. His hands grasped my sides as he pulled me up, making us face each other. Knowing what I had to do, I sat down in his lap, feeling that poke and prod me. I slightly moved a little, feeling him rub up against me. Moving my hips back and forth, I could feel myself start to become wet with anticipation of what Ikuto might do to me.

"Amu" he whispered in my ear, my body tingling as he whispered sweet sweet words into my ears. "Please" I whimpered, that knot inside of me starting to form. "I cannot wait any longer" I said to Ikuto, looking up into those beautiful moonlight eyes of his. Nodding his head once, Ikuto let me slowly sink back down into the bed, as he parted my legs to accommodate him. He then pushed himself into me, and I covered my mouth, trying not to let out a noise. "It is so hot, this feeling" Ikuto whispered, as I wrapped my legs around his waist, pushing him farther into me. "It is okay, you do not have to stop" I whispered at him, wanting him to continue.

Ikuto started to move his hips, that part of him hitting me in places I thought no one could ever find. His body was connected to mine in the utmost shameful way, however my mind was filled with shameful thoughts of Ikuto that night, as he filled me to the brim and made me want him to be connected to him more.

It was two nights later that I was called by a servant to have an audience with Tadase. Confused as to why I was called, I followed the servant into the main hall, where the Daimyo and his wife along with other samurai were seated. Feeling out of place, I sat down in front of Tadase and his wife, she who had a full smirk on her face. "I have been told that you are having a secret relationship with Tsukiyomi Ikuto, is this true?" Tadase asked me, glaring at me. I widen my eyes, not knowing how he could have gotten that piece of information.

I looked down at my clasp hands, remembering what Ikuto had said to me once long ago.

_One day, I will proudly tell Tadase that I am no longer a part of him and that I proclaim my love to you, and then take you away from this place where we can live peacefully. _

I then looked straight in the eye of Tadase as I told him; "Yes, I have been in a secret relationship with Tsukiyomi Ikuto, and I will continue to be in it" watching as Tadase grew wide eyed and the wife smirked, knowing I was digging my own grave. "How dare you!" Tadase's voice boomed, but did not make me flinch. "I give you a home, beautiful clothing, anything in the world, and this is how you repay me, by having an affair behind my back with one of my trusted men" Tadase yelled, causing me to snap at him. "I never said I wanted any of these things, I am only here because my family was in need of money, but seeing as how you kept from me that they have been dead for weeks, I see no need of my stay, you may have all that stuff back for I never wanted it in the first place" my words caused Tadase to boil over, for he almost lunged at me, had not one of the samurai gotten in the way.

"Do remember your place Tadase sama, for even if you are my master, if you harm any woman I will kill you in a heartbeat" he told Tadase as he stood in front of me. "You dare betray me, for some lowly commoner woman" Tadase yelled at the samurai who sheathed back his sword. "No, I am doing this for Ikuto, he almost lost his life for saving my family, and for that I am forever indebted to him, my debt to him comes before my life for you" the samurai said, before suddenly the door was slid open to reveal Ikuto standing there, his posture calm and relaxed.

"Amu, come" he called out to me, making me stand up and walk over to him. "You may sit down Kukai, it is alright your debt has already been repaid" Ikuto told the samurai who had gotten in the way of Tadase. Kukai inclined his head toward Ikuto, before he sat down with the rest of the Samurai. "So this is how you repay me, huh Ikuto, you take away my woman" Tadase said in a rage, as Ikuto stared at him with blank eyes. "I have not taken your woman for she is sitting right there, smirking haughtily as if she won something" Ikuto said, causing Tadase's wife to scowl at the remark.

"No what I have taken is something you thought you could keep, but was never yours to begin with" Ikuto told Tadase, who in turn smirked back at Ikuto. "Lets say you are able to get away, what are you to do, all women want in this world is money, that is why they are so cunning and deceitful" Tadase said, glaring at me.

"That may be true for most women, and if Amu turns out to be that kind of woman so be it, but as of right now I am giving her the one thing she wants the most" Ikuto said, as silence hung in the air. "And what is that?" Tadase snapped, the silence deafening. Ikuto smirked, grabbing me by the shoulders and pulling me close to him.

"Her freedom"


	32. Naughty Secret

**Naughty Secret**

Hinamori Amu.

Student Council Vice president. Top of her class. All around goody-two shoes and has the looks of a supermodel.

Tsukiyomi Ikuto.

Delinquent at School. Passing grades. All around bad boy and has looks that could literally kill.

All of the kids at their school knew that those two were like oil and water. Whenever in the vicinity of one another, they always bickered. Probably over the smallest of things. However, none of the student body at Seiyo high knew of the secret the two shared.

They were secretly going out.

Their reputations and pride wouldn't allow them to be seen in the public of their peers. It would be too embarrassing and hard to explain to all those who think of themselves as potential suitors for the two. So they keep it a secret.

You're probably wondering that they got together like any other cliché Shoujo manga. He saves her from a disaster and she promises him something in return. Or she finds him after a fight, and sees that he's badly injured and decides to help him out, turning those feelings into love. Or they could've been childhood friends that had been harboring secret feelings for one another and one of them finally confessed to the other, leading to this secret relationship.

Sadly, those thoughts are all wrong.

The start of their relationship was straight-forward and simple. Like a kiss.

He was asleep in their classroom. Dreaming of anything a 16-year old boy would. She found him, noticing his chiseled features. A blush adorned her face, but she kept her vice-president like attitude and walked over to him. She told him to wake up, and he did. She expected some rude remark from him, but got none. Feeling that her job was done, she turned to leave, but was stopped. She turned, ready to give him a retort and a smack, but he got to her first.

Like I said. It was as simple as a kiss.

All Amu could remember about that day in their relationship was he had pushed her up against some random wall. She didn't know where she was, but all she could feel was Ikuto's warm lips against her own. Her body felt like melting at the touch and she could hear her heart beating into her ears. They then parted, and she sunk to the ground, her legs like jelly and she out of breath.

She wanted to be irate at this stupid playboy. Playing with her heart and mind like that. However, he instead grabbed her hand and pulled her up to her feet. Dragging her out of the classroom. She didn't know why her legs were following him, for all she knew he could've been taking her to some shady part of town. With whatever fight her brain and heart were having inside, it seemed that her heart was winning.

Wherever Ikuto was taking her. It didn't seem to be a longs way from the school. Soon the two were in front of a building. 'A dormitory' she thought as she saw girls and boys stand around the hall, trying to hide their blatant stares at her and Ikuto. 'He must be admired here? They obviously don't know his true nature' Amu thought, as they stopped in front of a door. 614 was the number on the door, as Ikuto continued to fumble for his key.

'Wait. What am I saying. Even I don't know Ikuto's true nature.' Suddenly, Amu was jolted from her thoughts as she was pulled inside a room. It wasn't bad off as she thought it would be. Very plain, the main necessity here and there. Heck there was even a window if it makes you happy. 'Not bad. Here I would think he would live in a room with goth punk stuff all over his walls. Or at least hot models.' The soft click of the door shutting, made Amu turn and face Ikuto once more.

His hair cut her off from looking into his eyes. Ikuto then walked toward her, while Amu stood her ground. Not knowing why, she suddenly felt really small when Ikuto stood in front of her. Overpowering with his mysterious demeanor. "I-Ikuto" she started to say, but he cut her off once more by kissing her. Letting anything rational fly straight out that window that all of you somehow wanted. The two of them some way or another ended up on Ikuto's bed, half of their clothes adorning the floor.

Amu knew she had to stop this from getting out of hand. However, her body wouldn't try to stop him. This also proved difficult when with every touch her body heated up in the most erotic of ways. And Amu was like every other hormonal teenager out there, curious about the wiles of sex. 'But…it's it's Ikuto!' her mind screamed, when she looked up to see a toned body in her eyesight.

Ikuto wasn't half bad as Amu thought he would be. His body wasn't to muscular, nor it wasn't too skinny. Hell, his body looked so delicious. 'No! Don't even think about touching it' her mind screamed, but yet again her body didn't listen. Her fingers reached and nimbly traced downward on Ikuto's torso. Eliciting an excited groan from the man. She then let her fingers drag farther down where she felt his toned stomach, exciting her arousal of what he might be like.

Deciding to be a tease, she moved her hand back up and wrapped her arms around Ikuto's neck, bringing him back down for more kisses. Ikuto didn't seemed to mind. He even pulled Amu up and slammed her into the wall, making Amu groan in pain from the impact. However, it didn't slow the boy down one bit, for he held her between him and the wall. While his hands were preoccupied with groping and holding Amu's ass, his lips attacked the juncture of Amu's neck, playing with soft skin.

Amu could feel something hard poking and prodding her area, making her almost hit her peak. Suddenly though, Ikuto pulled away. Amu sat there disheveled and confused as she watched the man who had been ravishing her for the past half hour stand on his knees in the middle of his bed. Her eyes peered down to see Ikuto's penis look like it was about to burst through his pants at any minute. Ikuto's hands were fumbling with his belt buckle, trying to get it off. Amu scooted so she was next to him, telling him that she'd do it. Ikuto's lustful eyes made Amu want to cum right there, never had she felt someone look at her like Ikuto did. Hell it even turned her on. She could feel her fingers grip the rim of Ikuto's pants and slowly pulled them down.

Amu's seen pictures of penises before. However, they were the average kind. So when she pulled Ikuto's pants down, she couldn't resist the urge to lick her lips. Her body shivered at the mere thought of what it would feel like if he tried to thrust that into her. Of course, being a virgin it was logical that it was going to hurt at first, but then all those other times that they would be able to do it.

Realization then hit her hard. What was she doing? She was about to have sex with her enemy. And her body was going on an animalistic urge for this 'enemy.' She felt Ikuto cup her cheek and forced her to look him in the eye. That lust, that animal lust in Ikuto's eyes, they made Amu's knees feel like giving out in any minute. He kissed her, however this time tenderly, his movements languid and slow.

Great, he was seducing her all over again. And her mind gave in to the endless heat that Ikuto was making Amu's body feel. He pushed her against the wall, his penis twitching in excitement. It looked like it couldn't wait any longer. Amu bit her lip in anticipation, her body was getting hotter just thinking about what Ikuto inside her would feel like. Ikuto slowly stripped her of her panties, spreading her legs wider to accommodate him.

Amu peered up at the man that was claim her virginity. She wrapped her arms around him, bracing herself for the pain to come. Ikuto, noticing this, thrusted hard and fast inside Amu, breaking the barrier. Amu bit Ikuto's shoulder, trying her hardest to hold back the tears. He waited, not moving as Amu got used to him being inside her. Amu used her breathing techniques to calm down, before she moved her hips, signaling Ikuto to continue.

His thrusts were slow and calculated, trying to find the right spot and rhythm that would feel good for the both of them. It was still painful to Amu, but she could bear with it. Soon, she was rocking her hips back with Ikuto's, trying to follow pace.

It was such a high, Amu knew that sex would be awarding experience. But to top it off with this new blossoming relationship and it being a secret, it only added more to the pleasure. Once Ikuto knew that Amu no longer felt pain, he became that same animal that Amu saw in his eyes. His pace became fast an out of control. His penis filled her, as well as rubbing up against sensitive areas that made Amu want to scream out.

He called her name out in a dazed-like mantra, as his hips continued to thrust into her over and over again. Sending the two of them over the edge. She felt him fill her completely, to the point where she was overflowing with him. He pulled out, his body hovering over her as he tried to catch his breath. Amu herself was breathing hard, when she noticed something still sticking up.

'Well' she thought, as she looked up at Ikuto. 'We are teenagers' she thought, before she called his name. She turned herself onto her stomach, lifting her butt up, purposely grazing Ikuto's penis in a teasing manner. Her hands then came from behind and spread herself for him, showing her most embarrassing parts. "Once isn't enough" she told him, while she stared straight into his eyes.

The look in them made her shiver uncontrollably. Licking his lips like a predator, he grabbed her but and spreaded her cheeks, before slamming back into her. The second time didn't hurt as much as the first, yet her body still felt raw from the first time. This time his thrust were faster, harder, making Amu feel like her mind was on the point of no return. He laid his body on top of her like an animal who caught his prey. He whispered dirty things in her ear, about how he could feel her clenching him tightly and he was going to fuck her till she could feel nothing but him inside her, even when he wasn't physically.

He then whispered something in her ear she thought was a bit of reliever, at least in her case. "No way are we going to stop this" he said, as Amu clenched her body tightly as an orgasm washed over her.

"I'll continue this until we're both satisfied"

After their gratifying experience. The two teens both got dressed, and once fully dressed, Ikuto walked Amu home. Well more like Amu piggy-backed on Ikuto, for she couldn't feel her hips. The way to Amu's house was quiet, Amu trying not to think about what had transpired, for she was afraid her body would want it again. Next thing she knew was Ikuto was in front of her house.

As she got off of Ikuto's back, she turned to him to thank him for walking her home. Suddenly, she felt herself being pushed against the wall that enclosed around her home. Ikuto was on her in a second, forcing her lips apart and bruising them with a powerful kiss. Amu tightened her legs, afraid she would become wet in anticipation of more pleasure. However, Ikuto stopped right in the middle, leaning in close as he whispered something in Amu's ear.

Amu's cheeks felt hot as she nodded her head, before Ikuto turned and left her alone. Once she saw him turn a corner, she ran inside her house and up to her room. Closing her door shut, she leaned against her bedroom door before sliding down onto the floor. Her hand covered the ear that Ikuto had only whispered in a second ago. Her mind replaying his words over and over again.

"This is our little secret Amu. And as of now, you are mine and mine alone."


End file.
